


Sacrifice

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Series: Sacrifice [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a fic where the reader has to sacrifice herself to Lucifer to stop the apocalypse (or something) and at first she’s mad about it but then she starts to fall for him. Ends in smut??? Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Smut, fluff, wing!kink, virgin!Reader, virgin!Lucifer, biting, unprotected sex (everything is consensual)

 

Fic:

“We won’t let you do this,” Dean shouts at you.

“I have to,” you say, “it’s the only way we can buy more time.”

“Sacrificing yourself to Lucifer is not the answer,” Sam says. True enough, sacrificing yourself to Lucifer wouldn’t end the apocalypse, but it would allow the boys more time to find the real answer.

“Do you have a better plan?” you ask, “because unless you can pull something out of thin air, I don’t see any other choices.” Lucifer had promised to postpone the events of the apocalypse if you gave yourself to him. You weren’t sure what ‘giving yourself’ entailed exactly, but if you could help prevent the apocalypse from happening, you sure as Hell were going to do it.

“I’ve been in Hell Y/N,” Dean says, “I know what it can do to you. This is Lucifer we’re talking about, the Devil himself; he’ll corrupt you, destroy everything that you are until you become someone you can’t even recognize.”

“Don’t do this Y/N, please,” Sam pleads.

“It’s too late,” you say quietly, “I’ve already made up my mind.” You walk to your motel room, tears streaming down your face as you pack your small bag of essentials. As you leave your room, you pass by the boys’ room. Your knuckles hover over the door, prepared to knock, but then you think better of it. Maybe you should’ve said goodbye, but you hated those. You continue to walk down the road, praying for Lucifer to find you; something you never imagined you’d do, not even in your wildest dreams.

“Like a lamb to the slaughter,” a voice sounds from behind you. You spin quickly to find Lucifer leaning against a tree, examining his fingernails and acting as if he’s uninterested in you.

“Well, I’m here, just like you wanted, so now what?” you ask.

“Someone’s eager,” he teases, “Do I have your consent?” You’re not sure why he needs your consent, but you give it. He raises his hand and snaps his fingers, you close your eyes, expecting to be killed; but you’re not. When you open your eyes you find yourself in a living room. “Where are we?” you ask.

“My home,” he responds, “feel free to explore, but don’t leave the grounds; if you do, I’ll know. There are several demons working here, if you need anything, ask them. I have a few matters to attend to.” He snaps his fingers and leaves.

 _What the Hell was that?_ _Have I just been kidnapped by the Devil?_ You look around and find the doorway. As you walk down a long hallway, you discover room after room. He had called this a home, but it was more of a mansion. You found bedroom upon bedroom, each styled differently. There were bathrooms of all shapes and sizes, each with different styles of showers and tubs. There was a large kitchen with an even larger dining area. You found a game room, a room with a theater sized movie screen, a music room; and then you found the library. It was gorgeous. It spanned two floors, bookshelves from floor to ceiling on each floor. The bottom floor had a small fireplace with some overstuffed chairs sitting next to it. In the middle of the room were desks and chairs. Stairways framed the desks, curving out towards the walls as they went up and coming back together to form a landing on the second floor. You dropped your bag to the floor and began exploring. All of your favorite books were there alongside one’s you’ve never heard of. You grab one off the shelf, intending to pass the time until Lucifer got back.

Passing the time hadn’t been as easy as you thought it would be. Three weeks had passed and he still hadn’t come back. Maybe it was a good thing, you were still wary of him; even though he hadn’t hurt you before, it didn’t mean he wouldn’t later.

During this time, you did almost everything for yourself. You refused to let the demons cook for you, afraid that they might poison you. You had claimed one of the bedrooms for your own. It was decorated in your favorite colors and had the perfect bed, almost as if it were made for you. There was a small bookcase in the room and you had begun taking books from the library and moving them to your own shelves.

You sat down to eat yet another meal alone and open your latest book, until the sound of wings stops you. Your heart skips a beat, as you turn around, you almost expect to see Cas come to rescue you, but it’s not. Your face falls as you see the blonde haired, blue eyed man standing behind you. “Were you expecting to see someone else?” he asks.

“Well, no, not really,” you respond as you look back down to your plate of food.

“May I join you?” he asks and you’re not sure why he does.

“Um, sure, it is your house after all,” you say.

“It may be my house, but it’s your presence I’m requesting,” he says as he sits down across from you.

“That’s an odd sentiment coming from the Devil,” you say out loud, though you never meant for the words to pass your lips.

“You know, if you took the time to get to know me, I might not be half as bad as you think I am.”

“Excuse me, I’m sorry, but you’re _Satan_.”

He leans his elbows on the table and rests his head on his hands. “Yes, well, being Satan, I have a reputation to uphold.” He winks at you and gives you a smirk; you narrow your eyes at him.

The more you talked with him, the less you cared if you pissed him off. “ _Reputation?_ And what’s that? Kidnapping women and holding them hostage until you get bored with them and decide to kill them? If that’s what it is then just do it, I don’t want to be here anyway, not with you,” you shout at him. The smirk falls from his face and he sits back in his chair.

“I don’t want to kill you,” he says quietly.

“What then? Torture me? Get information out of me? Use me against the Winchesters? What?” you shout as you push yourself away from the table and stand up.

He looks up at you with what you’d almost say is sadness in his blue eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you either. I just want someone to talk to,” he says. You scoff at him, turn on your heel, and walk off to your bedroom, slamming the door behind you once you’ve reached it.

 _Get to know me? What possible reason could he have for wanting that?_ That night, as you drift off to sleep, you realize what you’d done probably wasn’t the smartest move. He could’ve killed you with a thought if he wanted to; and yet he hadn’t.

When you wake up in the morning, after you’ve gotten yourself ready for the day, you head out of your room in search of Lucifer. As you walk down the hall, you smell the scent of food; you follow the smell to the kitchen where you find Lucifer cooking. “Good morning,” he says weakly with his back turned to you.

“Good morning,” you respond softly as you sit at the small table in corner of the kitchen. You pull your legs up and cross them on the seat, trying to make yourself comfortable before apologizing to Satan; there was another thing you never thought you’d do. “About last night,” you begin, “I shouldn’t have acted the way I did. I didn’t even give you a chance to tell me why you really brought me here. I just assumed that you either wanted to torture me, kill me, or use me. I’m sorry.”

He turns to look at you over his shoulder, “I appreciate the sentiment, but you’re right. I brought you here without telling you why, you have every reason to suspect the worst of me.” For being the Devil, he was surprisingly kind; then again, that could’ve just been him trying to manipulate you.

When he’d finished cooking, he made two plates and placed one in front of you before placing his own plate on the table and sitting across from you. “Is it ok if I stay here?” he asks and you nod your head and give him a weak smile. “The real reason I brought you here is to have someone to talk with,” he says, “I spent so long in that cage, alone. The whole time I longed for a companion. Someone to share my thoughts with, but I only had myself; that can drive a man crazy.”

“What’s it like? If you don’t mind me asking,” you say, “the cage I mean.”

“Like I said, lonely,” he responds, “It’s like a giant maze made out of stone. You can wonder around for days and never see the same spot twice. There are some torches so you can see, but that’s about it. Not very interesting if you ask me, what I find more interesting is you.”

“Oh,” is the only sound you can seem to form. _Why me?_

“Because I find you intriguing,” he responds before his eyes go wide as he realizes what he’s done, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have invaded your privacy like that. It just sort of happens sometimes.”

“The Devil is sorry for something he’s done? Well isn’t that refreshing,” you tease.

“I’m sorry for a lot of things actually. I just don’t show it.”

Weeks go on like this; the two of you sharing meals and stories. You tell him about your life with the Winchesters and the life you had had before that. He tells you about the things he saw when he was young, the creation of the earth and humans. He tells you about his brothers and sisters and the games they used to play, the tricks they used to play on each other. The more time you spent with him, the more you began to see him as a person rather than just as Satan or the Devil. The more you saw him as a person, the more comfortable you became around him; and the more comfortable you became around him, the more you began to have feelings for him. It was a strange feeling, to be attracted to Lucifer, but those feelings were there, even if you’d never admit them to anyone but yourself.

You sit across from him one evening, eating the meal he had cooked for you. You’re telling him about the latest book you’d read when you hear a soft whisper cross his lips, “I love you.” Your thoughts and words come to a crashing halt.

“Wait, you … did you just say…” try as you might, you can’t seem to complete a sentence. You weren’t sure if you should be flattered or terrified.

“Shit, did I say that out loud?” he asks and you laugh. It never seemed possible to fall in love with Lucifer and it seemed even less possible that he’d feel the same way about you. His face turns red and he looks away from you.

“Lucifer, I’m not laughing at you,” you say.

“My name,” he says quietly, causing you to be confused.

“What?” you ask.

“My name,” he says looking you in the eyes, “You’ve never called me by my actual name before.”

“Yes I have.”

“Not to me you haven’t.”

You think it through in your head, trying to find an instance where you called him Lucifer instead of Satan or the Devil, but you can’t, not out loud anyway. “What _were_ you laughing at?” he asks, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Nothing,” you say, rubbing the back of your neck nervously, “I just didn’t think you felt that way about me.”

“How could I not?” he asks.

“Because I’m a lowly human and you’re –”

“Satan, I know.”

“Actually, I was going to say an angel.”

He tilts his head to the side, examining you with those blue eyes of his. “I’d be _your_ angel if you let me,” he says slowly. It’s like his words spark something in you. Heat floods your body as you push yourself away from the table. You walk around to where he sits, grab his hand and pull him up from the chair. His hand is colder than you expected it would be. The chair topples over as he stands up and pulls you towards him. His arms wrap around your waist and yours wrap around his neck. You pull him down and crash your lips into his, they’re just as cold as his hands are.

He spins you around, pushing you up against a wall. Your hands begin tugging at his clothes. “Mmm,” he hums against your mouth, “not here.” His large hands wrap around your thighs and pull them to wrap around his waist. His arms wrap around you as he pulls you away from the wall and carries you off towards his bedroom. Your lips break from his and you begin kissing along his jaw and neck, nipping at the skin lightly.

When he finally reaches his room, he closes the door and pushes you up against it. He wraps one arm underneath you to hold you up, his other hand pulls one of yours loose from his hair and intertwines his fingers with yours before pushing the back of your hand against the door. He pulls back, his eyes searching yours. “You have to give me consent before I can go any further,” he says.

“You have it,” you tell him, “I love you.”

A smile spreads across his face before he moves to kiss you again. He parts your lips with his and teases the tip of his tongue into your mouth. You draw him in with your own tongue. The two halves of his tongue part and circle your own tongue. The strange feeling causes you to gasp. He just chuckles and pushes himself closer to you.

Suddenly, he pushes your legs away from him, dropping your feet to the floor before he begins tugging at your clothes. Somehow, you manage to pull each other’s clothes off while simultaneously making your way to the bed. You crawl to the top of the bed and he follows after you. He hovers above you, taking in the image before him. Every bit of him is perfect. It makes you feel self-conscious and you wrap your arms around your breasts and pull your knees up towards you.

“Don’t,” he says, pulling your legs so that they lay flat on the bed again. He takes both of your wrists in one hand and pulls them above your head. His other hand traces down your side, causing you to shiver. “Sorry, I run cold,” he says.

“Don’t be sorry, I actually kind of like it,” you tell him as he smiles down at you. “Before we do this,” you begin, “there’s something I need to tell you. I’ve never actually done this before, had sex I mean.” You look away from him, face turning pink in embarrassment.

“Really?” he asks and you nod your head. “Hmm,” he says as if he’s considering something, “I like it.” He pauses before continuing to speak. “There’s something I should tell you too,” he says and you nod, encouraging him to continue, “When angels mate, they mate for life. If we do this, you’ll be bonded to me, forever.” You just lie there for a moment, taking in his words and trying to process them. If you slept with him once, you would be ‘bonded to him forever’; that was a huge commitment. What would Sam and Dean think? Did you even care? Lucifer moves away from you, thinking you’re rejecting him.

You sit up on your knees, placing your hands on his shoulders. “I want this,” you say looking straight into his eyes.

“You’re sure? It’s not something that can be undone. I’ll be the only one you can ever sleep with after this,” he says in a warning tone.

“Good,” you respond before wrapping your fingers in his hair and pulling him in for another kiss. Wait, if angels mated for life and he was asking you to be his mate, did that mean …?

“Yes, you’re my first,” he says, reading your mind once again. For some reason, the thought of taking Lucifer’s virginity turned you on.

“Are you saying I get to corrupt Satan?” you ask playfully.

“Y/N, there’s no way you can corrupt me as much as I’ll corrupt you,” he says with a light chuckle.

One of your hands moves down his back, causing him to shift as if he’s uncomfortable. “What’s wrong?” you question him.

“Nothing, it’s just my wings,” he responds against your lips.

The thought of Lucifer’s wings wrapped around you while he fucked you into oblivion seemed like something you wanted to explore. “May I see them?” your words are barely audible to your own ears.

“I, um, I haven’t groomed in a while,” he says, pulling away from you slightly.

“That’s ok,” you say, “I don’t mind.”

“It’s just … they’re not what they used to be, before I fell I mean,” he says, running his fingers through his hair. He almost seems as self-conscious about his wings as you were about your body.

“Please?” you ask, “If I’m your mate, shouldn’t I be able to see you; all of you?” He sighs, closing his eyes in concentration before shifting his shoulders. A bright light shines around him; it’s so bright that you have to close your eyes to keep them from hurting.

When the light finally dims down to a slight glow, you open your eyes to see Lucifer with six beautiful white wings spread out behind him. The wings are so large they brush the walls. The feathers are imperfect, some out of place, some turned black from what you assumed was his fall from Heaven, yet even their imperfection held a form of beauty you’d never seen before. Color shifts across his wings as he moves them slightly, like an opal when the light hits it just the right way.

“They’re beautiful,” you whisper, barely able to tear your eyes from his wings to look into his eyes. He rubs the back of his neck as if he’s still nervous about showing you his wings. It makes sense, they’re the most intimate part of him, angels didn’t show their wings to just anyone after all. “May I touch them?” you ask and he nods, watching your hand as you caress the feathers lightly. His wings flutter slightly, causing your fingers to slip in between the feathers.

He groans loudly, eyes shut tightly. You pull your wrist away quickly, afraid that you’ve hurt him. He grabs hold of your wrist. “Don’t stop,” he nearly growls. His pupils are completely dilated, only a small ring of blue visible in his eyes. Your breathing becomes shallow and quick as you thrust your fingers between his feathers, caressing and tugging. The noises you draw from him send heat coursing through your veins. Your hands move to the top of his bottommost pair of wings. Your fingers trace the ridge of his wings before squeezing lightly. He lets out a low hissing noise before he wraps his arms around you and pulls you into his lap.

He pulls your hips down against his, grinding his hard cock against you. “Lucifer,” you moan in his ear as his hands trail up and down your body, kneading the flesh. His lips connect with your neck and suck the skin between his teeth with enough force to leave a bruise. You continue to rock your hips against him, trying desperately to create any friction you can. “Need you inside me, please,” you whisper before you take the lobe of his ear between your teeth and tug lightly.

“Already begging,” he chuckles against your skin. He shifts to lay you down, your head hitting the pillows. His cold lips leave kisses down your neck and along your collarbone, between the valley of your breasts before wrapping around one of your nipples. His strange tongue licks and flicks the nipple. One of his hands moves up to grope your other breast and pinch the nipple, sending equal amounts of pleasure and pain through your body to your core. You moan and writhe beneath him and try to lift your hips, but his other hand holds your hip tightly against the bed.

His lips continue their journey down your body, tongue dipping into your navel on his way down to your thighs. He presses your thighs apart, kissing down one and up the other. His tongue flicks your clit, causing you to buck your hips towards him. He looks up at you through his lashes as his lips attach themselves to your clit. Your head falls back to the pillows and you can feel him smile against your skin. He flicks your clit one last time before licking a stripe along your folds.

Lucifer’s strong hands hold your hips tightly, callused fingertips pressing into the skin. He kisses your entrance before his tongue delves into you. His tongue scissors, _actually scissors_ , inside you. “Fuck, Lucifer,” you moan loudly as his nose nudges your clit and your back arches off the bed. Your hands reach down and your fingers thread through his blonde hair as you try to pull him closer to you. He rocks his hips against the bed, trying to create some friction for himself as he eats you out. You moan his name and tug on his hair, begging him to continue. He hums and moans against you, sending vibrations through your body that cause the knot in your stomach pull tight.

“Lucifer, I’m close,” you moan, “I’m gonna …” You don’t even get to finish your sentence before your walls clench down around his tongue. “Lucifer,” you cry out as waves of pleasure crash over your body. He looks up at you, grinning smugly, chin glistening with your juices. You fall limply against the bed, panting as you come down from you high. Lucifer’s lips trail up your body; teeth nipping at the skin here and there. His wings wrap around to caress your sides and you run your fingers through them, causing him to shudder.

He kisses you when his lips finally reach yours. You can taste yourself on him. He drags his teeth along your bottom lip and you squirm beneath him. You lift your hips towards his and you can feel how hard he is. “Lucifer, I want you,” you mumble against his lips.

“You’re absolutely sure about this?” he asks one last time and you respond with a simple ‘yes.’ He gives you a genuine smile before he presses his lips to yours roughly. “I’ll try to be gentle,” he says as he presses the head of his cock against your entrance. He places his fore arm beside your head, using it to prop himself up as he wraps his other hand around your hip. His lips stay attached to yours as he begins to push himself into you inch by inch. Your walls stretch to accommodate his size and there’s a slight pain, but it’s quickly smothered by pleasure.

“Y/N,” he moans when he’s completely sheathed inside of you, “Fuck, you’re tight.” He presses his forehead against yours, waiting for you to adjust and become comfortable. When you’re ready, you wrap your legs around his waist and lift your hips slightly, encouraging him to move. He takes the hint and begins to thrust in and out of you slowly. The pace is so slow it’s torturous.

“Please,” you moan, “faster.” His face nestles into the crook of your neck and his hips pick up speed. One of your hands tangles in his hair, the other reaches around to his back and finds the spot where his wings meet his skin. You run your fingers through the soft feathers and his breath hitches. His grip on your hip tightens and you know there will be bruises. You take hold of a handful of feathers and tug lightly. His hips snap forward in a particularly sharp thrust as his teeth bite down on the spot where your neck meets you shoulder.

The room is filled with the sounds of your moans, accompanied by Lucifer’s and the slap of skin hitting skin. The feeling of him sliding in and out of you is enough to drive you crazy. His thrusts are becoming more and more erratic. Your toes curl as the knot in your stomach reforms and threatens to break. Your walls begin to flutter around his cock. “Lucifer!” you scream as you cum hard around him. Your back arches off the bed, pressing your chest to his.

You tug at his feathers again and he loses control. “Y/N,” he moans loudly as he spills his seed inside you. His wings shudder above you as he cums.

Slowly, his thrusts come to an end. He pulls himself out of you, leaving you with a throbbing, empty feeling. He rolls to the side, pulling you with him so that he lies on his back with his wings stretched out beneath him; half of your body is draped over his and your legs are tangled together. His arms wrap around you, holding you snuggly to him. The chill of his skin helps to cool your overheated body.

“You’re really ok with spending the rest of forever with me?” he asks.

“Well it’s too late to change my mind now isn’t it?” you ask playfully. He gives you a serious look that makes you reword your answer. “Yes Lucifer, I’m more than ok with it,” you say as relief washes over his face.

“Just know, I won’t be that gentle next time,” he says, brushing the bruises he’s left on your body with his thumb.

“Is that a threat?” you ask, reaching up to caress his cheek with your hand.

“Oh no, sweetheart, that’s a _promise_ ,” he says with a smirk. His wings drape over you, covering your naked body and pressing you closer to him. His fingers trace mindless patterns on your arm and back.

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” you say with a yawn as you nuzzle in closer to him and begin to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been Lucifer’s mate for several months, the reader decides she wants to go on a hunt with Sam and Dean. The reader is confronted by Sam and Dean when they learn that the reader is Lucifer’s mate. This conversation doesn’t go very well and Lucifer tries to make it up to the reader in the end.

Warnings: Fighting vampires, reader injury, mentions of pain and blood, cursing, angst, not a happy ending in regards to the reader’s relationship with the Winchesters, fluff, smut, rough sex, unprotected sex, multiple orgasms, wing!kink, possessiveness

Fic:

“You really want to go hunting with them, don’t you?” Lucifer asks you.

“Luci, it’s the only life I know. I feel useless just sitting here, but I don’t have to go if you really don’t want me to,” you respond.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to go, it’s that I want you to be safe,” he says.

“Do you realize how crazy it sounds for the Devil to be worried about me?” you ask.

“Y/N, please,” Lucifer begs, he rarely ever says please, “You’re my mate. I want you to be happy, but I also want you to be safe. I can’t lose you.”

“Luci,” you sigh.

“Would hunting with them make you happy?” he asks and you nod in response, “Then you can go hunting with them, but you have to promise me something. Promise me you won’t do anything stupid to protect them. Promise me you won’t get yourself killed.”

“I promise I’ll try,” you respond, knowing that it’s the best response you could give him.

Lucifer wraps his arms around you and leans in to kiss your lips. “Those idiots better keep you safe,” he mumbles against your lips.

“I trust them,” you mumble back. Lucifer breaks away from you and rolls his eyes.

“Pray for me to come get you when you get bored of them,” Lucifer says with a smirk, “Have fun!” He snaps his fingers and the world shifts around you. When your surroundings stop spinning, you find yourself in the middle of a crappy motel room. Sam and Dean look up at you in surprise. It had been months since you had seen them.

“Y/N?” Sam questions.

“Hey Sam, Dean,” you say with a smile, nodding at each of them in turn, “Miss me?” Dean stands and quickly approaches you, wrapping his arms around you tightly.

“Do you have any clue how worried we were about you? We’ve been looking for you but not even Cas could figure where that son of a bitch took you. How are you here?” Dean asks, “Did Lucifer let you go?”

“I’m not exactly free,” you say, not wanting to let them know that you’ve become Lucifer’s mate, “He said I could go hunting with you guys, but I have to go back to him when we’re done.”

“I hate that you did this Y/N,” Sam says as he takes his turn to give you a hug. He wraps you up in his large arms and holds you tightly to him.

“It’s ok Sam,” you say trying to pacify both of them, “He treats me well and I’m keeping him from advancing the events of the apocalypse. To me, the sacrifice was worth it.” 

“It’s not worth giving up your life for,” Dean says.

“I didn’t give up my life. I’m still alive and like I said, he treats me well. I’m keeping people safe Dean, it makes me happy,” you tell them.

Dean shakes his head at you as if he’s disappointed. “I came here to hunt,” you tell them, “So what are we hunting?”

“Vampires,” Sam replies. The boys fill you in on their hunt, showing you the floor plans of the building you’ll be breaking in to later that night, and telling you how many vamps you’ll be facing. The sun sets and the three of you prepare to head out for the hunt.

The three of you pull up to the warehouse and Dean picks the lock. In the beginning, things go off without a hitch. It felt good to be a part of the team again, to be hunting with two of your best friends. The further you get into the maze of the warehouse, however, the harder things get. You get split up from Dean and five vamps surround you and Sam.

You press your back against Sam’s as the vampires circle the two of you. Each of you holds a machete, but each of the vampires is equipped with a knife or some other weapon. The first vamp charges. You duck and Sam swings around, knocking the vamps head clean off. The other four decide it’s not a good idea to take turns attacking you. Instead, they all charge at the same time.

Working with Sam, you’re able to hold them off for a while, but you soon become worn out. You take out two and Sam is currently fighting a particularly nasty one. The other remaining vampire has worked her way between you and Sam and she’s preparing to attack Sam while his back is turned. The vampire raises her knife and moves closer to Sam.

You know you promised Lucifer that you wouldn’t do anything stupid, but seeing Sam in danger like this makes you spring into action. You throw yourself at the vampire and knock her to the side before she can harm Sam. You hear the thud of a falling body as Sam knocks the head off the vampire he’s fighting.

Somewhere in your fight with the vampire you’d knocked to the floor, you’d lost track of your machete. You fight her empty handed, but she’s able to sneak her knife past your hands and lodges it into your stomach. You scream at the pain as the knife cuts through your skin and blood comes welling out of the wound. The vampire gives you an evil grin as you fall off to her side. Sam shouts your name before he rushes towards you and chops the vampire’s head off.

Sam falls down to his knees beside you and presses his hand to your stomach. He begins praying to Cas for help, but he doesn’t appear. Moments later, Dean rushes into the room and drops to his knees on your other side. He pulls off his shirt and balls it up before pressing it to your wound. Dean asks Sam what happened before shouting at the empty air, begging Cas to show up. You begin to realize that Cas isn’t coming and you’re losing blood fast.

You really didn’t want Lucifer to find out about this, but if you didn’t get healed soon, you would die. “Luci,” you whisper through your haze. Sam and Dean look down at you in confusion until the flap of wings draws their attention elsewhere.

“What happened?” you hear Lucifer ask.

“What the Hell are you doing here?” Dean spits at him. Lucifer doesn’t respond, he simply pushes Dean to the side and tells the boys to get away from you. He scoops you up in his arms and runs his hands over your body.

When he finds the wound on your stomach, he presses his hand to the wound and shuts his eyes in concentration. A glow emanates from his hand and warmth spreads into you, healing your wound.

“You promised me,” Lucifer says as he leans down to kiss you, “You’re not allowed to die, remember?”

“I’m sorry,” you mumble against his lips.

“What the fuck?” you hear Dean shout from off to the side.

“Y/N, what’s going on?” Sam asks.

“You didn’t tell them?” Lucifer asks you. You shake your head. “Y/N is my mate,” Lucifer says looking up at Sam and Dean.

“No,” Sam whispers.

“Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?” Dean asks, “Y/N, you can’t possibly have mated with this ass-hat.”

“Dean, please,” you plead, “You don’t know anything about it.”

“No, I don’t, and I don’t want to. What I want is for you to get away from him. You’re coming back with us and we’re keeping you safe from him,” Dean responds. Sam just stands by, dumbfounded that you could do something like this.

“She’s not going anywhere with you,” Lucifer says, his arms tightening around you, “The two of you almost got her killed.”Dean moves closer, preparing to attack even though he knows he can’t really do any damage.

“Stop, please,” you yell. You push Lucifer’s arms from you and place yourself between the two men. “Dean, this was my choice. He didn’t force me into doing anything I didn’t want to do. I fell in love with him, I chose to be with him. You can’t blame him for any of this,” you say.

“How could you Y/N,” Sam says with the saddest look you’ve ever seen on his face, “You know what he wants to do to me and you still fell in love with him. How could you let him manipulate you like this?”

“I’m sorry Sam,” you respond, “but he didn’t manipulate me.” You feel like you’ve betrayed him.

“So you’re choosing him over us?” Dean asks.

“Dean, please, it doesn’t have to be like that,” you say.

“Yes it does,” Lucifer says from behind you. He turns you to face him before he continues, “Because that’s the way Dean is going to make it. Sam too. They’re going to make you choose. If you want to stay with them, tell me and I’ll let you go. I’ll understand.” His hands run down your arms.

You turn back to face Sam and Dean. “Please don’t make me choose,” you beg, “because I’ll choose him. Not only do I love him, I’m bonded to him. I’m his mate and I won’t leave him.”

Sam and Dean gawk at you before Sam speaks. “Then leave,” Sam says, hurt invading his voice, “We trusted you, we thought you were our friend, apparently we were wrong.”

Lucifer puffs himself up as if he’s about to attack. You press your hand against his chest and shake your head. “Let’s go,” you say as tears well in your eyes. Lucifer wraps his arms around you and you press your face against his chest, trying your best to hold back tears.

The world shifts around you and you find yourself in Lucifer’s bedroom. You can’t hold the tears back anymore. You hadn’t expected the boys to be happy about your relationship with Lucifer, but you had hoped that they would at least try to accept it. Instead, they had completely shut you out without even trying to understand.

“I’ll kill them,” Lucifer says angrily as he moves to the dresser and knocks the items from it.

“Lucifer, please don’t be angry,” you choke through your tears as you reach out to place a hand on his shoulder. He shakes your hand from him before moving to the other side of the room.

“How could I not be angry?” he asks, “They almost got you killed; and the way they treated you. Who do they think they are?”

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, tears streaming down your face.

“Why are you sorry?” Lucifer asks, “None of this was your fault, it was theirs. I should’ve smote them where they stood.” Your tears turn into sobs and you sit on the bed. Lucifer turns around to see the state you’re in. He quickly closes the distance between you and takes your face between his hands. “I’m sorry,” he says in a softer tone, “I won’t kill them, I promise, but I don’t want you around them if they’re going to treat you like that. Is there anything I can do to make this better?” He wipes the tears from your cheeks with his thumbs.

“Wings?” you ask. He smiles and nods before pulling his shirt over his head. Ever since the first time you’d seen them, you loved his wings. There was something comforting about their imperfection and you love the way colors shift across them when the light hit them just right. You shut your eyes tight as a bright light emanates from him. The light fades and you reopen your eyes to see six beautiful opal wings spread out behind Lucifer’s back.

Lucifer shifts to sit on the bed and you move to sit behind him. From this angle, the access to his bottom two sets of wings is limited because the topmost set of wings hides them from you. You run your hands along the ridge of his topmost set of wings. Using your thumbs, you rub small circles along the bones in his wings before moving to straighten his feathers. The task helps to calm you and it seems to calm Lucifer as well. You work wing by wing, massaging the flesh that covers his bones and straightening the feathers. Each time you finish working on a wing, he folds it in, revealing the next wing beneath.

You draw soft moans from his lips, despite his efforts to hold them back. He had let you massage his wings before and you knew what touching his wings did to him. When you’ve finished massaging and grooming each wing, you move your hands to the spot where his wings meet his back. You press your thumbs into the flesh, rubbing small circles against him. Your fingers snake into the delicate feathers at his back and you tug at them lightly.

Lucifer groans loudly and you can only imagine how hard you’ve made him. Your hands slide up to his shoulders and knead at the flesh there. You lean forward and press your lips to the nape of his neck. Lucifer inhales sharply. Your hands slide down his bare chest and your kiss the spot behind his ear. “Y/N,” he groans as he reaches up and turns his face towards you. He crashes his lips against yours roughly. “I’m glad you chose me over them,” he mumbles against your lips. You’re about to respond, but he thrusts his tongue into your mouth, preventing you from speaking. He turns his body so that he’s facing you and he wraps his arms around you, pulling you tightly to him. His forked tongue splits and circles your own tongue. Lucifer’s hands press against the small of your back and the nape of your neck, the coolness of him raising goose bumps on your skin.

Lucifer lifts you and carries you to the top of the bed, dropping you down on your back. He snaps his fingers and your clothing disappears along with the rest of his. “So beautiful,” he growls, “and you’re mine.” He leans down and covers your body with his own, his wings spreading out above you. His lips connect with the skin of your shoulder. He bites and sucks at the skin there. His lips move down your collarbone and to your breasts. He sucks one of your nipples between his lips and tugs it between his teeth. One of his hands moves up to knead your neglected breast. His calloused fingers press into your skin and he rolls and plucks your nipple between them. He kisses down your abdomen, growling ‘mine, all mine’ between kisses.

“All yours,” you moan back, agreeing with him. You loved Lucifer and if Sam and Dean couldn’t accept that, then it was their loss. There was no way you were going to leave Lucifer, you were his mate, and he was yours.

Lucifer pushes your legs apart and settles between them, kissing down one leg and up the other. Propping himself up on one elbow, he watches as you writhe on the bed when he presses his thumb against your clit and rubs harsh circles around it. He runs two fingers along your folds and slicks them in your juices. He dips his fingers into you and pulls them back out quickly, teasing you. He does this several times before you start to beg.

“Please, Lucifer,” you beg over and over again. He rewards you by pressing two fingers into you as far as they’ll go. He scissors and curls them, rubbing his calloused fingertips against your g-spot. Your hips buck up towards his hand. His fingers pump in and out of you and his thumb rubs harshly against your clit. You moan and writhe on the bed as he coaxes you towards the edge of climax. He slides a third finger to you and curls them all against your g-spot. That’s all it takes to send you tumbling over the edge. Your back arches off the bed and your walls flutter around his fingers.

Lucifer pulls his fingers out of you and licks them clean of your juices. “You taste so good,” he moans before leaning down and licking a stripe up your folds with the flat of his tongue. Your breath is still uneven when he presses his tongue into you. You moan as he draws you back to the edge of orgasm once again. His tongue scissors inside you and his nose nudges your over stimulated clit. He grabs your ass cheeks and lifts you towards his face to give him a better angle. He holds you tightly to him as his tongue swirls around inside you. The knot in your stomach reforms and you can feel it getting tighter and tighter. Your walls grow tighter around this tongue and he growls, sending vibrations straight to your sex.

“Lucifer,” you cry out as you cum around his tongue. Your walls clench down and your back arches off the bed once again. You fall back down on the bed and attempt to catch your breath as he licks you clean. He kisses his way back up your body; his cool lips help to relieve you of some of the heat that has accumulated within you. His hands slide up your body and he takes your wrists in his hands, moving them above your head and pressing them against the bed. He sucks the skin of your neck between his teeth. He rocks his hips down towards you and you can feel his hard cock pressing against your clit. He’s already made you cum twice, but you still wanted him. “Please, Lucifer, I need you,” you moan, you knew he liked it when you begged for him, “Please, I need you inside me.”

Lucifer smiles against your skin as he easily slides into you. The familiar feeling of him stretching and filling you washes over you. He lets go of your wrists and one of his hands wraps in your hair and tugs your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck. His other hand wraps around your hip and grips you tightly as he fucks you into the mattress. His thrusts are hard and fast, the headboard hits the wall with every thrust. His wings wrap around and caress your sides; the softness of them is a stark contrast to the strength of his thrusts. One of your hands twines into his blonde hair and the other grips his shoulder. You try to hold on and wait for him to cum at the same time as you, but with the way he hits every spot inside you perfectly it’s impossible.

“I want you to cum Y/N,” Lucifer growls in your ear, “Don’t hold back.” You do as he asks and stop holding back. You cry out as your walls clench down around him violently, your body exhausted from the pleasure Lucifer has given you. You fall back against the bed but Lucifer keeps thrusting into you. “I want you to cum for me again Y/N” Lucifer growls against your skin, “One more time.” 

“I don’t think I can,” you say breathlessly.

“We’ll see about that,” he responds. He pulls your hands away from him and slips out of you before turning you over on the bed. He grabs a pillow and places it under your hips as he lays you down so that your stomach is flat on the bed. You turn your head, pressing one cheek against the bed and watching Lucifer over your shoulder. He grabs your wrists and presses them down against the bed on either side of your head before he thrusts back into you. He pulls halfway out of you before thrusting back in, allowing him to continuously drag his length against your g-spot. The angle of his thrusts combined with the way he holds you down quickly causes the knot in your stomach to reform

Lucifer’s thrusts become sporadic and his grip on your wrists tightens. His wings shudder around you and he bites down on your shoulder as he spills his seed inside you. Your toes curl as the knot in your stomach snaps. You cry out as your walls slam down around him and your body shakes from the intensity of your orgasm.

“That’s my girl,” Lucifer whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear. You lay boneless on the bed and you feel like putty. The chill of Lucifer’s body offers relief from the heat of your own. He lies above you, kissing the marks he’s left along your shoulders and neck before capturing your lips with his. He pulls out of you slowly and rolls to his back.

He wraps his arms around you and pulls you tightly against him so that your cheek rests against his chest and your legs tangle with his. He caresses the bruises he’s left across your body “Thank you,” he says as he places a kiss on the top of your head.

“What for?” you ask

“For choosing to stay with me,” he says. You look up at him and caress his face.

“Of course I’d choose to stay with you, I love you Lucifer,” you say as you press your lips against his.

“I love you too Y/N,” he mumbles against your lips. He pulls the sheets up around you both and wraps his wings around you as you drift off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has discovered that she is pregnant and tells Lucifer about it.

Warnings: Cursing, smut, slight wing!kink

Fic:

Shit, you think to yourself. You sit on the edge of the tub, a pregnancy test with a tiny pink plus held loosely between your fingers. This was the fifth test you’ve taken, each positive. You’d been feeling strange for weeks. You felt ill from time to time, your appetite had changed, and your sense of smell was heightened. This was the last nail in the coffin. There was no doubt about it, you were pregnant. 

You stand up and look at yourself in the mirror. How do I tell him? you ask yourself, and even scarier, How will he react? He called you his mate, which implied that children were involved, but you weren’t sure if he’d actually want one. You had to tell him. He’d find out sooner or later anyway, it was better that he found out from you than through some other accident.

You turn from the mirror and walk out into the hall, looking in each room you pass. When you reach the library, you find Lucifer sitting in one of the large comfy chairs by the fireplace, light from the fire dances over his features. The book in his hands is one you’ve read recently. You quietly edge closer to him and he doesn’t take his eyes off the page.

“I see why you enjoyed this book,” he comments without looking up.

“Luci,” you whisper, barely audible. He pulls his eyes from the page and focuses on you.

“What’s wrong?” he asks, concern washing over his features. All your words seem to have gotten caught in your throat. “Y/N, talk to me,” he says. He shuts the book and places it on a table beside the chair. The words still refuse to pass your lips. You swallow hard, your throat feels thick. “Is it Sam and Dean? Did they say something to you?” he asks.

“No,” you respond, his last comment bringing your words back, “I haven’t talked to them since they told me to leave.”

“What is it then?” he asks, “Have you changed your mind? Do you want to leave me?” He sounds almost frantic.

“Lucifer, no, it’s just…” your words trail off.

“You have to talk to me,” he says, reaching out to take your hand. His eyes flick down when he notices you’re holding something in your hand. He takes the pregnancy test from your hand and looks down at it. His brow furrows and he sits in silence for a few moments. “You’re pregnant?” he asks.

“Yes,” you respond quietly. He doesn’t smile, he doesn’t laugh, he doesn’t even move. You shift uncomfortably from foot to foot, waiting for any kind of response.

“Pregnant,” he whispers as he places the pregnancy test to the side. You swallow hard, afraid he’s going to tell you that he doesn’t want a child. You’re not sure if you should say something or remain silent. Lucifer reaches out, placing a hand on each of your hips. He pulls you gently, moving you to stand in front of him. “Pregnant,” he whispers again, his eyes falling to your stomach, “We’re going to have a baby.” You notice he says ‘we’ not 'you.’

His hand moves under your shirt to your stomach and he presses his hand to your skin lightly. “I never thought I’d be a father,” he says, almost to himself. You reach out instinctively and caress his face. He looks up at you and a smile spreads across his face. “We’re having a baby,” he says, excitement invading his voice. He lifts your shirt slightly and presses a kiss to your stomach. Lucifer’s hands slide up your sides, pushing your shirt up you as he goes. You reach down and grasp the hem of your shirt before pulling it over your head.

Lucifer takes hold of your hips again and guides you to straddle his lap. “Are you ok with this? With having my baby mean?” he asks as his hands travel up and down your sides.

“Yes,” you respond, “I was afraid you wouldn’t want me to.” Lucifer laughs.

“You’re my mate, remember? That’s what we’re meant to do, mate,” he says, “I just didn’t think it would happen so quickly.” His hands slip to your back and one moves up to tangle in your hair. He pulls you in and crashes his lips against yours. Your hands tangle in his hair. Lucifer’s tongue thrusts into your mouth and his forked tongue splits, circling your own. The warmth of the fire at your back contrasts with the chill of Lucifer’s touch.

Lucifer’s lips break from yours and he kisses his way down to your neck. He sucks the skin between his teeth and leaves a mark. His hands reach down and grasp your hips again. He pulls your hips down, grinding you against him.

“Lucifer,” you groan. You move your lips to his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. Lucifer snaps his fingers, removing the clothes from each of you. His shoulders shift and a bright light washes over you. You shut your eyes, knowing that when you open them his wings will be there. He continues to guide your hips up and down, sliding his half hard cock through your damp folds. You can feel him growing harder each time you rock your hips.

Lucifer’s wings wrap around your body and caress your bare skin. He helps you to lift your hips and he lines himself up with your entrance. You slide your fingers between his feathers and tug lightly as he pushes into you. The feeling is so familiar, but it’s something you’d never get tired of.

Lucifer thrusts up into you slowly he guides your hips down towards him. His fingers caress your skin just as softly as his feathers. This is the gentlest he’s ever been with you.

His eyes rake over your body as you move above him. A small smile crosses his lips. One of his hands slides around to the small of your back and the other tangles in your hair again. Without his hands controlling your movements, you begin rolling your hips faster than before. Lucifer’s breath hitches as he pulls you down towards him, his lips just barely brushing yours.

“Careful,” he mumbles, “We don’t want to hurt him.” 

“We won’t,” you mumble back. You tug on his feathers a little harder, causing him to grunt. You can tell he’s trying hard to control himself. He pulls you against him, trying to control your movements again. His lips crash with yours and his tongue thrusts into your mouth. The hand that’s tangled in your hair slips down your back and finds its way around to your front. His fingers trace over your skin until they reach your clit.

He rubs slow circles around your clit, causing the knot in your stomach to coil and pull tight. You can feel his cock twitching inside you as you continue lifting and lowering yourself above him.

The knot in your stomach breaks and your orgasm washes over you, slow but intense. Lucifer soon follows, his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you. His orgasm helps to draw out your own as wave after wave of pleasure washes over you. Lucifer’s hands travel over your body, caressing and kneading every inch of you that he can reach.

Your movements slow and finally come to a stop as Lucifer becomes soft inside you. You rest your forehead against his as your breathing returns to normal. Lucifer’s hand presses against your stomach gently as his blue eyes examine your expression. You remove your hands from his wings, one moving to the base of Lucifer’s neck, the other moving to cover his hand that’s over your stomach.

“Why did you say ‘him’?” you ask.

“I just didn’t want to call the baby an it and 'him’ was the first thing that came to my mind,” he responds. 

“Do you want the baby to be a boy?” you ask.

“I wouldn’t mind having a girl,” Lucifer muses, “As long as she looks more like you than me.” You giggle as he pulls you in to kiss you again. “I don’t understand why you were so hesitant to tell me about this,” he says, “You have no clue how happy you’ve made me.”

“I don’t know,” you respond, “I guess I was afraid you wouldn’t want a baby and maybe you wouldn’t want me if I had one.”

“Never,” Lucifer says, “I would never not want you. You’re my mate. We’re bonded for the rest of forever, remember? No matter what, I will always be yours and you will always be mine. Having a child is just a bonus.”

“Even if I look like a planet?” you ask.

“Especially then,” Lucifer responds with a laugh. He pulls you in and kisses you again.

Lucifer pulls away from you and looks you in the eye. “Remember our deal? How I said I would postpone the events of the apocalypse if you came to live with me?”

“Yes,” you respond cautiously, afraid of what he’ll say next.

“I don’t want that anymore,” he says, “I’m breaking our deal.” Your heart drops. You’d though that you could postpone the apocalypse for several years but you’d only managed less than one.

“Oh,” is the only sound you can make.

“I don’t think you understand what I’m saying,” Lucifer says.

“You’re starting up the apocalypse again,” you say quietly. Your gaze drops from his.

Lucifer just laughs before he hooks two fingers under your chin and brings your gaze back to his. “No,” he says, “I’m not going to restart the apocalypse; I’m going to end it. I want to be here for you and our baby. No quarrel is worth giving that up. If I start the apocalypse again, I could die or get sent back to the pit. I’d never get to see my child or you again. This stupid war is over, I won’t fight in it anymore.”

“Luci,” you whisper as you reach out and caress his cheek, “Thank you.”

Lucifer smiles at you. “Maybe we should tell Sam and Dean so they can stop trying to find a way to get rid of me,” he says.

“You think they’ll listen?” you ask.

“They better,” Lucifer says, “Because I won’t let them take me from you." 

"Neither will I,” you say before pressing your lips to his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t want to give too much away, but basically the reader talks to Sam and Dean about her situation with Lucifer and they aren’t happy about it. They try to coax her back to them, but she puts her foot down and makes them understand that she isn’t leaving Lucifer.

Warnings: Smut, wing!Kink, grace!kink, kind of dom! and sub!Lucifer, kind of sub! and dom!Reader, biting, cursing, fighting with the Winchesters

Fic:

Castiel, please, if you can hear me I need to talk to you; Sam and Dean too. I know they’re mad at me and you probably are too, but if you’d just hear me out you might not be so angry anymore. Some… things have happened since I last saw Sam and Dean and they need to know about them. You do too. If you could just convince them to talk to me I would be extremely grateful. Please Cas, I’ll never ask you for anything ever again, just this one favor and that’s it. Please.

“They still haven’t responded?” Lucifer asks as he walks into the library. You look up at him and shake your head, the last line of your prayer fading away. It had been about thirteen weeks since you found out about your pregnancy. Your baby bump was just beginning to show and as the baby grew, the need to tell Sam and Dean about him grew as well.

Lucifer moves to stand before you and drops to his knees. His cold hands press under the hem of your shirt and lift it just enough for him to press a kiss to your stomach. “Hello little one,” Lucifer mumbles. You card your fingers through his hair. “He’s got a strong heartbeat,” Lucifer says, “He’s gonna be a fighter, just like his mom.”

“And an angel, just like his dad,” you add, a smile crossing your lips.

“You don’t really need to talk to them,” Lucifer says looking up at you.

“Yes I do,” you respond, “They don’t know that you don’t want to fight anymore. What’s worse is if they find a way to kill you. I won’t let them take you from me.“ You reach out and cup his cheek.

“It’s amazing how concerned you are about protecting Satan,” he says with a chuckle. 

“Luci, you know I love you,” you say before leaning in to kiss him. 

“I know,” he says as he stands, “And I love you too, which is why I’m taking you to my bed right now.” He lifts you easily from the chair and wraps your legs around his waist. It all happens so quickly that you actually squeal. Lucifer captures your lips with his own as he carries you off to your shared bedroom. “I’m gonna make you forget all about those stupid Winchesters,” Lucifer mumbles against your lips.

When he reaches the room, he shuts the door behind him and carries you to the bed. He lays you down gently and pulls his shirt over his head, instantly revealing his wings with a flash of light. The wings were always your favorite. You loved the way the colors changed as light moved across them. Lucifer moves onto the bed and settles himself between your legs. You trace your fingers down his chest and he smirks down at you. You wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face; you slide your hands along his shoulders and slip your fingers between his feathers, tugging lightly. 

Lucifer’s eyes fall shut and he groans loudly. You work your fingers deeper between his feathers, caressing and tugging. It amazed you how something as small as a light touch could make someone as powerful as Lucifer a moaning mess.

Suddenly, Lucifer’s eyes snap open. He leans over you, careful to keep his weight off your stomach, and kisses your neck. A warm, tingling feeling travels from the spot where his lips meet your skin down to your breasts, down your stomach and then down your thighs; conveniently avoiding the spot where you wanted to feel that sensation the most. You knew he was toying with you.

The first time he’d used his grace on you was to heal you after you’d gotten hurt on a hunt. Recently, he’d used it to soothe you when you felt morning sickness. After some experimenting, he realized there were other things he could use it for; like teasing you from halfway across the house. The feeling was unique, something only an angel could give you, something you only ever wanted Lucifer to make you feel.

Lucifer snaps his fingers, making all of your clothing disappear along with the rest of his. Lucifer’s lips move down to your nipple and he sucks it into his mouth, his forked tongue splitting and circling the hardened bud. He uses his grace to tease you, making it feel like hands are kneading your thighs, so close to where you want him to be. Lucifer kisses across the valley between your breasts and treats your other nipple in the same manner as the first. One of his hands travels down to your core and he slides a finger through your wet folds

“Mmm, Y/N, so wet for me,” he groans against your skin, “I’ve barely even touched you.”

“Maybe you should stop using your grace and just touch me instead,” you suggest.

“You know you like it,” Lucifer whispers in your ear, “You like that I can make you cum from all the way across this mansion.” You groan and let your head fall back against the pillows. He was right; you did like it, more than you cared to admit. Lucifer kisses your lips as his grace concentrates on your clit, making it feel like fingers are rubbing circles around it. You moan loudly. One of Lucifer’s hands wraps in your hair as the other continues to move up and down your folds.

“Luci,” you groan. Your eyes flutter shut as you give over to the sensations he’s creating within you. Ever since you’d gotten pregnant, things seemed to be more intense. You reach up and delve your fingers between his feathers again, causing him to grunt. He rocks his hips down, his hard cock pressing against your thigh. “Please Lucifer,” you say, knowing that he liked it when you begged, “I need you inside me.” Lucifer gives in a little too quickly, normally he’d draw things out until you were a begging, moaning mess, but not this time.

Lucifer shifts and spreads your legs wide before kneeling between them. “Lucifer, what’s wrong?” you ask, propping yourself up on your elbows.

“Nothing, why?” he asks in return.

“Aren’t you going to make me beg?” you ask

“Not this time,” he says as his hands travel down your body. You quirk an eyebrow at him. “What?” he asks, “Can’t a man please his woman if he wants to?” You laugh at his question.

“Well, please away,” you say with a small chuckle. Lucifer’s hands wrap around your hips and he lifts them slightly, the tip of his cock pressing against your entrance. He slides into you slowly, he’d been so gentle with you ever since he found out you were pregnant. Some of his grace stays to rub slow circles around your clit while the rest moves up, making it feel like he’s kneading your breasts. “Lucifer,” you moan. His wings wrap around his body and caress your sides, enclosing the two of you between them.

“I love you Y/N,” Lucifer says as he begins thrusting, slow and gentle.

“I love you too Lucifer,” you moan. You thrust your fingers between his feathers again and tug lightly. Lucifer groans and grunts as he struggles to keep a slow, steady pace. You rock your hips in time with his rhythm, pushing him deep inside you and causing you both to moan. His grace moves over your body, making it feel like lips and hands are touching you everywhere you need to be touched. He knew your body so well and he knew exactly what to do to bring you to orgasm.

Your walls begin to tighten around him and you can feel him twitch inside you. “Y/N,” he groans as his thrusts become more erratic. He uses his grace to press harder against your clit, causing the knot in your stomach to near the breaking point.

“Lucifer,” you moan as the knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clench down around him. You tug Lucifer’s feathers, drawing him into the precipice of orgasm right alongside you. He groans your name as he spills himself inside you. His wings shudder as he cums, caressing your skin with their light touch.

Lucifer stills and catches his breath before pulling out of you and rolling to lay by your side. He turns you on your side, facing away from him and he presses his front to your back, the chill of him seeping into your skin. Lucifer snakes an arm under your neck and wraps the other around your midsection, his hand pressing lightly against your stomach. “I still can’t believe we’re having a baby,” Lucifer says.

“Really?” you ask teasingly, “I’m still not past the fact that I’m sleeping with the Devil.” Lucifer laughs along with you before he kisses your cheek, neck and shoulder.

“I love you Y/N,” he says, “I know this is a little out of order but…” You hear him open the nightstand drawer and rummage around for a moment before you look over your shoulder to see him holding something between his fingers. He moves his hand in front of you to show you what he’s holding, his arm wrapping around you in the process.

“Luci,” you gasp. He holds a ring out before you; a silver band with an oval opal at the center, surrounded by diamonds and four stones of blue topaz.

“I know you’re already my mate and we’re bonded and all, but I just thought that maybe you’d like to be my wife,” he says, almost nervously, “Will you marry me?”

“Yes, Lucifer, of course I’ll marry you. I love you,” you say, looking back over your shoulder and pressing your lips to his, “Is this why you were so eager to please me? Sucking up to make sure I’d say yes?” He hums in affirmation. Lucifer slides the ring onto the ring finger of your left hand. You turn back around to study the ring a little closer. Colors shifted across the opal as you tilted your hand, reminiscent of his wings. The blue topaz reminded you of his eyes. “Thank you Luci, it’s beautiful,” you say as you awkwardly turn to face him. You press yourself as close to him as you can with the baby bump in the way.

Lucifer smiles at you. “I’m glad you like it,” he says, “The people in the store kept trying to sell me straight diamonds, but I thought you might like something a little more unique.” You laugh at the idea of some poor jewelry store clerk trying to help the Devil pick out an engagement ring.

“You mean something that reminds me of you whenever I look at it,” you tease.

“Hey, I am unique,” he teases back.

“Well, I suppose I can’t argue with that,” you say with a laugh as you lean in to kiss him.

“Y/N, when did you fall in love with me?” he asks, pulling away from you slightly.

“That’s a tough question to answer,” you respond, “It’s not like there was a specific moment or event that made me love you. It was more of a gradual process. The more I talked to you, the more attached to you I grew and I guess I just started having these feelings for you. It sounds stupid, but that’s how it happened. I guess if there’s one thing that made me love you, it was when you talked about the family you used to have and the way they casted you out. It made me want to be there for you.“ You kiss his face here and there during your speech, bringing a smile to his lips. "When did you fall in love with me?” you ask, curious to know how it had come to pass.

“The moment you showed me a hint of compassion,” he says simply. You furrow your brow in confusion. “You remember the morning after that night you stormed out on me?”

“You mean the morning I apologized to Satan?” you ask with a giggle.

“Yeah, that morning,” he confirms, kissing your cheek, “The moment you said you were sorry for not giving me a chance to talk to you was the moment I fell for you. No one’s ever given me the chance to explain, no one but you.”

“Luci,” you whisper, caressing his cheek.

“I never meant for this to happen you know,” he says, “When I brought you here, I only wanted someone to talk to; and I wanted to hurt the Winchesters, but that’s beside the point. I always saw humans as hairless apes; selfish, loathsome creatures, but you’re not like the rest. You sparked something in me that I’ve never felt before. You gave me the chance to love someone and to have a family again. You gave me a chance to be a better man, and I thank you for that.”

“Lucifer,” you say with a smile. You lean in to press your lips against his.

“It sounds dumb, but I thank my father every day that you chose me,” he mumbles against your lips.

“Luci, I’m bonded to you, remember? Where else would I go?” you ask, “How could I ever not choose you?”

“But you chose me in the first place,” Lucifer says, “You chose to bond with me. You chose to be my mate.” Lucifer caresses your cheek as he speaks. “You have no clue how afraid I am of losing you and everything you’ve given me,” Lucifer says, “I never thought I’d feel this way about anyone, but now that I do, I can’t lose you.”

“I can’t lose you either,” you say, “I love you and nothing is ever going to change that. I will never leave you, I promise.” You rest your forehead against his before leaning in to kiss him. “You’re my mate as much as I am yours,” you mumble. A yawn passes your lips, causing Lucifer to chuckle.

“Go to sleep my little human,” Lucifer whispers, “The baby needs you to rest.” You nod your head and turn over, pressing your back against Lucifer and allowing him to wrap his arms and wings around you.

“I love you Lucifer,” you mumble sleepily.

“I love you too Y/N,” you hear him respond as you drift off to sleep in his arms.

***

When you wake up, you’re warm. You roll over to find an empty bed. “Luci?” you ask, rubbing the sleep from your eyes. No response. You slip out of bed and find a pair of sweatpants and a baggy sweater to put on before stepping into the hall.

“Lucifer?” you ask, shocked to find him pacing the hall, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. For a moment, you’re afraid he’s decided he’s made a mistake by asking you to marry him.

“Oh, Y/N,” he says, stopping in front of you. He wraps his arms around you and kisses your forehead, “Good morning.”

“Luci, what’s wrong?” you ask.

“I was just having a conversation with Castiel,” he says, clarifying with, “Angel radio.”

“And?” you ask.

“The boys will talk to you, albeit reluctantly. Apparently it took Cas a lot of coaxing,” he says.

“When do they want to talk?” you ask excitedly. You’d waited so long for this and now it was finally happening. “I can be ready in an hour!” you say.

“Slow down,” Lucifer says, “If this is going to happen, we’re setting some ground rules first. For instance, I’m going with you and you’re not leaving my sight.”

“Luci,” you sigh, “Nothing is going to happen, there may be some fighting, but that’s it. It’s not like they’re going to hurt me.”

“No?” he asks, “What if those morons find out that you’re pregnant with my child and they decide he should never be born?”

“They wouldn’t do that,” you say, desperate to believe your own words.

“Just to be safe, let me go with you,” he pleads, “How could I live with myself if I let someone harm you, or our baby?”

“Fine, you can come,” you say, “But you have to be civil. They’re my friends, or at least they were.”

“I’ll try,” Lucifer says.

“That’s all I ask,” you say.

“And if I think they’re going to hurt you, I’m zapping us out of there without a second thought, deal?” he asks.

“Deal,” you respond.

“One hour,” he says, “I’ll tell Castiel that they’ll see you then.” You nod eagerly and kiss him on the cheek before heading back to your room to get ready.

The minutes tick by and before you know it, an hour has passed. “Ready?” Lucifer asks as he pops his head into the bedroom. You look up from where you sit on the bed, trying to work up the nerve to finally talk with the boys. You fiddle with your engagement ring before nodding your head. Lucifer walks over and takes your hand, helping you to stand before wrapping his arms around you. “Just remember, the second you want to leave, tell me and we’re gone,” he whispers. He leans in to kiss your lips before the two of you disappear.

In the blink of an eye, you find yourself standing in a shabby motel room, exactly like one of the ones you used to stay in when you hunted with the boys. Castiel stands by a dresser off to the side of the room, fiddling with a button on his trench coat. Sam sits on one of the beds, running a hand through his hair. Dean leans against a wall, his arms crossed; his gaze hardens when he sees you standing in Lucifer’s arms.

“Cas, you didn’t say he was coming,” Dean says.

“How else was she supposed to get here?” Lucifer asks. Dean’s eyes narrow and Sam looks up at you.

“Y/N?” he says, standing from the bed. He takes a step towards you, reaching out a timid hand before retracting it.

“You can leave now Lucifer,” Cas says, “Sam and Dean wish to speak with Y/N alone.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Lucifer says, wrapping his arms tighter around you.

“It’s not like we’re going to hurt her,” Dean says, “None of us are the Devil after all.”

“Lucifer has never hurt me,” you say in his defense.

“No,” Dean spits back, “He only kidnapped you and manipulated you.”

“Dean, I went willingly; and he didn’t manipulate me,” you say.

“Really? Because as I recall, you hated him. You wanted him dead just as much as we did, maybe even more so,” Dean says.

“That was before I knew him,” you say, “He’s not the person I thought he was, and if you gave him a chance, you might see that.”

“Y/N, he’s the Devil,” Sam says, “He doesn’t love you, he’s only using you.”

“That’s not true,” you reply, “I’ve spent time with him Sam, he’s not who you think he is.” 

“Y/N, I love you,” Sam says, “Can’t you see that? I’ve always loved you. Lucifer knew that and that’s why he took you away.” The pain behind his words keeps you from speaking.

“How could I have possibly known that?” Lucifer asks, “Though I suppose it is fitting; the angel and his one true vessel both being in love with the same person.”

“You see?” Sam asks, “He knew that taking you from me would destroy me. He used you, just like he wants to use me. Why can’t you see that? He thought that if you loved him, it would make me more willing to consent.” You shake your head, not believing Sam’s words. “Please Y/N, come back to us, come back to me,” Sam begs.

“It’s not that easy,” you say, “I love him Sam. If you really love me, then you want me to be happy. Sam, I couldn’t be happy with you. I’m sorry, but I’ve never felt that way towards you, even before all of this. I don’t want to hurt you, but I won’t leave him; not for you, and not for anyone else.” You could see the pain in Sam’s hazel eyes. You’d always thought he felt something for you. The two of you fought so well together, as if you were one person in two bodies. He’d always been protective of you and he got jealous when other people tried to get close to you, but you never wanted it to go anywhere. He was like a brother to you, but that was it. You never had any romantic attachments to him.

“No, you think you love him, but you don’t,” Dean says, “It’s nothing more than Stockholm syndrome. You sympathized with your captor in order to survive, we understand that.”

“It’s more than that Dean,” you say, trying to make them understand, “Not only am I in love with him, but I’m his mate and he’s mine. We’re bonded and I won’t leave him.”

“Bonded,” Sam scoffs, “Did he tell you how it really works? Castiel explained it to us. Only angels can bond, not humans. Sure, he’s bonded to you, but you have a choice. You can walk away whenever the Hell you want. You’re not beholden to him in any way, shape, or form.”

“It doesn’t matter,” you say, “I won’t leave him.” Even if Lucifer had lied about you being bonded to him, it didn’t matter, you still loved him.

“Come back to us,” Sam pleads, “I can live with you not loving me as long as I know you’re safe. You can have a life with me, a normal human life.”

“I won’t leave him,” you repeat.

“You’ve been lied to for so long that you can’t tell the difference between what’s true and what’s false,” Sam says, “Please, Y/N, break off this deal you’ve made with the Devil and come back to us. Even if it starts the Apocalypse again, we’ll find a way to stop it. You don’t have to pretend to love him.” You shake your head at him. You weren’t pretending, what you felt for Lucifer was real.

“I said I won’t leave him,” you shout, putting your foot down.

“Why not?” Sam asks.

“Because I love him, I’m going to marry him, and I’m pregnant with his child,” you shout.

“Oh God,” Sam says, burying his face in his hands before running his fingers through his hair.

“You’re carrying the antichrist?” Dean asks.

“He’s not the antichrist,” you say, “He’s a nephilim. No different than any other child created by an angel and a human.”

He’s the Devil’s child Y/N,” Dean says angrily, “You can’t honestly believe that any child of his could be good.”

“You can’t go through with this,” Sam says, “Can’t you see, he’s planned this all along. You’re a pawn and that baby you’re carrying is just another gun in his arsenal.”

“You don’t know a damn thing,” you say angrily, “You Winchesters are always on your high horses. ‘Saving people, hunting things, the family business,’ right? Well while the two of you were chasing your tails trying to find a way to kill Lucifer, I ended the Apocalypse. Lucifer doesn’t want to fight anymore and that’s because of me and the child I’m carrying. You can call me the Devil’s whore or whatever you want, but it doesn’t change the fact that this war is over because of me. I love him and that’s the end of the story. You can either accept that or shun me; either way, it won’t change how I feel about him. I want you in my life, all of you, that’s why I came here today. I don’t want to lose you guys, but if you make me choose, I will choose him; so please, for the love of God, don’t make me choose.”

“Wait, he’s refusing to advance the Apocalypse?” Dean asks slowly, clearly confused.

“Yes,” you say, “Because of me, he’s refusing to fight.”

“You really love him?” Sam asks quietly.

“Yes, I do,” you respond.

“If I had told you about my feelings sooner, would it have changed things?” Sam questions.

“No, Sam, it wouldn’t have,” you answer.

“And you,” Sam says looking to Lucifer, “Don’t you still need me as a vessel? Won’t you burn out?”

“No,” Lucifer responds, “Since I decided to stop fighting, I have no need to use my powers excessively. This vessel will work just fine. This isn’t some sort of trap as you believe it to be. I’m not trying to trick you into giving consent, I don’t want it. The only thing I want is Y/N, and this child.” Lucifer places a hand on your stomach and wraps his other arm around your chest, holding you firmly against him.

“So you’re saying that you actually have feelings for her?” Dean asks.

Lucifer chuckles. “I know, it seems impossible right?” he says, “I never intended to love her. I only wanted someone to talk to, and she was the most interesting human I knew. I will admit that I knew taking her from you would hurt you, but I didn’t know you had feelings for her. Rather, I thought that if I took her, you would be more willing to consent to being my vessel in order to insure her safety; but I don’t want that any longer. Y/N is the only person to ever show me any compassion, other than Nick, but that’s different. She listened to what I had to say and showed me sympathy. I truly believe that she’s the only person to ever love and accept me. I won’t fight this war any longer. I won’t die for a cause that I care little about, not when I’d leave behind a woman who loves me and our child.” Dean nods his head, slowly as if he’s reluctant to believe what he’s hearing, but decides to believe it nonetheless.

“Take care of her,” Sam says, pain seeping into his voice.

“I will,” Lucifer affirms.

“I accept that she’s choosing you over me, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it,” Sam says, “I swear to God, if I find out that you’ve hurt her in any way, I’ll find a way to kill you.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less,” Lucifer says.

“I’m sorry Y/N,” Dean says, “Sam is too. You’re a grown woman and you can make your own choices. If this is what you truly want, we’ll respect that.”

“Thank you,” you say, “I realize that this isn’t going to make you friends. I don’t expect you to want to sit around and chat with Lucifer and I’m not asking you to. All I ask is that you let him be, for my sake.” Both of the brothers nod their heads.

“I guess we should be thanking you for doing our job for us,” Dean says, a weak smile on his face. You laugh a weak laugh before looking to Sam. His head hangs low, a look of dejection crossing his face. You push Lucifer’s hands away and he lets you slide from his embrace.

“Sam,” you say, cupping his cheek and raising his gaze to yours, “I’m sorry Sam, I’m so sorry.”

“You never loved me?” he asks.

“Sam, you’ve always been my friend. You’re like a brother to me even, but I don’t love you, not in the way I love Lucifer. If what you say is true and the feelings I have for him don’t exist because I’m bonded to him, it just means that they’re my true feelings, based on me and me alone. Even if the feelings I have for him weren’t made stronger by bonding, I still love him. Like I said, I won’t leave him. I’m sorry that I’ve hurt you Sam, but I can’t feel something that doesn’t exist,” you say. Sam nods his head.

“I understand,” he says sadly, “Friends?”

“Friends,” you confirm before giving him a hug.

“I think it would be beneficial to let Sam and Dean think about this conversation,” Castiel says, “I sense that their emotional states are out of balance.” You can’t help but laugh.

“When are their emotional states not out of balance?” you ask, letting a thick layer of sarcasm coat your words. Lucifer laughs.

“Hey!” Dean exclaims. Lucifer holds his hand out to you and you take it.

“So, see you guys around?” you ask.

“Yeah,” Sam says, a weak smile crossing his lips.

“Don’t be a stranger,” Dean says. You nod your head before the world shifts with a flap of Lucifer’s wings.

“You lied to me,” you say as soon as you’re back in your bedroom. You pull your hand away from his and turn to glare at him.

“Y/N, I’m sorry,” he says, reaching out to you.

“No,” you say, smacking his hand away, “I’m your mate, your future wife, and the mother of your child. What makes you think you can tell me lies and get away with it?” You’re not truly angry with him. You loved him, bonded or not, but you wanted an honest answer out of him.

“I was afraid that if you thought you had the option of leaving me, you would,” he says, “Please, I just don’t want to lose you.”

“No more lies,” you say as you grab the front of his shirt and push him hard against the wall, “If we’re going to work, you’re never going to lie to me ever again, got that?” Lucifer’s eyes flood with lust.

“Fuck Y/N, you know I like it when you take control,” Lucifer growls. You twist your fingers into his hair and tug his head to the side, exposing his neck.

“I asked you a question,” you say before biting down on the skin of his neck.

“Yes, I got it,” he groans, “No more lies.”

“Good,” you say before crashing your lips against his. You pull him away from the wall and he lets you guide him to the bed. You push him back and he sits down on the bed, making the springs creak. Lucifer looks up at you, his eyes filled with lust, watching as you pull your shirt over your head and kick off your shoes. You push your pants down and kick them to the side before toeing off your socks.

Leaving your bra and panties in place, you move to straddle Lucifer’s lap. His hands reach up to take hold of your hips, but you push them back down on the bed. “Grace only,” you say as you move your hands to his shoulders. Lucifer fists his hands in the sheets as he uses his grace to touch you. It feels like hands are running up and down your back, trying to pull you closer to him.

You push his button down shirt from his shoulders and pull his t-shirt over his head. His hands fist back into the sheets and his grace keeps trying to pull you closer. “Wings,” you say. He obeys, revealing his wings with a flash of light. You leave kisses and bite marks along his neck and shoulders as you delve your fingers between his feathers. Lucifer groans and lifts his hips in an attempt to meet yours. You lift your hips as well, denying him the friction he’s seeking.

“Y/N, please,” he groans, his knuckles turning white as he fists the sheets tighter.

“That’s it,” you whisper in his ear, “Beg.”

“Please, Y/N, I need you,” he says, you’d never heard him sound so desperate, “Please forgive me.” You bite down on his neck. “Fuck,” he groans, “Y/N, I’m sorry. I’ll never lie to you, never again. Please, I promise. I need you Y/N, please.” He moans, grunts, and groans with every kiss or bite you leave and with every tug of his feathers. You’d reduced him to a begging mess, something he normally did to you. It made you feel powerful and you liked it.

“Tell me what you need,” you say, mimicking the words he so often used on you.

“You,” he groans.

“Oh, but Luci, I’m right here,” you tease.

“Please,” he groans, “I need to be inside you.” That was exactly what you wanted to hear. You rock your hips down on him, rewarding him. His hard cock strains against the denim, begging to be set free. “I need you to fuck me,” Lucifer groans. 

You rock your hips against him over and over again. The fabric of your panties rubs against your clit, creating a delicious friction. His hands reach up to touch you and you push them away. “If you don’t do what I tell you, I won’t let you cum,” you threaten.

Lucifer clenched his jaw as your fingers caress his feathers and the ridges of his wings. “P-please,” he moans, “N-need to be in-inside you.” You smirk against his shoulder; you had him right where you wanted him. You run your fingers down his chest and abdomen until they reach the button of his pants. You unbutton them as fast as you can, everything made more awkward by the baby bump in the way. Lucifer doesn’t seem to mind. He sighs audibly as you tug down his pants and boxers just enough to let his cock spring free.

You pump your hand over him a few times, using the precum that’s leaked from him as lubricant. His grace moves up to your chest kneading your breasts before moving down to your hips. He makes it feel like lips are leaving kisses along your shoulder and neck. “Please,” he whispers.

You nod your head. “You can touch me now,” you say, giving him permission to use his hands. They instantly fly to the clasp of your bra, unhooking it before tearing the material from your body. One of his hands presses against the small of your back while the other presses against the nape of your neck. He draws you in and crashes his lips against yours, his forked tongue thrusting into your mouth. Lucifer rocks his hips up towards you, pressing his throbbing cock against your aching core. You needed him as badly as he needed you.

Lucifer’s hands slide down to the waistband of your panties. He plays with the material, asking permission before going any further. You nod your head. Lucifer grips the material on one of your hips and tears it before doing the same to the other side. “Hey, I liked those!” you exclaim.

Lucifer chuckles and snaps his fingers. “Good as new, see?” he asks, holding the material out for you to examine. You roll your eyes before pressing your lips to his. He takes hold of your hips as you slide your tongue into his mouth, exploring and pressing your tongue between the halves of his forked one. Lucifer moans into your mouth as he lines himself up with your entrance, the tip of his cock pressing against your folds. You sigh as he guides you onto his cock and sheaths himself inside you. 

“I love you,” Lucifer whispers.

“I love you too,” you whisper back. Lucifer wraps his wings around you, the feathers caressing your skin. You rock your hips, sliding him out and in, out and in. Even after all the teasing and biting, he was still gentle, always afraid of hurting the baby. He kisses your neck and shoulder, nipping at the skin here and there. His hands slide to your back, holding you to him as he thrusts into you.

He hits every spot inside you perfectly, drawing you closer and closer to climax with every thrust. One of his hands twists into your hair and he pulls you towards him, crashing his lips against yours again. “Lucifer,” you moan against his lips, the knot in your stomach pulling tight. Lucifer grunts, his cock twitching inside you. 

“Y/N,” he groans. That’s all it takes to send you over the edge. The knot in your stomach breaks and your walls clamp down around his length. You moan his name and he follows you over the edge. His cock pulses as he spills himself deep inside you.

The two of you still and catch your breaths. He stands, still inside you, and kicks off his remaining clothing before carrying you to the top of the bed. He pulls out of you and lays you back against the pillows before lying down beside you. Lucifer wraps you up in his arms and wings as you snuggle in closer to him.

“I’m sorry that I lied to you,” he says, caressing your cheek, “I was afraid of losing you. The truth is, I’m bonded to you and you have the power to break that bond. You’re the only person I will ever want or have. You, on the other hand, if you decide to stray and be with someone else, my bond to you will break. Once it’s gone, it will never reform. You’ve given me everything I never thought I’d have and I’m afraid of losing it. I’ve never been so afraid of anything in my life.”

“Luci,” you say, “I may not be bonded to you, but I love you. I won’t stray, I promise. I love you and I’m never going to leave you.” Lucifer intertwines his fingers with yours, playing with the engagement ring on your left hand.

“I love …” Lucifer begins, but his words trail off. His eyes stare off into the distance and his face turns deathly pale.

“Lucifer, what’s wrong?” you ask worriedly, cupping his face between your hands and trying to bring his attention back to you.

“It’s Michael,” Lucifer says, his blue eyes fixing on your own, “He wants you dead.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Michael’s demands, Lucifer tries to find a way to protect the reader.

Warnings: Nothing much, just a little fighting (and my inability to write a short fic if that’s a warning), no smut in this part but there will be in the next part if you guys want the story to continue!

Fic:

Little brother, do you honestly think I would let you walk away from this fight. This war is your destiny, our destiny. You cannot simply refuse to fight me, I will not allow it. If you will not fight me willingly, I will force your hand. That mate you have taken, I would venture to guess that you would not want to lose her. Fight me brother, for her sake. I will await your answer. In the meantime, until you accept my offer…

This is a call to all of my brothers and sisters. Whichever of you can bring me the head of Lucifer’s mate shall have my eternal gratitude; something that is highly valuable.

“Dead?” you ask.

“This is all my fault,” Lucifer says.

“Luci, what are you talking about?” you ask, terror invading your voice.

“Michael won’t let this war end, not while both of us are still alive,” Lucifer says, “If I don’t fight, he’ll make me fight by taking you from me. He’s never been bonded, but he knows that the death of one’s mate is agonizing. He knows I’ll fight him to protect you.”

“No, you can’t do that,” you say, “We’re hidden here right? We can stay here, you don’t have to fight. I won’t have you risk your life because of me.”

“It’s all my fault,” Lucifer repeats.

“Why do you keep saying that?” you ask angrily.

“Because I put a target on your back. I chose you as my mate and now Michael knows he can use that against me. He’ll hurt you to hurt me,” Lucifer says, “I ruined your life.”

“Are you kidding me?” you ask, “I chose you too remember?”

“But you didn’t know what all of the consequences would be,” Lucifer counters.

“Yeah, well neither did you,” you say, “And as I recall, I’ve always had a target on my back. Not only am I a hunter, but I ran with the Winchesters. I don’t know about your perspective, but from where I stand, that was never a safe gig.”

Lucifer wraps his arms and wings around you and holds you tight against his chest. “I have to fight,” Lucifer says.

“No,” you say, “You’re only giving Michael what he wants, you’re playing into his hands, can’t you see that?”

“I have to protect you,” Lucifer says, irritation leaking into his voice.

“I can protect myself,” you say stubbornly. 

“And what about our child?” Lucifer asks angrily.

You don’t have an answer. Instead, you ask another question, “Does Michael know about him?”

“I don’t know,” Lucifer says, “He only mentioned you; but killing you kills our child.”

“Like I said, we’ll hide.”

“He’ll find us.”

“We’ll ask Sam, Dean, and Cas for help.”

“How do you think Michael found out about you in the first place?”

“They wouldn’t do that,” you say, “Maybe Michael’s had spies watching you.”

"Stay here,” Lucifer says, slipping out of bed. He snaps his fingers, putting his clothes back on.

“Wait, where are you going?” you ask.

“I need to speak with my brother,” Lucifer says and disappears with the flap of his wings.

“Brother?” you scream at the empty air, “Which one?” No response.

You roll out of bed to find your phone, instantly calling Sam and Dean. Dean answers, “Can’t get enough of us?”

“Dean,” you say, your voice shaky.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asks, “Did that son of a bitch hurt you?”

“No, Dean, it’s Michael,” you respond.

“What about him?”

“He’s after me, he wants me dead. If Lucifer keeps refusing to fight, Michael will kill me.”

“Hang on, I’m putting you on speaker.”

“Y/N?” Sam asks, “What’s going on?”

“Lucifer’s gone, he went to talk to his brother, but he didn’t say which one. I’m afraid he’s gone to Michael to fight him. I don’t know what to do.”

“If fighting protects you, then he had better be fighting Michael,” Sam says.

“Don’t say that,” you shout.

“Why not?” Sam says, “This is his fault. If it wasn’t for him, you’d be here with us. You’d be safe.”

“Let it go Sam,” you hear Dean mumble.

“Why?” Sam asks, “She doesn’t deserve a life of fear because her fallen angel of a boyfriend is destined to destroy the planet.”

“Did you tell him?” you ask.

“What?” Sam asks in return.

“Did you tell Michael about me and the baby so that Lucifer would have to fight and possibly die to protect me?” you ask.

“No,” Sam answers, “I don’t like the fact that you chose to be with Lucifer, but I would never put your life in danger like that.”

“But my life isn’t in danger if Lucifer fights,” you say.

“Please, Y/N, you’ve got to believe me,” Sam begs, “I didn’t do this, I wouldn’t hurt you like that.”

Suddenly, you feel a warm tingling feeling on your back, Lucifer’s grace. It feels like a finger writing letters on your skin. The letters spell out ‘Spoke with Castiel. Don’t worry, will be back soon.’

“I believe you,” you say slowly.

“Thank you,” Sam says.

“So what do we do?” Dean asks, “Is the war not over?”

“Michael won’t let Lucifer walk away,” you say, “He’s going to force Lucifer to fight one way or another.”

“Can’t you just go into hiding?” Dean asks.

“I suggested that, but Luci didn’t want to listen,” you say.

“I’m sorry, but did you just call the Devil Luci?” Dean asks.

“Dean, now is not the time,” you say, agitated.

“I’m know,” Dean says, “It’s just… nevermind.”

“What if Lucifer does fight him?” Sam asks, “There’s nothing to say that he won’t win. Plus were not standing in the way anymore.”

“But what if he fights and loses?” you ask, “I don’t want to lose him.”

“What if we help?” Dean asks, “I never thought I’d say this, but what if we help Lucifer kill Michael?”

“I can’t ask you to do that,” you say.

“Then why did you call?” Sam asks.

“Y/N, you’re our family and that’s what family does. They look out for each other and fight each other’s battles, even if that means they have to fight on the side of the Devil,” Dean says.

“You’d do that?” you ask skeptically.

“For you,” Sam says, “Yes, we would.” You hear the flutter of wings through the phone.

“I need to speak with you,” you hear Lucifer’s voice say.

“Twice in one day?” Dean says sarcastically, “Aren’t we lucky? Well come on in, looks like the gangs all here, we’re on the phone with Y/N right now.”

“Y/N?” Lucifer asks.

You grab your clothes from the floor and put them on as fast as you can. “Luci, you zap me there right now.”

“Y/N, it’s not safe, just stay in the house. I’ve got demons and hellhounds guarding it, you’ll be safe as long as you don’t leave,” Lucifer says.

“Lucifer, I swear to your father, if you don’t zap me there this instant, I’ll…” you say, but you don’t get to finish your sentence. Lucifer groans and snaps his fingers. The next thing you know; you’re standing in the motel room you had been in earlier. As soon as you see him, you rush to Lucifer’s arms. “You scared me to death by leaving like that, you know that right?” you ask.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left like that,” Lucifer says, holding you close.

“Wow Luci,” Dean says, “She’s got you wrapped around her finger.”

“Don’t call me that,” Lucifer growls.

“Oh, come on,” Dean says, “We’re all friends here.”

“Dean, this is serious,” you say.

“Fine, sorry,” Dean says, “So, how do we protect you, the baby, and Luci?” You can sense Lucifer’s agitation.

“For fuck’s sake!” you exclaim, “You said you’d help me, so instead of trying to irritate Lucifer, try to find a way to stop this war once and for all.”

“I’m sorry Y/N,” you hear a weak voice say from off in the corner of the room. You hadn’t even noticed Castiel standing there.

“What for Cas?” you ask.

“This is all my fault,” Cas says.

“I’m sick and tired of people saying that,” you say, “The only person to blame for this is Michael. He’s the one who won’t let this war go. He’s the one who wants me dead.”

“But it’s my fault that he knows about you,” Cas says quietly, “After you left here with Lucifer, I went to tell Michael that the war was over. I thought he’d be happy. When he asked why Lucifer had decided to stop fighting, I told him that Lucifer had found a mate. I told him that Lucifer didn’t want to die now that he had you. Michael didn’t understand, he’s never bonded with anyone, so he doesn’t believe that Lucifer’s feelings for you could be strong enough to keep him from fighting. Michael believes it to be a trick. I’ve never bonded either, so I lack such understanding as well, but I can see how attached Lucifer is to you. I’m sorry, I only wanted the fighting to stop, I didn’t mean to make it worse.”

“Cas, you were only doing what you thought was best, I understand that,” you say, trying to console him, “But please tell me that you didn’t mention the baby.”

“I didn’t,” Cas says, “I told Michael about you and I could see how angry he was, so I didn’t go any further.”

“Good,” you say, “That needs to stay between the five of us, agreed?” You look around the room, each man nodding in agreement. 

“So how do we stop him?” Sam asks.

“Other than me fighting him, I have no clue,” Lucifer says.

“Which you are not doing,” you say. Sam rolls his eyes, but you ignore him. “There has to be another way,” you insist.

“Maybe Sam and I can fight and kill him,” Dean offers, “Michael wants both of us alive because we’re the vessels, so he won’t kill us.”

“I don’t feel comfortable with that either,” you say.

“Then what are you comfortable with?” Sam asks.

“Running, hiding,” you say, “Just until we can find a way to end this war.”

“And what if we never find a way?” Lucifer asks, “I won’t let you and our child live your lives in fear.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to be forever,” you say, trying to sound as hopeful as you can, “There has to be a way and all we have to do is find it.”

“He won’t stop looking for you,” Lucifer says, “It’s only a matter of time until he catches up to us.”

“He’s not the only one looking for you either,” Cas says, “Michael has sent out a mass message. Every angel wishing to gain Michael’s favor is out there looking for you this very minute.”

“I wasn’t going to tell her that,” Lucifer says, “Thanks a lot Castiel.”

“Lucifer,” you say, turning in his arms, “You agreed, no more lies.”

“I wasn’t lying, I was withholding information,” he reasons.

“It’s the same thing,” you say angrily. You turn back to Cas and soften your voice, “Thank you Cas, at least now I know what I’m up against. If all of Heaven is after me, then I really do need to go into hiding. What about those Enochian symbols you carved into the Winchester’s ribs?”

“That’s not a good idea,” Lucifer says, “At least not while you’re pregnant. I don’t know how it might affect the baby.”

“Fair enough,” you respond, “But that’s an option to keep in mind for after the baby is born.”

"What about in the meantime?” Sam asks.

“Y/N and I will move houses,” Lucifer says, “Something a little smaller and more defensible. I’ll have a team of demons and hellhounds patrolling the yard day and night, and we’ll ward it as best as we can. Castiel, see if you can find any angels not willing to fight on Michael’s side, we can use all the help we can get. Sam, Dean, if you’re willing, I would ask you to help me find a way to defeat my brother. If you could get any of your hunter friends to help you, I would be grateful.”

“We’ll see what we can do,” Dean says, “We’ve already promised to help, but I can’t say anything for anyone else.”

“I understand,” Lucifer says, “Thank you for any help you can offer.”

“We’re doing this for her,” Sam says, “Not you.”

“I’m grateful none the less,” Lucifer says. 

“The Winchesters and Lucifer working together,” you muse, “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Well I blame you Y/N,” Dean says, trying to lighten the mood.

“I shouldn’t have told him,” Cas says almost to himself.

“He would’ve found out eventually,” you say. You can tell Cas is beating himself up.

“I’ll do what I can to help,” Cas says before disappearing.

“We will too,” Sam says.

“You two should get out of here,” Dean says, “Someone could be tracking you here right now.” Lucifer nods in agreement. He wraps his arms around you tightly and says a final ‘thank you’ to Sam and Dean. You smile at them before the world shifts.

When the world steadies, you find yourself in the dining room standing in the exact spot where you’d shared your first kiss with Lucifer. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him in to press your lips to his.

“We have to go,” Lucifer says, pulling away. You nod your head, knowing he’s right. It was only a matter of time before someone came after you, you had to run. “Take only the essentials, everything else can be replaced,” Lucifer says. You nod again and rush off to your bedroom. Honestly, you had the things you needed; Lucifer and your child, but you supposed having some extra clothes and a toothbrush couldn’t hurt.

You hear a knock on the door. “We should go,” Lucifer says, “Michael may already know where we are.”

“Let me just grab -” you begin, but you’re cut off by a voice from the entrance to the mansion.

“Oh Luci, I’m home!” a voice says brightly, definitely not Michael.

“Stay here,” Lucifer tells you, as if you were going to listen to that command. Lucifer disappears and you race to where the voice had come from. When you get there, you press your back against the wall and peer around the corner to see Lucifer holding his angel blade. Another man, shorter with blonde hair stands across from him holding an angel blade as well; Gabriel. You’d met him a couple times before when you were hunting with the Winchesters.

“True, I’m not on your side, but I’m not on Michael’s side either,” Gabriel says, “Truth be told, the only ones I fight for are the humans, and rumor has it that your mate is human. Bravo, Lucifer, I never pegged you for the settling down with a human type. Then again, I’m surprised that you settled down with anyone at all to be honest.”

“If you try to hurt her I’ll kill you,” Lucifer says.

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “I’m not here to kill her,” Gabriel says.

“Then why are you here?” you ask stepping out from around the corner.

“I told you to stay in the bedroom,” Lucifer says with a groan.

“Stubborn, remember?” you ask.

Gabriel looks you up and down. “Don’t I know you?” he asks before realization hits him, “You’re the hunter with the Winchesters. Wow Luci, not only did you go for a human, you went for a hunter, I’m impressed. I thought your mission was to kill Lucifer, or at least put him back in the pit, not mate with him, what changed your mind?”

“It’s a long story,” you say.

“All the best ones are,” Gabriel says, “But maybe we should save it for another time. Right now, the two of you need to get out of here.” He snaps his fingers and the world shifts yet again.

“Where the Hell are we?” you ask. Lucifer instantly moves to where you stand and places himself between you and Gabriel.

“A farmhouse I’ve created. You remember that T.V. land I sent you to Y/N? Well it’s sort of like that, but no games this time, I promise,” Gabriel responds, “It’ll take Michael or anyone else a while to find you here.”

“Why are you helping us?” Lucifer asks.

“I don’t want our family to fight each other anymore,” Gabriel says, “From what I’ve heard, you don’t want to fight either. Then Cas told me that you were planning on going into hiding and I thought, ‘Who better to help them hide than me?’ I’ve been hiding for hundreds of years and no one’s found me unless I wanted them to.”

“How did you find us in the first place?” you ask.

“Please,” Gabriel says, “Luci was trying so hard to hide that house that it was way too obvious. Demons and hellhounds everywhere, warding spells and Enochian symbols, anyone who’s got half a brain could put two and two together.”

“How do I know we can trust you?” Lucifer asks.

“Can you afford not to?” Gabriel asks. He tosses his blade to Lucifer’s feet. “If you want to kill me, go for it. I won’t try to stop you, but I’m offering my help. I’m one of the few allies you’ve got. I had a mate once, but I lost her, I know what it feels like for someone to take the thing that means most to you and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, not even you. Let me help you, both of you. I can help keep you hidden while team free will, or whatever they call themselves, find a way to stop Michael.”

“You’d do that?” you ask.

“Hell yeah I would,” Gabriel says, “I enjoy the human race and I don’t want the Apocalypse to destroy it. If it means I have to hide Lucifer and his mate, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you,” Lucifer says, dropping his blade to the ground beside Gabriel’s.

“No problem,” Gabriel says, “You should be safe here for a while. I’ll come and get you if I think someone is getting close. Just pray if you need anything.”

“Thank you,” you say. You barely knew the guy, and from the encounters you’d had with him, he’d always been a pain in the neck. Now though, he seemed like he genuinely wanted to help.

“Like I said, not a problem,” Gabriel says with a crooked smile, “I’m happy to help. Get comfy, you’re gonna be here for a while.” He snaps his fingers and disappears.

“So now what?” you ask.

Lucifer turns to face you and takes you in his arms. “Now we wait,” he answers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and the reader are still on the run from Michael, though other angels are closing in. Both the reader and Lucifer have to deal with the fears of being captured and with the fears that the other may believe they made a mistake by choosing this relationship. Don’t worry, this part has a happy ending!

Warnings: Low self esteem, cursing, smut, dirty talk, wing!kink mentions of pain

Fic:

“I can’t stand to be in this house for one second longer,” Lucifer complains. He sits at the kitchen table and rubs his face between his hands. Sure, this house was nothing like the mansion Lucifer had built, but it was keeping you safe. Negative thoughts begin to get the better of you and you can’t help but think that maybe he’s tired of you instead of the house.

“It’s me isn’t it?” you ask, afraid that he might say yes, “You’ve gotten bored with me and now you’re regretting that you ever chose to be with me.”

“No,” Lucifer says without hesitation, but you continue.

“If it weren’t for me you’d be fighting your brother like your destiny said you would. If it weren’t for me, you’d be out there instead of trapped in here,” you say, “You’d be out in the real world, living your life if it weren’t for me.” 

“Y/N, stop, please,” Lucifer begs as he stands from the table and moves to kneel before you where you sit. “Y/N, I love you. Nothing will ever make me grow tired of you,” he says, “It’s amazing really. I’ve known you for this long and you continue to surprise me. If anything, I fall more in love with you each day.” Lucifer looks up at you with his blue eyes and you can tell he’s telling the truth. “It’s just this house, this place in general really,” Lucifer says, “The creaking drives me insane. The bed Gabe gave us is the least comfortable mattress I’ve ever had the misfortune to lay on. The water takes years to get lukewarm and once it starts getting warm, it turns to scorching hot too quickly. It’s just that everything about this place drives me crazy, even the weather. Sure, there’s day and night, but the weather never changes. There’s never so much as a breeze or a drop of rain. The worst part is that Gabe made sure I’d never be able to change a thing about this place, no matter what I do. My grace is practically useless here.” You run your fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him.

“I know it’s not what we’re used to, but it’s keeping us safe,” you say.

“I know,” Lucifer concedes, “But why did he have to make us live in this crappy house?”

“It could be worse, at least we have a house,” you say, “And besides, the fridge is to die for.”

A smile crosses Lucifer’s lips. “You, the baby, and that refrigerator are the only things keeping me sane,” he says.

“It’s good to know that I’m just as important as a fridge,” you respond, though you had to admit that you loved that fridge too. It never ran out of food and it knew exactly what you were craving. If you were craving a certain meal, you could open the door and all of the ingredients would be right there waiting for you; or if you didn’t want to cook, the fridge would be stocked with whatever you wanted to eat.

“You might be a little more important than the fridge,” Lucifer says.

“Might be!” you exclaim, pushing him away from you playfully. Lucifer laughs before moving back to where he had been. He places his hands on either side if your baby bump and leaves kisses across your stomach.

“Y/N,” Lucifer says seriously, “You and this child are the only things that matter to me. You’ve given me a reason to care about something; I never had that before you. I don’t even know our child yet, but I love him all the same. I’d give my life to protect both of you.”

“And I’d give my life to protect you,” you say.

“Don’t you dare say that,” Lucifer says, “Don’t you ever give your life for mine. I’m not worth it.”

“How could you say that?” you ask, upset that he could think something like that.

“I’m worthless compared to you,” Lucifer says, “You’re a beautiful hunter who saves the world on a daily basis. You get no recognition and you don’t even ask for it. You gave me the chance to explain myself and you actually listened despite having preconceived notions about me. On top of that, you’re carrying my child. You’re giving me a family, something I never thought I’d have again. I, on the other hand, am a narcissistic archangel who rebelled against his father and was condemned to Hell. Now I’m stuck in a war with my brother that I never wanted solely because I was too proud to stop fighting when the war began. I may be powerful, but compared to you I’m nothing.” You shake your head in disagreement and take his hand in yours.

“Stop talking like that,” you say, “No matter what you think about yourself, you’re an angel, my angel. You might have fallen, but so have others. It doesn’t matter to me. I love you and I always will. You’re my mate, my soon to be husband, and the father of my child. Even if you can’t see it, you are important; you’re my family as much as I am yours.” Lucifer smiles a small, crooked smile up at you and you lean down to kiss him. “Let’s get out of this house,” you say, “We can go on a picnic or something.”

“Should you be leaving the house?” Lucifer asks.

“I’m not on bed rest,” you say, rolling your eyes, “I can walk twenty feet from the house and I’ll be fine.” Lucifer looks worried, but he consents none the less. Gabe had brought some pregnancy books by and Lucifer had poured over them all. He claimed it was out of boredom, but you could tell he was concerned for your safety as well as that of the baby. Lucifer stands and opens the fridge, pulling out a picnic basket before grabbing a blanket from the living room. He throws the blanket over his arm and grabs the basket before offering you a hand. You take it and stand awkwardly from the chair.

Lucifer opens the door for you before offering you his arm. You loop your arm through his and you let him lead you out into the field of tall grass. He lays the blanket down and places the basket on top of it before helping you to sit down. “Now that I’m on the ground I’ll never be able to get back up,” you say jokingly.

“Then I’ll stay right here with you,” Lucifer says as he sits by your side.

“How are you the Devil?” you ask.

“What do you mean?” he questions.

“You’re too sweet to be Satan,” you respond.

“I prefer charming.”

“I’m going to stick with sweet.”

“You’ll live to regret that.”

“Is that a threat?”

“Oh no sweetheart, that’s a promise. Just wait.”

You smile a knowing smile. “Just how long do I have to wait?” you ask. Lucifer moves to your side and wraps his arms around you before pressing his lips to yours.

“Two months,” Lucifer whispers, his lips brushing the shell of your ear, “Once the baby is born, I’ll fuck you like you deserve.” You groan at the thought. He’d been so gentle with you for the last seven months, ever since he’d learned you were pregnant; you missed the rougher side of him. 

“I thought we came out here to have a picnic,” you say.

“I’d rather have you,” Lucifer growls. You had been afraid that Lucifer wouldn’t want you after your baby bump started to make you look like a hot air balloon, but he never failed to make you feel wanted and beautiful. Lucifer kisses the sensitive spot behind your ear and runs his hands down your body. All of the sudden, you feel a kick to your stomach.

“I think the little one is hungry,” you laugh. You move Lucifer’s hand to the spot where the baby had kicked you and he kicks again. Lucifer smiles at the feeling.

“He’s going to be strong, just like you,” Lucifer says, “Probably stubborn too. I can see it now, the two of you ganging up on me and getting everything you want.” You roll your eyes.

“I’m not that bad,” you respond.

“Uh-huh,” Lucifer replies skeptically. He opens the picnic basket and starts pulling out food. All of your favorite picnic foods are there. The two of you eat your meal and talk about trivial things. You try to stay away from the topic of being hunted by Michael and his followers. Lucifer traces his fingers up and down your arm as you eat, the familiar chill of him seeping into your skin.

After dessert, you lie down on the blanket and watch the clouds float by. Lucifer snakes an arm under your neck as he lies down beside you, his other hand presses lightly against your belly. He kisses your neck and shoulder, completely ignoring everything else.

“Gabriel is such a pervert,” you say as you realize that the clouds all have risqué shapes.

“Why are we talking about my brother?” Lucifer asks.

“Are you jealous?” you ask in return, “I have to admit, I do like him now that he’s trying to help me rather than being a pesky thorn in my side.”

“Should I be jealous?” Lucifer questions. He nips at your skin, leaving tiny marks along your neck. You shrug your shoulders and Lucifer moves to sit halfway up, supporting himself on the forearm beneath your neck. “Do I need to remind you that you’re my mate?” Lucifer asks.

“It couldn’t hurt,” you tease. A growl rumbles deep in his chest as he helps to lay you on your side facing away from him. You knew he was possessive and even joking about liking other men could set him off. Not that you mind; you understood why he was possessive. If you strayed even once the bond he had with you would be broken for good. Even though you teased Lucifer about it, you would never actually hurt him like that.

Lucifer presses himself up against your back and his hand trails down your side as his lips kiss and suck the skin of your neck. His hand slips into your pants and quickly finds your clit, rubbing circles around it. “You’re mine,” Lucifer growls into your ear.

You nod your head. “Yours,” you purr for him.

“Good girl,” Lucifer praises. He rewards you by running two fingers through your folds. “So wet for me, aren’t you sweetheart?” Lucifer asks.

“Yes,” you moan, “Just for you Luci.” Lucifer smiles against your skin as he slides two fingers into you. You groan as you rock your hips forward, pressing your clit against the heel of his hand.

“So greedy,” Lucifer chides, “Don’t worry sweetheart, I’ll give you everything you want.” He pumps his fingers in and out of you while his thumb rubs circles around your clit. You reach behind you and tangle your fingers into his hair before turning just enough to press your lips to his. “Who can make you feel like this?” Lucifer asks.

“Only you Lucifer,” you say as you look into his blue eyes. You rock your hips against his hand, chasing your orgasm. A smirk crosses Lucifer’s lips as his hips buck forward, his hardened length pressing against your ass cheek through all of the layers of clothing. You groan and push your hips back against his, trying to egg him on.

“You want me don’t you?” Lucifer questions as he rocks his hips against you.

“Not as much as you want me,” you tease.

“We’ll see about that,” Lucifer says as he moves away from you. You whimper at the loss of his fingers inside you. He pushes his pants and boxers down, making sure you watch as his hard cock springs free. As soon as the material is gone from his body, he hooks his fingers in the waistband of your pants and panties and pulls them down. He tosses the material to the side before coming back to lay behind you. Lucifer draws your leg over his own, opening you up to him. He rolls his hips forward and his hard cock slides through your folds before his tip presses against your clit. He does this over and over again, teasing you with the idea of him entering you.

“Please, Lucifer, I was wrong,” you say after what seems like an eternity of teasing, “I want you just as much as you want me.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear Y/N,” Lucifer says as he finally pushes into you. You moan as he fills you to the hilt, stretching you as he does. You lose yourself to the sensations he’s creating within you, unable to do too much with the baby bump in the way. Lucifer falls into a rhythm that has you moaning with each of his gentle thrusts. Suddenly, his grace skims across your skin, the warm, tingling feeling seeping into your body.

“You said that when this baby is born, you’d fuck me like I deserve,” you say, “What did you mean exactly?”

“You really are greedy aren’t you?” Lucifer chuckles, “Two more months before the baby is born and you already want to know how I’m gonna fuck you.” You moan and nod your head. “Fine, if you must know,” Lucifer begins, “I’m going to push you up against the wall and tear your clothes off. Maybe I’ll throw your legs over my shoulders and make you cum around my tongue before I wrap your legs around my waist and fuck you until you can’t walk. Then I’ll carry you to the kitchen and fuck you on the counter before bending you over the kitchen table and fucking you from behind.”

“Lucifer,” you moan. His words combined with his cock sliding in and out of you and his grace working you over cause your stomach to coil.

“But I still won’t be done with you,” Lucifer says, “Maybe from there I’ll slow down and give you a chance to catch your breath. I’ll lay you down in front of the fireplace and make love to you again and again. Then I’ll carry you upstairs and toss you on our bed. Maybe I’ll tie your wrists to the headboard for being so greedy; then I’ll fuck you till you can’t think straight. The only things passing your lips will be moans, groans, whimpers, and screams of my name because I’ll be the only one you can think about.”

“Fuck,” you groan. The coil in your stomach tightens to the breaking point and your walls clamp down around his cock. Lucifer follows you two thrusts later, his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you. Lucifer stills, but leaves himself inside you.

“Mine,” Lucifer whispers, almost to himself. He runs his hands along your body before stopping on your stomach. The baby kicks again and again, making Lucifer laugh. “I don’t think he’s very happy,” Lucifer says.

“I think he just wants to get out into the world,” you say as you place your hand over Lucifer’s, “I feel like I’m being attacked.”

“What do you mean?” Lucifer asks, concerned.

“Being fucked from behind while kicked in the ribs from the inside,” you respond, “Not the most comfortable situation.”

“How can I make it up to you?” Lucifer asks.

“Fuck me again,” you respond.

“I can do that,” Lucifer says with a smirk, “You realize that our baby is going to be born knowing how to say ‘fuck’ right?” You can’t help but laugh. Lucifer kisses your shoulder and you start to feel a breeze against your skin.

“Do you feel that?” you ask.

“You bet I feel that,” Lucifer mumbles against your skin.

“No, I mean…” you begin, but never get to finish. A dark cloud rolls in over head and a crack of thunder sounds after a bright flash of light.

“You’ve got to be kidding,” Lucifer says as rain begins to fall, “Five months with not so much as a breeze and now this?” You laugh at his frustration as he pulls himself from you and moves to pull his pants back on. He helps you stand from the ground and you replace your clothing as Lucifer gathers up the basket and blanket. He stays by your side as you waddle back into the house, shivering as the cold rain seeps through your clothing.

Lucifer drops the basket and blanket to the ground as he turns to see you shaking. “I guess Gabe heard you complaining and decided to fix things,” you comment, your teeth chattering.

“You’re freezing,” Lucifer says. He reaches his hand out to touch you but quickly withdraws it, realizing that his touch would only make you colder.

“I should be used to it by now,” you joke, “I sleep next to you every night and you’re practically an iceberg.” Lucifer does not look amused.

He moves to the fireplace and lights a fire before beckoning you over. “I wish I could keep you warm,” Lucifer says. You can feel his grace run over your body in an attempt to keep you warm. He leaves to grab some blankets from the bedroom and brings them back to wrap around you. He sits beside you, careful not to touch you.

“Lucifer,” you say as you scoot closer to him, “I love you, you know that right?” He grants you a half smile but doesn’t respond. “What’s wrong?” you ask.

“It’s just that, well, I want to be everything for you, but I can’t be,” he says, a sadness in his voice, “I want to be the man who wraps you in his arms and keeps you warm at night, but I never will be. I want to be the one to protect you, but right now that’s Gabriel. I want to be the one to find a way to end this war, but I suppose that will be Castiel, Dean, and Sam.” You can hear the venom in his voice when he says Sam’s name.

“Luci,” you whisper as you reach out your left hand to touch his cheek. He catches your wrist and turns to face you. His fingers slide down your hand until they reach your ring finger. He plays with the engagement ring before his eyes look up to meet yours.

“Can I ask you something?” he asks. You nod, encouraging him to continue. “If Sam had confessed his feelings for you before I offered you the deal, would we be here now?”

“Yes,” you respond without any hesitation, “I love him as a brother and a friend, but I could never feel anything else for him.”

“But if he had told you, do you think that you would have tried to make it work?” he asks, refusing to let the topic go.

“Maybe,” you say, “And maybe I would’ve felt worse about leaving him behind when I made my deal with you, but I still would’ve left. I still would’ve fallen in love with you.”

“You can’t know that,” Lucifer says.

“Well, it doesn’t matter does it? What’s done is done. I love you and nothing will ever change that,” you tell him as you move closer to his side.

“I just can’t help but feel like I ruined your life,” Lucifer says.

“Awe, Satan is concerned about ruining the life of a human? How cute,” you tease.

“I’m serious,” Lucifer says as he wraps an arm around you, “I was selfish when I claimed you for my own. If I hadn’t been so selfish, you’d be out there with your friends, trying to kill me.” You snuggle closer to his side.

“I’m glad you asked for me to go with you,” you say, “And I’m glad you’re selfish. Sure, if you hadn’t claimed me, I wouldn’t have to worry about Michael hunting me, but I also wouldn’t be in love and I definitely wouldn’t be having a child. I want to be with you, even if that means that I’m number one on Michael’s hit list, or that Cas and the boys are mad at me, or that I’m stuck in this house for the rest of my life.”

“I can’t be without you,” Lucifer says. He caresses your cheek and you lean into the touch. “I’m afraid you’ll get bored of me and leave me for someone else. You could have a life without me if you wanted it.” You noticed that ever since you’d come to this house, he’d get stuck in these ruts, the same fears plaguing him time and time again despite your reassurances.

“Sure, I could have a life without you,” you say, “But what kind of life would it be if I’m not with the man I love? I love you Lucifer, and I’ll never leave you for anyone else.”

“I pray to my father that that’s true,” Lucifer says as he pulls you closer to his side, the blankets and fire keeping you warm despite the coldness of him. “I love you Y/N, you’re so much more than just my mate,” he whispers. You rest your head against his shoulder and sit in silence as he holds you tightly. The flames cast long shadows across the floor and you watch how they move as you listen to the rain hit the wall of the house.

At some point you must’ve fallen asleep because the next thing you know, Gabriel is shaking you awake. “I have to get the two of you out of here now,” he says frantically. He snaps his fingers and the world around you slips away, reappearing as another living room, this one more tropical looking than the last.

“What happened?” you ask.

“If you think that storm was me fixing your list of complaints, then you’re wrong. It was me losing control when someone tried to break in and kill you,” Gabe says, you couldn’t tell if he was angry with you and Lucifer, the person who tried to break in, or himself.

“Who was it?” Lucifer asks.

“One of our sisters,” Gabe replies sadly, “She’s dead now.” He runs a hand through his hair. You can see the toll that this whole situation has taken on him.

“Thank you for protecting us,” you say, knowing that your words are worthless compared to what he’d just been through. He nods his head in response.

“So they’re getting closer,” Lucifer states, already knowing the answer. Gabe nods again.

“His army is getting larger,” Gabe says, “Most of our brothers and sisters are against you. I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to protect you.”

“Are you regretting your choice to help us?” Lucifer asks. He pushes you behind him slightly and you can tell he’s preparing for a fight if need be.

“No,” Gabe says, “You may be a great big bag of dicks, but when it comes down to it, you’re my brother and I love you. Besides, Y/N and the baby are worth protecting, even if it turns the majority of my family against me. Michael is my brother too, but everything he’s fighting for is wrong. He wants to kill you for the sake of killing you, that’s not a purpose I can get behind.” You trusted Gabe, you had to. Every piece of your life was in his hands. He could turn you over to Michael or even kill you himself if the mood struck him. Lucifer, on the other hand, didn’t trust so easily.

“Why choose to help me over Michael?” Lucifer asks, “Why not choose yourself over either of us and stay out of the fight all together?”

“I am choosing myself,” Gabe admits, “When you win this war, I trust you’ll be too busy with your mate and child to bother me. If Michael won, he’d never let me be.” Lucifer lets Gabe’s words sink in.

“How long will we be safe here?” You question tentatively, afraid to even ask. 

“Three months, maybe four, but I have no clue,“ Gabe says, "It’s possible that they could find you tomorrow. It would be easier to protect you separately, but I know you don’t want to be split up. While you’re together, if they find one of you, they find you both.” You look up at Lucifer, seeing the fear of losing you in his eyes.

“We’ll move more often,” you suggest, “Every two weeks or so. It’ll make it harder for them to find us.” Gabe nods in agreement.

“Is there any way I could use my grace to help hide us?” Lucifer asks.

“No,” Gabe says quickly, “The less you use your grace, the better. It’s like sending out a flair, telling Michael exactly where to find you. The best thing for the two of you to do is sit back and keep quiet. If Michael can’t find you, he can’t kill you.”

“Is there any way we can help?” you ask, “Even looking through books or something. I just feel so useless.”

“I’ll ask Sam and Dean, but until then, just sit tight. Don’t get too comfortable,” Gabe says before he disappears.

“Wanna explore?” you ask Lucifer as soon as Gabe disappears.

“How can you be so calm about this?” Lucifer asks, “You could’ve died, yet you’re talking about exploring?”

“I’ve been closer to death than that before,” you respond, “It’s something I’ve learned to live with.“ Lucifer shakes his head and wraps his arms around you.

"Just stay close to me, ok?” Lucifer asks, “I’ll keep you safe.”

“Maybe we should ask Gabe for some weapons so that I can keep myself safe,” you say. Lucifer nods in agreement.

“I could have lost you today,” he says as he caresses your cheek.

“It was one person. Even if she got in, we could’ve handled it,” you respond.

“My little warrior,” Lucifer muses before he leans in to kiss you. You wrap your arms around his neck and draw him towards you, deepening the kiss.

“My angel,” you muse back after you break the kiss. A genuine smile spreads across his face; you knew he liked it when you called him an angel and even more so when you called him ‘your angel.’

“Shall we?” Lucifer asks, holding out his arm for you to take. You loop your arm through his and he guides you around the house, leading you from room to room. Everything was different from the farmhouse, save for the fridge which you made sure to check as soon as you got to the kitchen. The decorations all had a more tropical feel and even the air felt warmer and more humid than that of the farm house.

When you reach the bedroom, Lucifer drops himself down on the bed. “Thank my father!” he says excitedly, “This is what a bed should be.” He holds his hand out to you and you take it. Lucifer guides you to the bed beside him and you have to admit, it feels perfect.

“I guess Gabe has been taking note of your complaints,” you say, noticing that everything that had bothered him from before had been remedied in one way or another. 

“I don’t complain that much,” Lucifer says.

“Uh-huh,” you say as you get up from the bed to open a window and look outside for the first time. “Oh my God,” you remark at the sight.

“What is it?” Lucifer asks as he moves to stand behind you, “Is the world on fire or something?”

“No, why would… never mind,” you say shaking your head, “He put us on a beach. Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

“We can build a boat and sail around before dramatically crashing on the island. Then we can try to find a volleyball and use blood to paint a face on it before befriending it and calling it Wilson,” Lucifer says.

“I’m not playing 'Castaway’ with you,” you say rolling your eyes.

“Skinny dipping then?” Lucifer asks.

“Closer,” you say, “But I was thinking sex on the beach.” Lucifer chuckles before kissing the sensitive spot behind your ear.

“You’re perfect,” Lucifer whispers before moving away from you to grab a blanket and some pillows. He takes your hand and guides you to the front door. You kick off your shoes before reaching the sand and let your bare feet sink into it as you step onto the beach. Lucifer does the same, wiggling his toes in the sand.

The two of you walk down to the edge of the water and walk along the beach for a time, looking for the perfect spot to lie down. Before you know it, you’re back where you’ve started.

“We’re on an island?” Lucifer asks angrily, tossing the blanket and pillows down on the sand, “Gabriel should know that I hate feeling trapped.”

“It’s ok,” you say, trying to soothe him, “It won’t be for long and Gabe would probably move us if we asked him.”

Lucifer sits down on the blanket and rubs his face between his hands. “It’s just that it reminds me of the pit, small and confined. At least the farm house looked like it was surrounded by land and I didn’t feel trapped within a small area.”

“Look at me,” you say as you cup his cheek and draw his gaze to yours, “Let me distract you.” You push his button up shirt from his shoulders before pulling his t-shirt over his head. “Wings,” you whisper gently. Lucifer concedes and lets his wings show after a bright burst of light. You move to sit behind him and run your fingers through his feathers. “Close your eyes,” you tell him, “Don’t think about where we are or the situation we’re in. Think about how happy we make each other and how happy we’ll be as a family.”

You talk to him as you groom his wings one by one straightening the feathers and massaging the ridges. When you’re finished grooming and massaging each of his wings, you move your hands to the spot where his wings meet his back and rub tiny circles. Lucifer groans loudly and you know the effect you’re having on him. You lean forward, letting your hands slide down his chest as you leave kisses along his neck and shoulder before kissing the spot behind his ear.

“So, about the sex…” you say, letting your words trail off as you nibble his earlobe and tug on it with your teeth. Lucifer growls as he turns around to face you. His eyes are dark and filled with lust as he pulls your shirt from your body, quickly followed by your bra. He lays you back against the blanket before pulling your pants and panties from your legs. You watch as he removes his belt, his arousal evident through his pants. He pushes his pants and boxers down quickly as you writhe on the ground, already ready for him. His hard cock springs free and you suck your bottom lip between your teeth.

Lucifer helps to lift your hips and places a pillow beneath them, trying to make you as comfortable as possible. He runs his hands along your body, pausing to knead your sensitive breasts before he spreads your legs and kneels between them. He takes hold of your hip with one hand and his length with the other. Slowly, he drags his tip along your folds and around your clit, teasing you.

“Please,” you whimper as you fist your hands into the blanket. Lucifer’s wings curve around to your sides and caress your bare skin as he slides into you. He takes hold of both of your hips and lifts them slightly as he pushes deeper into you. “Lucifer,” you moan at the familiar feeling of having him fill and stretch you. You look up at him to see his eyes shut tight and his jaw clenched. You could tell how hard it was for him to control himself as he thrusts slowly.

“Y/N,” he groans as he thrusts a little faster. You watch as the sun begins to set behind Lucifer, creating a halo around him and turning his wings to shades of red, making them turn to the colors of a fire opal. He was perfect.

You moan and writhe as your walls begin to flutter around him. Lucifer’s thrusts fall out of their rhythm and become erratic. You cry out as your walls clamp down around his throbbing cock. Lucifer’s wings shudder as his cock pulses and he spills himself inside you, groaning your name as he does. You let the bliss wash over you as he pulls himself from you and moves to lie by your side. Lucifer turns to his side and props himself up on one elbow before running his hand down your body, stopping at your stomach.

“You’re beautiful,” Lucifer says. The sun casts shades of red, orange, and pink across the sky as it sets, making your skin glow. Lucifer brings his hand back up to caress your cheek before leaning in to kiss you.

“We’re going to make it through this,” you say as you run your hand through his hair, “We’ll have our baby and we’ll have each other. We’ll get married and we’ll keep living. Somewhere along the way, we’ll find a way to end the war and then we can go home.”

“I just hate feeling trapped like this,” Lucifer says, “It makes me feel weak and useless.”

“You’re neither,” you tell him before pressing your lips to his. Lucifer slides his arm under your neck and lies back by your side. The two of you watch the stars for a time, talking about what things would be like when the war was finally over.

“Marry me,” Lucifer says suddenly.

“What are you talking about?” you ask, “I’ve already said yes.”

“Marry me right here, right now,” Lucifer says, “I don’t want to wait any longer. All I want is to be able to call you my wife.”

“Don’t we need to have someone officiate?” you ask.

“We’re not exactly conventional,” Lucifer says, “I think that if we want to be married, then we can be married. We don’t need any witnesses or anyone to officiate; we are the only ones that matter.”

“Then let’s get married,” you say. Lucifer presses his lips to yours for a moment before moving away from you to find his shirt. He reaches into his shirt pocket and pulls out two rings, silver wedding bands. “This isn’t exactly how I planned my wedding,” you joke, “I never imagined I’d get married on a beach, let alone while naked.” Lucifer laughs as he moves back to your side. He sits cross legged beside you before helping you to sit up on the blanket. He rolls the smaller ring between his fingers before speaking.

“Y/N, I love you, and I promise to love and protect you for the rest of my life,” Lucifer says as he brushes a strand of hair behind your ear, “I never thought that I’d love anyone, let alone a human, but then I met you. You showed me that I don’t have to be a monster. You’ve given me everything I never knew I wanted and now that I have you, I can’t lose you. If you let me, I’ll give you everything I have. You are the only woman I will ever love and I promise to cherish you for the rest of my life.” Lucifer slips the ring onto your left ring finger to join the engagement ring that already encircles your finger.

You smile as you take the other ring from Lucifer. “Lucifer,” you begin, “I have to admit that I hated you when I first met you. I counted you as an enemy and when you said that you would postpone the events of the apocalypse if I left with you, I thought you would torture or kill me. I never expected to fall in love with you, but I did; and I wouldn’t change a thing. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted and more. Despite everything that’s happened, I would never leave you for anyone else. I love you and I always will; I promise to love you and to stay by your side for as long as I live, and maybe even after.” You take Lucifer’s left hand in yours and slide the ring onto his ring finger. Lucifer hooks two fingers under your chin and draws you towards him before pressing his lips to yours.

“Wife,” Lucifer muses as he wraps his arms around you.

“Husband,” you muse back as you press your lips to his again.

*** Two months later ***

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. You were no closer to finding a solution to your problems; the only things you could do were run and hide. Gabe had sent you and Lucifer to hiding place after hiding place, trying to stay one step ahead of Michael’s followers.

Sam and Dean were doing what they could, but times were hard for them too. Michael was still trying to convince Dean to be his vessel and Sam to be Lucifer’s. He was becoming more and more insistent and you weren’t sure how much longer Sam and Dean could fight.

Cas recruited angels to Lucifer’s side each day, yet your group of allies were still small. You had angels, demons, and humans all fighting alongside you, yet there were new threats every day. Even the demons were turning against Lucifer, lead by a demon named Crowley, the so called King of the Crossroads.

Despite the threats you faced, you refused to give in. You had a family to protect; Lucifer, your baby, Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe. You hated that people were giving up their lives to protect you, but you understood that sometimes sacrifices needed to be made in order to protect those you loved. Your safety ensured your child’s safety.

Your thoughts run wild through your head, keeping you awake. Most nights were like this lately. Lucifer would lie by your side and try to coax you to sleep while your mind made sure that sleep evaded you. Sometimes, false contractions would keep you awake as well.

Tonight was one of those nights, not only were your thoughts keeping you awake, but there was also a dull ache in your lower back and abdomen. You roll to your back, hoping to find some relief from the pain, but this time it won’t stop. Suddenly, you feel something wet between your legs.

“Luci,” you whisper.

“Hmm?” he hums sleepily.

“I think the baby’s coming,” you answer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby is finally here!

Warnings: childbirth and pain associated with it

Fic:

“Now?” Lucifer asks, sitting up straight.

“Yes now,” you reply, “And I’m sure this time.”

“Ok,” Lucifer says, the panic starting to set in, “You should get up and walk around, don’t forget to breathe, tell me when the contractions start to get closer together, let me know if you need anything … medication, water, anything.”

“Luci,” you say, taking his hand, “Panicking isn’t going to help me.”

“Sorry,” he says as he helps you out of bed. Another contraction takes control of you and you squeeze Lucifer’s hand, groaning at the pain. “Tell me what I can do to help,” Lucifer requests.

“Just stay with me ok?” you ask him.

“Of course,” he replies, “Where else would I go?” You let him lead you back and forth through the room, taking your mind off the pain from the contractions. The contractions start to get closer and closer together, lasting longer and longer and you know it won’t be long. Lucifer guides you back to the bed and helps you lay back against the sheets.

“I need Gabe,” you say squeezing Lucifer’s hand tight. You knew Lucifer wanted to be everything for you and you could see the hurt in his eyes when you asked for the help of another. “Please,” you groan as another contraction comes over you. Lucifer nods and closes his eyes, using ‘angel radio’ to contact his brother.

“Well, I’m here, what do you want?” Gabe asks as he appears in the room.

“I need you to help me deliver the baby,” you tell him through gritted teeth.

“Oh … OH!” Gabe exclaims. He snaps his fingers and a doctor’s coat appear over his clothing as your clothes turn into a hospital gown. Lucifer’s hand starts to slip from your own but you grab his fingers.

“Where do you think you’re going?” you ask.

“You asked for Gabe,” he reasons, “I thought maybe you wanted me to leave.”

“Absolutely not,” you tell him, “You did this to me and I need you here, by my side.” You pull his hand towards you and Lucifer moves to sit beside you on the bed, happy that you didn’t want to send him away.

“Y/N, I’m going to need you to sit up a little bit,” Gabe tells you. With Lucifer’s help, you sit up slightly as a groan escapes your lips.

“Are you qualified to do this?” Lucifer asks.

“I was bonded long before you brother,” Gabe says, “I think I have more experience than you, but if you’d like to take over you’re more than welcome. If, instead, you’d like to be helpful, you can use your grace to ease her pain.” Lucifer’s about to retort, but you stop him.

“I’m trying to give birth here,” you groan, “Stop fighting.” They both return their attention to you and help you prepare for delivery. Lucifer tries to help you with your breathing and his grace washes over you, easing your pain as Gabe tells you when to begin pushing.

“You’re doing so well,” Lucifer says, pushing a strand of sweaty hair out of your face. He cups your cheek and tries to distract you from the discomfort. He peppers your arm and shoulder with kisses and his grace tickles your skin with each touch, helping to keep you calm and pain free as possible.

“Almost there,” Gabe tells you after what seems like a lifetime, “Just one more push.” You squeeze Lucifer’s hand tightly as you push. “That’s it,” Gabe tells you and seconds later, your baby begins crying. You relax at the sound, knowing your baby was finally here. Lucifer kisses your lips as Gabe asks if he wants to cut the umbilical cord. Lucifer looks to you as if asking for permission and you nod your head, letting his fingers slip through yours. “It’s a girl by the way and she’s definitely inherited some grace from Lucifer,” Gabe announces and you can’t help but laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Lucifer ask as he cuts the cord.

“You were so convinced we’d have a boy,” you say tiredly.

“I wasn’t completely convinced,” Lucifer says, trying not to admit that he was wrong.

“Luci, you called the baby ‘him’ and you even got me to say it. You were so sure of yourself and you were wrong,” you giggle.

“Well, I suppose I’ve been wrong about a lot of things lately, especially when it comes to you,” Lucifer says, moving back to your side. He kisses your lips as Gabe helps you to completely finish the delivery and clean you up.

Gabe wraps your baby girl up in a blanket before handing her to you. You cradle her in your arms and you instantly fall in love. Her eyes stare up at you before wandering around the room, taking in her environment. Lucifer moves closer and looks down at her little face, you can already tell he’s attached. “She has your eyes,” Lucifer whispers.

“Should I go get the boys?” Gabe asks.

“Not yet,” you tell him, “Let us have a day to ourselves and then they can meet her.” Gabe nods.

“I’ll leave you guys alone then,” Gabe says, “Oh, do you have a name in mind?”

“Belle,” Lucifer answers without even taking his eyes off her face. You’d talked about it for a while and Belle had been the name you settled on if the baby happened to be a girl.

“Well, congratulations,” Gabe says, “Good luck sleeping tonight!” He snaps his fingers and disappears.

“How did Gabe know she has your grace?” you ask, looking down at her. From what you could see, she looked like a normal human. Lucifer smirks and pulls the blanket back, exposing Belle’s shoulder. Tiny white feathers peak out from behind her and you gasp.

“She’s got six, just like me,” Lucifer says as if he’s bragging, “Same color too.”

“Thank your father I didn’t give birth in a hospital,” you laugh, “It might’ve given someone a heart attack.” Lucifer smiles before cupping your cheek and bringing your lips to his. “Here,” you say, holding Belle out to Lucifer. 

“Are you sure?” he asks, “I don’t want to hurt her.”

“Yes I’m sure,” you respond, “You’re her father. As long as you hold her correctly, you won’t hurt her.” Lucifer holds his arms out and you place Belle in them. His eyes light up as he holds his baby girl in his arms for the first time. He brushes her fingers with his thumb and she flexes her hand, clasping his thumb in her tiny fist. A smile crosses Lucifer’s lips and a bright light shines from behind his back.

When you open your eyes, Lucifer has his wings wrapped around the three of you protectively. “Thank you,” Lucifer whispers.

“For what?” you ask.

“For everything,” he tells you, “Like I’ve said before, you’ve given me everything I never knew I wanted. You’ve given me hope, love, a reason to live, and now you’ve given me a daughter. I never would’ve had any of this if it weren’t for you.” His wings wrap around you tighter as Belle begins to cry. “What happened?” Lucifer says, “Did I do something wrong? I didn’t break her did I?”

“I think she’s just hungry,” you laugh, holding out your arms. Lucifer hands Belle to you and you bring her to your breast. As she feeds, Lucifer moves to sit behind you, a leg on either side of your body. He pulls you back against his chest and wraps his arms around you helping you to hold Belle. His wings stay wrapped around you the whole time.

“Can you believe we made something so beautiful?” Lucifer muses.

“No, especially with you as the father,” you tease. Lucifer huffs a laugh.

“Well, with you as her mother, how could she not be beautiful?” Lucifer asks, nestling his face into the crook of your neck. You roll your eyes and let your head rest on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“You should get some rest,” Lucifer suggests. You couldn’t agree more, after the long delivery your body had become exhausted.

***

“We’re here,” you hear Dean yell from down the hall.

“We’ll be there in a minute,” you say, sticking your head out of the nursery. You move back to Lucifer’s side, and watch as he finishes changing his first diaper. “See,” you say, “I knew you could do it.” Lucifer dresses Belle and picks her up. At some point during the night, she had hidden her wings, you weren’t sure why.

“Do we have to share her?” Lucifer asks. He rocks her as she makes soft cooing sounds.

“Only for a little while,” you assure him. You head down the hall, Lucifer close behind.

“Hello Y/N,” Cas says when he sees you.

“Hey guys,” you respond, “There’s someone I’d like you to meet.” You beckon Lucifer forward. Dean and Cas crowd around, trying to see the new baby while Sam hangs back closer to where Gabe stands. “This is Belle,” you tell them.

“Hey there Hell’s Bells! Huh,” Dean says, “No horns. I thought she’d be, you know, a little more demonic.”

“I told you my baby is not the antichrist,” you say, smacking his arm lightly, “And don’t call her Hell’s Bells.”

“She’s angelic,” Cas says, “She has grace.”

“Yep,” Lucifer beams, “My daughter is an angel.”

“Sam, would you like to meet her?” you ask. You knew he was probably still upset that you had chosen Lucifer over him, but that didn’t mean he should hold a grudge against your daughter.

“I’m fine here,” Sam says, eying Lucifer. You reach to take Belle from Lucifer and you carry her to Sam. He looks down at her and he can’t help the smile that crosses his lips. “She looks just like you,” Sam says.

“Would you like to hold her?” you ask.

“Is that ok?” he asks, looking from you to Lucifer.

“You’re her honorary uncle,” you tell him, “Of course it’s ok.” Sam holds out his arms and you place Belle in them.

“Hey there,” Sam says as he cradles her. His expression softens and you can tell he’s attached. Belle squeals in delight as she reaches up and tugs his hair. “You’re a troublemaker aren’t you?” he laughs.

“Cas, Dean, would one of you like to hold her next?” you question.

“What about me?” Gabe asks.

“Technically you were the first one to hold her,” Lucifer says.

“So stop complaining,” you add. Sam hands Belle to his brother.

“Make sure you support her head,” Sam says worriedly as Belle leaves his arms.

“I know how to hold a baby,” Dean says, annoyed, “I helped raise you remember?” Belle makes happy gurgling sounds as Dean rocks her back and forth. “You’re a surprisingly happy baby for being the devil’s kid,” Dean says, “She giving you any trouble yet Luci?”

“Don’t start,” Lucifer groans. You should’ve never let Dean know about your nickname for your husband. After a while, Dean hands Belle to Cas.

“I’ve never held a baby before,” Cas says.

“Yeah, it shows,” Dean says. The poor angel looked so nervous. Belle grabs on to the lapel of his trench coat, pulling at the cloth.

“She’s so small,” Cas states as he marvels at the tiny creature in his arms, “But she’s powerful.”

“She is a nephilim,” Lucifer says, “Of course she’s powerful.”

“That also puts her in danger if Michael learns of her existence,” Cas says. Cas passes Belle to Gabe and he cradles her before holding her up and showing her the room.

“Look at all these people who want to protect you,” Gabe says, “Do you have any clue just how loved you are?” Lucifer wraps an arm around your waist and pulls you close as Gabe continues speaking. “We’re not just fighting Michael to protect Y/N or Lucifer. At this point, we’re not even fighting him to prevent the apocalypse. We’re fighting to protect Belle from anyone who might want to harm her whether they be angel or demon, family or stranger; and we will protect her, no matter what it costs.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and her family are still on the run, but they try to live as normal a life as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s not really any plot in this part. It’s pretty much just a short piece to keep the story going. I do have more plot in mind if you guys want me to continue the story!

Warnings: Smut, oral

Fic:

Ever since Belle’s birth, you’d been able to live a mostly normal life; or normal for you anyway. You did your best to find a solution to your problems with Michael, but so far, you’d found nothing. Gabriel kept you and your family on the move, moving you from hideout to hideout so that the three of you never fell into danger. As far as you knew, Michael hadn’t heard of Belle’s existence, but that didn’t stop him from sending angels to search for you; and as long as they were looking for you, Belle was in danger. Despite the trouble you knew you were in, Lucifer did his best to help you forget.

“I love you,” Lucifer whispers. He lies behind you, his body slotted up against yours. His arms are wrapped around you and his lips leave kisses along your neck and shoulder.

“I love you too,” you whisper back as you turn your head to look at him. Slowly, you turn in his arms and as soon as you’ve got him on his back, crying invades the room though the baby monitor. You sigh and flop back down onto the bed. After a moment you move to get out of the bed.

“Go back to sleep,” Lucifer tells you, “I’ll take care of Belle.”

“Are you sure?” you ask, “It’s my turn.”

“I’m sure,” Lucifer answers, “I’m an angel, I don’t need sleep. You, however, do.” He kisses you chastely on the lips before getting up from the bed and grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. You settle back down on the bed and pull the covers up as you listen to the crying over the monitor. Before long, you hear Lucifer’s voice trying to calm Belle.

“What’s wrong Sweetheart?” you hear him ask as he picks Belle up from her crib. Her crying immediately dies down. He had a way with her that almost made you jealous. It was probably something to do with Lucifer’s grace. “That’s my girl,” he says. You can hear his feet pacing the floor as he begins humming a lullaby. Belle coos happily at the sound and it begins to lull you to sleep.

When you wake, the bed is warm beside you. You had expected Lucifer to be back by the time you woke up, but sadly, your bed was empty. Slipping from the bed, you grab your phone from the nightstand and stoop to grab your clothing, slipping it on before you make your way down the hall. You use the light from your phone to light your way until you reach Belle’s room and peak inside, the dim light from a nightlight shining on Lucifer and Belle.

Lucifer is leaned back in the rocking chair. Belle lies against his chest, her tiny hand fisted in his shirt. Lucifer’s hands hold her against him. You could see how attached they’d become to each other. The two of them looked so cute together. You bring up the camera on your phone and take a picture, wanting to save the image.

“Shit,” you whisper as your flash goes off. Luckily, the light doesn’t wake Belle, but Lucifer’s eyes crack open, a smirk crossing his lips as he watches you try to cover the light from your phone. Slowly, he stands from the rocking chair and walks to the crib, gently placing Belle inside it. He moves to where you stand and kisses you on the cheek.

“I thought I told you to go back to sleep,” Lucifer whispers.

“I did,” you whisper back, “But then I woke up.” You walk over to Belle’s crib. She looks so peaceful; you just hoped that peace would last. What you wouldn’t give for your biggest worry to be your baby crying in the middle of the night. You wished you didn’t have to worry about Michael and his followers finding her, or worse. Lucifer moves to stand behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, his chin resting on your shoulder. “You’re so good with her,” you whisper, placing your hands over his.

“Not as good as you,” he whispers back, kissing your neck. You crane your neck to kiss his cheek. “We should let her sleep,” Lucifer suggests, “And we should use our time wisely.”

“I couldn’t agree more,” you laugh quietly. Lucifer takes one of your hands in his and leads you to your room. As soon as you reach the edge of your bed, Lucifer wraps his arms around you and pulls you to him.

“I love you Luci,” you say before you lean in to press your lips to his. His hands pull your clothing from you, but he doesn’t give you the chance to remove his.

“I love you too,” he mumbles against your lips. One of his hands presses against your chest, pushing you gently onto the bed. He quickly kneels before you and pushes your legs apart, settling between them.

“I guess you really are going to use our time wisely,” you laugh, carding your fingers through his hair. Lucifer grins up at you before leaning in to kiss his way up one of your thighs.

“I’m already so hard for you,” Lucifer groans against your thigh, making you moan. His lips kiss up and down your thighs, just teasing you. One of his hands slides up your body and cups your breast, the chill of his skin making your nipple pucker. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the second.

“Luci, please,” you moan, arching your back and pushing your breast into his hand. He kneads your breast and rolls the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You try to rock your hips towards him in search of friction, but he prevents it.

“I bet you’re already wet for me aren’t you?” Lucifer mumbles against your thigh. Using his free hand, he runs two fingers along your pussy lips. “Soaking wet, and I’ve barely even touched you yet,” Lucifer muses before he sucks his fingers between his lips. He hums at the taste of you.

Lucifer presses your legs further apart and quickly buries his face between them. “Lucifer!” you moan as he leaves a long lick up your pussy lips, his forked tongue teasing your folds. Your hand fists in his hair as he sucks your clit between his lips.

“You taste so good,” he hums against you, sending vibrations straight to your core. His tongue teases its way inside you, scissoring and swirling against your walls. You moan and gasp as he eats you out, loving the way his tongue feels as he explores and tastes you. One of his hands presses you back so that you’re lying on the bed; his other hand grasps your hip and holds you down as his tongue slips in and out of you, flicking your clit now and again. Propping yourself up on one elbow, you watch as he eats you out.

“Lucifer,” you moan, “I love you.” You let your head tip back against the bed, your hand tugging his hair as you beg him for more. Lucifer groans in response. He draws your folds out between his teeth before delving his tongue into you again. You lift your hips from the bed and this time he doesn’t stop you. Instead, he encourages you to ride his tongue, guiding your hips as you rock them from the bed. “Lucifer, yes!” you moan as your walls begin to tighten around his tongue, the knot in your stomach coiling.

Lucifer hums against you, his fingers gripping you tighter. Your moans spur him on, his tongue swirling and hitting all sorts of wonderful spots inside you. His breathing hitches as your walls begin to flutter around his tongue. He knows you’re close and it only makes him work harder. His hands pull at you, guiding you as he coaxes you closer and closer to climax.

“Lucifer!” you cry out as his nose nudges your clit. You’re right on the edge, so close to falling into the precipice. His tongue swirls and hits just the right spot. “Oh Lucifer!” you exclaim as the knot in your stomach snaps. Lucifer grunts as your walls clamp down around his tongue, your body shuddering. His fingers dig into your skin and his muscles tense against you as he groans, the vibrations only adding to your pleasure. Your hand goes lax in his hair and you melt back against the bed. Lucifer laps up everything you have to give him, his tongue flicking against your skin.

He kisses his way up your body before standing by the edge of the bed. Looking him over, you notice the wet spot in his pants. You prop yourself up on your elbows with a smirk on your face. “Couldn’t wait, could you?” you ask smugly. You sit up on the edge of the bed and pull down the waistband of his sweatpants, freeing his cum covered cock before you wrap a hand around his length. He hums as you press your tongue to his cock, licking the salty, sticky cum from him.

“That’s what you do to me,” he tells you as you lap up his cum. Lucifer’s fingers thread through your hair, his head tipping back as you lick him clean. He was already starting to grow hard in your hands. “I need you,” Lucifer groans. As a response, you wrap your lips around his tip and suck lightly. Lucifer groans loudly at the feeling. You stroke him with one hand, his cock growing harder and harder. His hand fists in your hair, tugging lightly as he begs you to take more of him into your mouth. You’re about to do just that when you hear crying over the baby monitor again.

“Guess our time’s up,” you sigh as you let Lucifer’s tip fall from your lips. Lucifer groans, his cock rock hard in your hand. “Lay down,” you tell him, “I’ll take care of Belle this time.”

“Hurry back,” Lucifer says, moving to the bed.

“I will,” you promise. You grab your clothes from the floor again and pull them back on. Lucifer watches you the whole time, his hand stroking his cock. “Don’t you dare cum until I get back, do you hear me?” you ask as you start to leave the room.

“Like I said, hurry back,” Lucifer groans, his hand squeezing his cock. You smirk before leaving the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she grows older, Belle is also growing stronger. Gabriel tells the reader what she needs to do to keep her family safe.

Warnings: Angst, language, rough smut, forced drug use on Lucifer, NOT a happy ending

Fic:

“Come on Sweetheart, you can do it!” Lucifer encourages Belle. She was ten months old and she was just learning to take her first steps. Lucifer crouches down and holds out his arms, encouraging her to walk to him. You hold her hands above her head, helping to keep her balanced as she takes one wobbly step after another. When the two of you are close enough to Lucifer, you let go of Belle’s hands and she takes a few steps before tumbling into Lucifer’s arms. Belle squeals in delight and claps her hands. “That’s my girl!” Lucifer tells her, “I’m so proud of you.”

“Soon enough she’ll be walking on her own,” you say, sitting cross legged in front of them.

“Yeah, and not long after that, she’ll be making snarky sarcastic comments,” Lucifer adds.

“Of course she will, she does take after you after all,” you laugh.

“Unfortunately for you,” Lucifer comments with a smirk.

“Yeah, I never would’ve guessed I’d marry an Archangel and have a Nephilim daughter,” you say, reaching out to run your fingers through Belle’s hair.

“And now you’re stuck with us, isn’t that right Belle?” Lucifer asks. Belle squeals in agreement.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way,” you tell him. You cup his cheek and lean in to kiss his lips. The sound of fluttering wings draws your attention. “Oh look, another Archangel,” you whisper, “I’m surrounded by them.” Lucifer gives you a smile before greeting Gabe.

“Hey Luci, Belle,” Gabe greets them, “Do you mind if I borrow Y/N for a minute?” Lucifer look reluctant to let you leave.

“Sure Gabe, what is it?” you ask as you push yourself up from the floor. Gabe holds out his hand and the instant you take it, Gabe flies you to a new location. Sam, Dean, and Cas are all sitting around a table waiting for you and Gabe to arrive. “Ok,” you begin slowly, “This must be serious.”

“Well it’s nice to see you too,” Dean says, mumbling, “Not so much as a hello.”

“Hello,” you say, rolling your eyes, “Now, why am I here?”

“You don’t know?” Dean asks and you shake your head.

“The Devil’s been keeping secrets, surprise, surprise,” Sam says, “It’s Michael. He’s offered a new deal.”

“What sort of deal?” you question.

“Michael wants you brought to him, alive,” Cas answers, “He sent out a message to all the angels saying that he’s decided he wants you for himself.”

“He also said that if you give yourself up willingly, he’ll stop trying to fight and let Lucifer live,” Gabe adds.

“As if I’d believe that,” you scoff, “He should know that I’ll never willingly walk away from Lucifer … You said he told all the angels, why didn’t Lucifer tell me about this?” At least the message hadn’t mentioned Belle. Maybe he still didn’t know she existed.

“Could be that Michael excluded him on purpose,” Dean says.

“More likely that Lucifer didn’t want you to know,” Gabe says, “Being the only one to ever bond to someone in this room, I would know.”

“What?” you ask, “You think he doesn’t trust me?”

“It’s not that,” Gabe says, “Well not exactly. He’s afraid of losing you. If you ever choose to be with someone other than him, the bond he has to you will break. He knows that since you’re human, you don’t have the same bond to him that he has to you. It will always be easier for you to walk away from him than it will be for him to walk away from you. If he’s anything like me, he’ll do anything he can to keep that bond from breaking, even if that means his own death. Maybe he thinks you’ll go to Michael thinking you’re doing the right thing.”

“And Michael knows that Lucifer won’t let me go that easily,” you summarize, “He knows Lucifer will fight to keep me.”

“Exactly,” Gabe says, “Either way, Michael gets what he wants. As far as I know, Michael has never bonded to anyone. He wants to bond to you; in one fell swoop steal Lucifer’s mate and gain one for himself.”

“I won’t let that happen. Lucifer and I will keep running and hiding,” you say.

“Therein lies the next problem,” Sam tells you.

“Meaning?” you ask.

“I’m not strong enough,” Gabe admits quietly, “When it was just you and Lucifer, it wasn’t so hard to hide you, but with Belle it’s significantly more difficult. She gets stronger every day and it’s getting harder and harder to hide both her and Lucifer in the same place.”

“What are you saying?” you ask slowly.

“I’m not sure how much longer I can hide Belle and Lucifer in the same place,” Gabe says, “One day she’ll become too strong and I won’t be able to disguise both the power of an Archangel and a growing Nephilim in the same place.”

“You’re saying that we’ll have to split them up,” you whisper, your heart dropping, “Does Lucifer know?”

“No,” Cas answers, “That’s why we brought you here.”

“We thought you should know before he did,” Dean says, “You know him better than we do and we figured you’d know what to say to him.” 

“Taking Belle from him will kill him,” you answer, “And through losing her, he’ll be losing me. I can’t just send Belle away, I have to be with her.

“He’s been locked up on his own for forever,” Sam says, “If he’s lonely, he’ll find a way to deal with it.”

“How can you say that?” you ask bitterly.

“Your safety is more important than Lucifer’s feelings, and so is Belle’s,” Sam answers.

“I know how important it is to protect my own child,” you tell him, “But you have no clue what Lucifer’s been through. Losing his family, again, will destroy him.”

“Better him than you,” Sam mutters. Gabe, Cas, and Dean each shoot Sam a look, telling him to shut up before he makes things any worse.

“We’ve been looking for a way to hide all three of you in the same place,” Dean says, “So far, there’s nothing.”

“But perhaps in the near future, there will be a way,” Cas adds hopefully, ”Until then, it will be safer to separate Belle and Lucifer.”

“How do I even tell him something like that?” you ask, “He won’t let us go that easily. I know he’ll think it’s safer for us to be together, where he can protect us.”

“Team free will here, and I, agreed that keeping the three of you hidden is safer than not separating them and fighting Michael when he finds you. As strong as Lucifer thinks he is, he’s not at his full potential. There’s no way he’ll be able to fight Michael and survive,” Gabe says, “I know this sounds terrible, but maybe it’s best not to tell him. If you tell him what’s going on, he’ll try to talk you into staying. I know he thinks he’s the only one who can protect you and Belle, but he’s wrong.”

“It’ll break his heart,” you whisper.

“He’ll understand,” Gabe says, “Eventually.” You doubted that, he’d resent you for leaving him and for taking away his child. He wanted so badly to be your everything. In his mind, he was your protector, the only one who could fight and defeat Michael in order to keep you safe. Part of you wanted to believe he could actually defeat Michael, but at the same time, you never wanted to find out if he could.

“How long do we have?” you ask sadly.

“The sooner we separate them, the better,” Gabe tells you, “But it should be before her first birthday. From the way she’s growing, she’ll be too strong by then.” You nod in understanding.

“I won’t tell him what we’re planning,” you whisper, “I know it sounds like weakness, but it’ll be easier for me to leave without saying goodbye. Just give me until the end of the day and then I’ll be ready.” You knew the longer you put off leaving, the harder it would be to leave, but you wanted to give Lucifer one last day with his family before you tore his world to pieces.

“You can still see him. It’s Belle and Lucifer that need to be separated, not you and him. Plus they can still see each other through Skype and stuff like that,” Gabe says, placing his hand on your shoulder, “Besides, you don’t have to do this now.”

“Yes I do,” you tell him, “Sam’s right, Belle needs to be protected and like you said, the sooner the better.” You knew in the back of your mind that once you took Belle from him, there was no going back. He would hate you for taking his daughter from him.

“Leaving will be the hardest part,” Gabe tells you, “It’ll get easier, I promise.”

“And we’re all here for you,” Cas adds.

“So, how does this go down?” you ask, trying to wrap your head around the situation, “Do you just snap your fingers and take us away? He’ll try to follow us if he understands what’s happening.”

“That’s probably not the best way,” Gabe tells you, “Lucifer can’t know where you are. I’ll take the day to set up a hiding place for you and Belle and make sure no one can find you. When you’re ready, you can pray to me and I’ll come get you.”

“And what if Lucifer tries to stop you?” you ask.

“He won’t be able to,” Gabe says, snapping his fingers, “Before I get there, you give him this.” Gabe hands you a small glass vial containing a clear liquid.

“What is it?” you question as you take the vial and run your thumb along the smooth glass.

“It’s called eather,” Gabe tells you, “It’s basically anesthetic for angels. Get him to drink it and let it take effect before praying to me, that way he won’t be able to keep you from leaving and he won’t be able to follow us. It’ll also give me enough time to make sure he can’t escape and come searching for you.”

“Are you sure there’s no other way?” you question.

“As of now, this is the safest way to go,” Dean assures you.

“Then I’ll do it,” you say, almost to yourself. You push the vial into your jacket pocket and wrap your hand around it, wishing you could crush it.

“I’ll take you back,” Gabe says. He places his hand on your shoulder and the next thing you know, you’re standing in the doorway of your living room. Lucifer sits on the floor with Belle, building towers out of blocks as Belle knocks them down. Belle squeals in delight and claps as the blocks tumble to the ground. “Remember, you don’t have to do this today,” Gabe whispers.

“I’ll pray to you when I’m ready,” you whisper in response. Gabe nods and disappears.

“Mama!” Belle says happily, reaching towards you as you enter the room.

“Hi Sweetheart!” you answer, trying not to sound as upset as you felt. You move to where the two sit on the floor and join them.

“So, um, what did you guys talk about?” Lucifer asks nervously, turning a block in his hands.

“We don’t need to talk about that now,” you tell him. Belle tries to get your attention, placing a block into your hands.

“Are you angry with me?” he asks, “I know I should’ve told you.”

“No,” you tell him, “I’m not angry. I understand why you did what you did, but we’ll talk about it later, ok?” Lucifer nods.

You let him spend the day with his daughter, trying your best to seem happy even though you were anything but. Your hand stays in your jacket pocket, your fingers playing with the vial you had hidden there. Lucifer was so happy, and so was Belle, it killed you to think you’d be tearing them apart for only God knew how long.

When Belle begins to get tired, Lucifer takes her to her room to put her down for a nap. You watch as Lucifer rocks her back and forth. She laughs and coos softly as Lucifer sings to her, lulling her to sleep. Before long, her eyes fall shut and she drifts off. Lucifer places her in her crib before turning his attention back to you. Leaving the room, you shut the door and start to walk down the hallway towards your bedroom.

“Are you hungry?” he asks quietly.

“No,” you answer softly. You knew eating would only make you feel sicker than you already felt. “We should talk now, while Belle’s asleep,” you whisper. You lead Lucifer to your bedroom and sit down on your bed.

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer says, “You have to know that it killed me to lie to you, but I couldn’t let you know.”

“Why?” you ask, “Because you didn’t trust me or because you didn’t think I deserved to know?”

“It had nothing to do with that,” Lucifer says, moving to sit on the bed beside you. He takes your hand in one of his and uses his other hand to turn your face towards his. “I know you would never try to hurt me, but I know how you are,” Lucifer says, “The whole reason we’re together is because you sacrificed yourself to stop the apocalypse and to save your friends. I was afraid that if I told you about Michael’s deal, you’d sacrifice yourself again, not just to save me, but Belle too.”

“Do you really think I’m that stupid?” you ask, “I know what he’s trying to do. He knows that if I go to him, you’ll come out of hiding and fight to get me back. I would never leave you for anyone, no matter what kind of deal they were offering. Besides, I already fraternized with the enemy once, I don’t need to do it again.”

“I’m so afraid of losing you,” Lucifer tells you, his words and the look on his face made you want to cry.

“I know,” you tell him. You wanted to tell him that you’d never leave him, that you’d always be right there, but that would be a lie. “If Michael thinks he can take me from you, he’s an idiot. I’ll never accept any deal he offers me,” you assure him, offering him the only solace you could. 

“I should’ve told you,” Lucifer says, “It was stupid not to, but I can’t lose you, especially to him. You’re my mate and I won’t let him have you.”

“Luci, I love you,” you tell him, moving to straddle his lap. You needed to be close to him, knowing that this would be your last chance, potentially for the rest of your life and maybe even after. “I’m yours,” you say before leaning in and capturing his lips. Lucifer’s hands splay across your back, pulling you tighter to him.

“I won’t lose you,” Lucifer mumbles against your lips, “I can’t.” You needed him to stop talking like this, if he didn’t you’d lose your nerve and tell him everything, you let him convince you that it was safest to stay with him.

You press your lips to his harder, keeping him from talking. Slipping your hands beneath his shirt, you push it from his shoulders before reaching for the hem of his t-shirt. You break the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt over his head. Tossing the material to the side, you begin to undress yourself. You shrug your jacket from your shoulders before unbuttoning your shirt and letting it slide to the floor as well. Lucifer reaches for the clasp of your bra and unhooks it, pulling the material from your body.

His lips instantly find their way to your breasts, kissing and sucking. You rock your hips against him, making you both groan. He was getting harder just as you were getting wetter. In one swift movement, he lifts you up and turns, dropping you down onto the bed. Lucifer settles above you, his lips kissing your neck and leaving marks against your skin. “I’m yours,” you tell him, pulling him closer, “I belong to you.” You drag your hands along his body, determined to memorize every last detail of him.

“My mate,” Lucifer growls against your skin before sinking his teeth into you. You wrap your legs around him and pull him down against you, his arousal straining against his pants. “Y/N,” Lucifer groans, “I need you.”

“Please,” you beg him, “I need you too.” You wanted him, needed to be with him, especially if this was the last chance you would have. Lucifer sits up above you, his hands fumbling with the button and zipper of your jeans before pulling them down roughly, removing the remainder of your clothing in turn. Sitting up, you help to undress him. As soon as he clumsily removes the rest of his clothes, he grabs your hips and turns you over, positioning you on your hands and knees.

Lucifer knees your legs apart and settles between them, splaying one of his hands across your lower back. Looking over your shoulder, you watch as he wraps his other hand around his cock. “You’re my mate,” Lucifer growls as he presses the tip of his cock against your clit, “Mine, all mine.” You moan as he slides the tip of his cock up and down your folds, slicking it in your juices. “Say it,” Lucifer growls, “Say you’re mine.”

“I’m yours Lucifer,” you tell him, pushing your hips back. Lucifer taps his cock against your clit, making you whimper.

“Say it again,” Lucifer demands, “Say you’re not going to leave me.”

“I’m yours, all yours,” you tell him, “I’ll always be yours.” It isn’t exactly what he wants to hear, but he seems to accept it. You moan loudly as he pushes into you, filling you to the hilt.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Lucifer groans as he sinks into you. You relish the feeling of him of having him buried deep inside you.

“Please,” you moan, pushing back on him and encouraging him to move. You wanted to forget your real life, to lose yourself in this moment with him. Lucifer takes hold of your hips, his fingers dipping into your skin as he pulls back and slams into you. “Yes, please,” you moan, “Harder.” You wanted him to leave marks on your body, something to remember him by even if they wouldn’t last.

Lucifer sets a brutal pace, pushing into you again and again. “Fuck,” Lucifer groans. He pulls you back onto him with each thrust, pushing him deep inside you.

“Lucifer,” you moan. You drop down onto your elbows, the new angle better than the last.

One of Lucifer’s hands slides around to the front of your body, finding your clit. He presses harsh circles against it and your stomach knots, your walls growing tight around him. “Oh, Y/N,” Lucifer groans. Both of his hands slide up your body, cupping your breasts. He pulls you up to your knees, your back pressed flush against his front. “I love you,” Lucifer grunts, his lips pressing rough kisses against your neck. One of his hands slides back down to your clit, pressing circles against it again as he thrusts into you. His other hand palms your breast, rolling your nipple between his finger and thumb.

“Luci,” you moan, reaching behind you to thread your fingers into his hair, “I love you.” You can feel yourself nearing your end, but you try to hold on, wanting Lucifer to cum with you.

“I need to feel you cum,” Lucifer groans in your ear, “I can tell you’re close. Come on Sweetheart, cum for me.” He presses his fingers hard against your clit as he thrusts into you, sending you tumbling over the edge.

“Lucifer,” you moan, your head lulling back against his shoulder as your walls clamp down around him. Your back arches and your body shudders as you reach your high.

“That’s it,” Lucifer praises as he works you through your orgasm, “I love the way you feel.”

“Cum inside me,” you whisper. You wanted to feel him come undone one last time.

“Not yet Sweetheart,” Lucifer tells you, his lips brushing your ear. He pulls out of you and turns you around, pushing you down against the bed again. You watch him as he crawls his way up your body, his blue eyes dark with lust. “I want to feel you cum one more time, ok?” he asks. You nod and swallow thickly as Lucifer settles himself between your legs.

Wrapping one of your legs around his waist, you draw him into you. Your back arches from the bed as he sinks into you slowly. “I love you Lucifer,” you tell him again and again as he resumes his pace. One of his forearms rests beside your head, the other hand holding your hip tightly as he fucks you into the bed. Each thrust is rough, the bed rocking and the headboard hitting the wall.

“You’re mine,” Lucifer grunts between thrusts and rough kisses, “I won’t let him take you from me.”

“He won’t,” you assure him, “Never. I’ll always be yours.” The promise makes Lucifer’s thrusts falter. You wrap your arms around him and pull his body as close as you can to yours, letting his cold skin cool your over heated body. You wanted to memorize every detail of him, of this moment. Running your hands over him, you map out his body; wrapping your legs tighter around his waist, you draw him deeper into you. Lucifer’s cock throbs against your walls and twitches hard as he draws you right to the edge again.

“I love you,” he grunts, thrusting harder and more erratically. Each stroke has him hitting your g-spot perfectly and your walls pull tight around him again. “Y/N,” he grunts as he pushes into you one last time. He nestles his face into the crook of your neck, his teeth sinking into the skin and muffling the groans escaping his lips.

His body is pressed right up against yours as his cock pulses, his cum splashing against your walls. The feeling sparks your orgasm, your walls clamping down around him. “Lucifer,” you cry out. You dig your fingernails into his back, desperately trying to hold onto him as your orgasm tears through your body.

“I love you,” you whisper over and over again as you come down from your high, placing kisses along his shoulder. Lucifer props himself up above you, both of his forearms resting beside your head.

“I love you too,” Lucifer says, “And I’m yours as much as you are mine, you know that right?”

“I know,” you answer him, reaching up to card your fingers through his hair.

“I will never leave you, I promise,” he tells you, leaning down to kiss your cheek. You wished you could promise the same thing, but you couldn’t lie to him, especially not with what you were preparing to do. Instead of speaking, you draw his lips to yours, kissing him deeply. Lucifer pulls himself from you gently and moves to lie by your side. “Where are you going?” Lucifer asks as you start to sit up.

“To get cleaned up,” you tell him, kissing him chastely on the lips, “Look at the mess you made out of me.”

“Don’t even try to tell me that you didn’t enjoy it,” Lucifer laughs. He leans back against the pillows and pulls the sheets up over his waist before he places his hands behind his head. You look him over, desperate to remember everything about the way he looks.

“I’ll be right back,” you tell him, stooping to pick up your jacket and panties. You put the clothing on before you leave the room. Stepping into the hall, you shut the door behind you and lean against it, pulling the vial from your pocket. It had to be now. If you waited, you’d lose your resolve.

You push yourself away from the door and head to the kitchen, making two glasses of water. After hesitating for a moment, you pull the stopper from the vial and pour the contents into one of the glasses. Careful not to mix them up, you carry them back to the bedroom. Your hands shake and tears threaten to spill from your eyes, but you force them back. You take a moment to calm yourself before pushing the handle of the door down with your elbow and pressing the door open with your hip.

“One for you and one for me,” you say, trying to sound cheerful as you hold out the glass to Lucifer.

“Taking care of the Devil,” Lucifer chuckles, “You’re so sweet.”

“I’m not sure I fall into the category of sweet,” you say, moving to sit on the bed beside him. You take a sip of water, hoping that Lucifer will do the same.

“You know I didn’t need this right?” Lucifer asks, playing with the cup in his hands.

“I know,” you say, “But can you let me pretend I’m married to a normal person instead of Satan, just once?”

“Fine,” Lucifer says, downing the whole glass. That was it, now all you had to do was wait. “There, happy now?” he asks, placing the glass on the nightstand before scooping you up in his arms. The water spills from your glass as he pulls you into his lap, but you can’t find it in you to care.

“I love you, you know that right?” you ask, cupping his cheek and running your thumb along his cheekbone.

“I know, and I love you too,” he answers, his hand wrapping around your wrist. Holding your hand in place, he turns his head to the side and places a kiss against your palm. “Michael can try as hard as he wants, but I will never let him take you from me,” Lucifer tells you. He presses his lips to yours, consuming you.

Suddenly, Lucifer pulls away from you. He squeezes his eyes tight and begins to yawn. “Why do I feel so tired all of the sudden?” he asks, trying to shake away the sleep.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

“Y/N, what are you talking about?” he asks, concern filling his voice.

“I had to,” you sob, “It was the only way.”

“Y/N, I don’t understand,” Lucifer says, “What did you do?” You can hear the fear in his voice and it only makes you sob harder.

“I have to do this,” you tell him through your tears, “It’s the only way to keep both you and Belle safe. Please forgive me.”

“Don’t,” Lucifer says, his eyes beginning to fall shut, “Please don …” His words trial off as he succumbs to sleep.

“I’m sorry,” you sob, tears streaming down your face. Leaning down, you place a kiss against Lucifer’s lips. “Please don’t hate me,” you whisper. When you’re sure he’s asleep, you stand from the bed to find a piece of paper and a pen, scrawling out a note. You try to explain as best you can, but in your heart, you know it won’t make a difference. No matter what you do, he’ll hate you for taking his daughter from him, for tearing apart his family for a second time. “Goodbye,” you whisper, placing one last kiss against his lips.

You place the tear stained note on your pillow before dressing yourself and packing a small bag of essentials and Belle’s favorite toys. When you’re ready, you wake Belle, taking her from her crib. She coos happily as you wake her, her tiny fists clinging to your shirt. You were glad she didn’t understand what was happening, hopefully it would make things easier.

Shutting your eyes, you pray to Gabe. He appears within moments. “Are you ready?” he asks. You nod, tears still streaming down your face. Gabe stoops down to grab your bag for you before reaching out for your hand. You take it sadly. “It’ll get easier,” Gabe tells you, “I promise.” The world shifts beneath your feet, leaving your home with Lucifer behind.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short follow up piece to part 9 showing the reader trying to deal with leaving Lucifer.

Warnings: Angst

Fic:

You could feel his cold body pressed up against you, his lips brushing the skin of your neck. “Come back to me,” he whispers.

“Luci?” you ask as you wake. Turning, you find nothing but an empty bed. Though the sheets are room temperature, they’re still warmer than they should be. Even after a month, you hadn’t gotten used to the feeling of being so warm when you woke.

Tears begin to well in your eyes and threaten to spill over. Every time you fell asleep, you dreamt of Lucifer. It was like he was there with you, though you knew it was all in your head. You wished you could talk to him, but you knew you couldn’t and even if you could, what could you possibly say to make things better? You’d taken his family from him and torn his world to shreds.

When Gabe had tried to set up a phone connection between your hideout and Lucifer’s, he found it weakened the protection on both ends. Apparently, using the internet or phones to connect the two worlds made them easier for other angels to find, putting both Lucifer and Belle in danger. Gabe tried to convince you to go see Lucifer, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. In your mind, Lucifer hated you for taking his daughter from him and he hated you even more for the way you had done it. On top of that, if someone caught Gabe ferrying you between your hideout and Lucifer’s it would put you all in danger. You would never see Lucifer again, not unless Michael was killed or you found a way to hide Lucifer and Belle in the same place.

It killed you when Belle asked for him with a simple question of “Dada?” You didn’t know what to tell her other than that her Dad loves her and misses her. That meant nothing since it wasn’t Lucifer telling her, you knew that, but you tried to do what you could.

“Gabe, if you can hear me, I need to talk,” you say to the empty air, “Please.” Gabe appears at the foot of your bed within seconds.

“Hey Sugar,” Gabe says, “What’s wrong?”

“He was in my dreams again,” you whisper, “Is there any way you can make it stop?”

“Lucifer misses you,” Gabe says as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed beside you.

“I’m not sure how to deal with this,” you tell him sadly, “Ever since I left, there’s been this heartache that won’t go away.”

“Does it feel like there’s a string tied to your heart?” Gabe asks.

“Yes,” you answer, “And there’s this constant tugging as if my heart could be pulled from my chest at any moment.”

“It’s Lucifer,” Gabe says, “When angels bond, they create this cord of sorts between their heart and that of their bonded. Since you’re human, the cord only works one way. He’s calling to you, begging for you to go back to him.”

“I can’t,” you whisper, “I can’t put them in danger.”

“I know,” Gabe says. He pauses before speaking again, “When Lucifer bonded to you, he tied his heart to yours. He’ll love you until the day he dies and he’s so afraid of losing you. I think that maybe he’s trying to worm his way into your mind in an attempt to stay close to you. When you’re sleeping, it’s easier for him to do just that.”

“I’ve been losing sleep,” you tell him, “Every time I close my eyes I’m afraid I’ll see him. Sometimes I can hear his voice and it makes me feel so guilty.”

“I’m sure that’s not what he’s trying to do,” Gabe tells you, “He doesn’t want to be without you. If he’s anything like me, he’s lost without his mate.”

“Gabe, what was it like when you bonded?” you ask.

“It was a long time ago, back when I was hiding out as Loki,” Gabe tells you, “Her name was Angrboda.”

“So the legends are true,” you summarize.

“Unfortunately yeah,” Gabe says, “We had kids together, but our kids were nothing like Belle. With her being a giantess and me being an archangel, our children became some of the most powerful creatures the Norse Gods had ever seen.”

“Fenrir, Hel, and the Midgard Serpent,” you whisper. Gabe nods.

“Needless to say, the gods weren’t happy with us,” Gabe continues, “Hence Ragnarok. Our only friend was a Goddess named Sigyn. I know what it’s like to be forced apart from my mate and if it weren’t for Sigyn helping us to be together, I don’t know what I would’ve done. That’s why I was so willing to help the two of you.”

“I didn’t realize,” you say, “Thank you Gabe.”

“Yeah, well, you shouldn’t be thanking me,” he tells you, “You’re still not together.”

“Where is she?” you ask, “Angrboda I mean.”

“In the Heaven I created for us,” Gabe tells you, “We were lucky, we got our happy ending. I only wish I could help you and Lucifer have the same.”

“After what I’ve done, how could he ever be happy with me?” you ask.

“Y/N, Lucifer loves you and he would move Heaven and Earth just to be with you again,” Gabe tells you.

“He’d hate me even more if he knew,” you whisper.

“Knew what?” Gabe asks.

“When I left, I took so much from him. It wasn’t just me and Belle leaving,” you tell him.

“What do you mean?” Gabe asks.

“I’m pregnant,” you tell him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi please continue Sacrifice please please please please ^_^ ^_^ <3 AND I haven’t been online that much so I just only now read the new (10th) chapter of Sacrifice and…. HOW COULD YOU LEAVE OFF WITH SUCH A BOMB!?!? Thank you for writing such a wonderful story and I hope that you will soon find time to write another chapter for it, I cannot wait. I do hope that you have a happy ending planned for Lucifer :3

Warnings: Angst, no smut in this part

Fic:

“Again?” Dean asks, “Seriously? Has Satan never heard of a condom?”

“It’s not like we were trying,” you tell him.

“Well does he know?” Dean questions.

“No,” you say, your gaze drifting off to the next room over where Cas is playing with Belle, “I already took so much from him, I couldn’t bear to cause him any more pain.”

Gabe had brought Sam, Dean, and Cas to your hideout so that they could visit for Belle’s first birthday. You hadn’t started celebrating yet because you wanted to get this off your chest first. While Cas played with Belle, you sat across the kitchen table from the Winchesters, trying to explain your situation without bursting into tears.

“Have you spoken to him at all since you left?” Dean asks.

“Gabe tried setting up a connection, but it’s too dangerous,” you answer. You left out the fact that Gabe had brought you letters from Lucifer that you couldn’t bring yourself to open.

Sam sits uncomfortably in his chair as Dean further questions you about your second pregnancy. He had greeted you and Belle, but he hadn’t said another word since. You knew Sam had no sympathy for Lucifer or his situation, but you wished you could change that. Lucifer wasn’t a villain and you wished you knew a way you could prove it to Sam.

“Look,” you finally say, “It’s Belle’s birthday. Gabe can’t come around much anymore because trying to hide his power and Belle’s in the same place is becoming too difficult. She’s already lost her Dad and now she’s losing one of her uncles too. Can we please try to make today as normal for her as we can?”

“Yeah, sorry,” Dean says, “Normal just seems a little weird right now, ya know?”

“Trust me, I know,” you answer. Dean gives you a half hearted smile before pushing himself up from his chair.

“Hey Hell’s Belles,” Dean calls to your daughter as he heads into the next room, “Ready for cake?”

“Dea!” she cries happily as her honorary uncle picks her up from the floor.

“We - I’m - here for you Y/N,” Sam says, reaching across the table to take your hand, “And I mean for anything, even babysitting or if you need someone to take you to the doctor. You know I’m not fond of Lucifer, but even though Belle and this second baby are his, they’re yours too and I want to help.”

“Thanks Sam,” you tell him as you squeeze his hand. After everything Lucifer had done, you knew it was still hard for Sam to get past the idea that you loved Lucifer, but he was trying.

“Here comes the birthday girl!” Dean announces as he carries Belle into the room. She laughs and squeals as Dean bounces her up and down. “We demand cake, don’t we?” Dean asks her.

“Cake!” she agrees. Everything was bitter sweet. Belle’s first birthday should be a happy occasion, but the separation from Lucifer was heartbreaking. Your little girl was growing up, but her Dad wasn’t there to see it.

“Right, cake,” you say, shaking your thoughts from your mind. Your hand slides from Sam’s as you head to the fridge and pull out the birthday cake waiting there. Grabbing the candle shaped like a ‘1’ you place it atop the cake and light the wick. As you turn to bring the cake to the table, you and the boys begin singing happy birthday. You place the cake on the table in front of where Belle sits on Dean’s lap. Dean tries to catch her wrist as she reaches out, but it’s too late.

Belle grabs a handful of cake, making a huge mess as she begins eating. Despite the feeling of tugging at your heart, you couldn’t help but laugh. Belle grins wildly as she eats the cake right out of her hand, smearing frosting across her face. “You’re a mess, Sweetheart,” Dean laughs, running his hand through Belle’s hair. She giggles as she grabs another handful of cake.

You take a few pictures with your phone before leaning in to blow out the candle for Belle. “There’s not going to be any left for the rest of us,” you laugh as you watch your daughter happily devour the cake.

“Here,” Dean says, “You should have some pictures with her.”

“Thanks,” you tell him. Sam takes the phone from you before you take Dean’s place at the table and Dean places Belle on your lap. “You’re gonna need another bath,” you tell her as you use a napkin to wipe the frosting and cake from her face.

“No!” she complains, making you laugh.

“Ok, Sweetheart,” you giggle before placing a kiss to the top of her head, “Smile for the camera ok?” You look up to Sam and try to smile as he takes a few pictures. Suddenly, you feel a cold hand on your shoulder. Turning to look behind you, you find no one.

“Is everything alright?” Cas asks.

“Yeah,” you lie as you turn back, “I’m fine. I just thought I heard something.” The three of them look at you with concerned expressions. “Could someone cut what’s left of the cake for me?” you ask, trying to shake off the feeling of the cold hand against your shoulder.

Dean chuckles before grabbing a knife and cutting everyone a slice. The boys chat while they eat their cake, Belle adding a word here or there. You nibble your food in silence, trying to ignore the yearning you felt in your heart. When everyone’s done eating, you bring out the presents.

With Belle sitting on your lap, you tear the paper of the presents just enough for Belle to get a good grip on the paper. She gleefully tears the paper, loving the sound it makes. The first present is from Cas. “Look at that!” you exclaim as you pull a teddy bear with white wings from the box.

“Teddy!” Belle says happily.

“It’s an angel,” Cas explains, “Just like you, Belle.” You bring the bear closer and belle instantly takes it in her tiny arms, hugging it close.

“Thank you Cas, she loves it,” you tell him.

“You’re welcome,” Cas answers with a proud smile. Dean’s present comes next.

“Really, Dean?” you ask as you pull fake weapons out of the box. They were all made of cloth and filled with soft fiberfill, so they weren’t dangerous, but you still weren’t happy about Dean giving your one year old daughter weapons.

“What?” Dean says in reply, “She’s gotta learn how to fight at some point right?”

“She’s only a year old,” you chide him, “She doesn’t need weapons, even if they are fake.”

“Oh come on,” Dean says, “It was a joke. Besides, it wasn’t the only present in the box, keep digging.” Reaching further down into the box, you pull out a few pieces of clothing, all plaid, and a bag full of bath toys in the shape of all sorts of aquatic animals. “I remember you saying she wasn’t very fond of baths so I thought some new toys might make it a little more bearable,” Dean says, “Plus I thought she needed some plaid. She is an honorary Winchester after all!”

“Thanks, Dean,” you tell him, “She’ll love them.” You hold the bag out for Belle to see.

“Star,” she says, pointing to the starfish.

“Yeah, that’s a starfish,” you tell her, “You wanna see what else your uncles brought you?” Sam hands you his gift next. Opening the large box, you find a bunch of books and puzzles.

“Thank you, Sam,” you say as you look through the books, “These are much more thoughtful than Dean’s present.”

“Hey!” Dean protests.

“Oh come on,” you tease him with his own words, “It was a joke.” Dean sits back in his chair and crosses his arms, mumbling something about starfish. You laugh as you show Belle some of the books you can read with her later. She points excitedly at the pictures. “This present is from Mommy,” you tell her as you reach for the next present.

“Mama,” Belle says as you help her open the box. You show her the jewelry box you had gotten her, or rather the jewelry box you had had Gabe get for you to give to her. “Angel,” she says as she points to the painted top of the box. Opening it, you show her the necklace you had picked out for her. She reaches out for it as you show her the silver necklace with the feather shaped charm. An opal heart hangs next to the feather. You chose it because it reminded you of Lucifer and thought it would be good for Belle to have. “Do you wanna wear it?” you ask her.

“Yes!” she answers happily. You open the magnetic clasp and place the necklace around her neck.

“Happy birthday, Sweetheart,” you say quietly as you place a kiss to the top of her head.

“That’s very pretty, Belle,” Cas says. She responds with a bright smile.

“Ok, this one’s from Uncle Gabe,” you tell her as you help her open the next present. You find a card at the top of the present and you open it to read to Belle. “Hey Sugar,” you read, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for your birthday, but there’s someone who’s even more sorry that he couldn’t be there. Your Daddy loves and misses you more than you know. I wish I could’ve sent him there for your birthday, but I couldn’t. Instead, I sent you something else to remind you of him. Happy birthday, Sugar. Love, Uncle Gabe. P.S. Y/N, sorry I stole your phone!” You try to keep your voice from cracking as you read the card.

“Of course Gabe would send the biggest box,” Dean says, “Show off.” Digging further down into the box, you find a bunch of presents. Most of them are toys, but then you find one that makes you want to cry.

“Dada!” Belle says as she points to the framed picture in your hands.

“That’s right,” you tell her, your voice rough. The picture was the one you had taken when you found Lucifer sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery with Belle asleep against his chest. “I’m so sorry, Belle,” you whisper, holding her close. Setting the picture up on the table, you continue digging down into the box only to find something to bring you closer to tears.

You pull another card out of the box with Lucifer’s handwriting across the envelope. You open it up to find a birthday card with a folded piece of paper inside, your name written across it. Taking the piece of paper, you push it into your pocket because you knew now was not the time to read it. “Dear Belle,” you read from the card, “I’m so sorry I can’t be there for your birthday. If I had my way, I’d be right there with you every day. I miss you so much Baby Girl and I promise I’ll find a way back to you and your Mommy. I love you both so much and I can’t wait to see you again. Happy birthday, Belle. I hope you have a wonderful day and that all your birthday wishes come true. Love, Daddy.”

“Dada?” Belle questions.

“Yeah,” you whisper quietly. Reaching into the box again, you pull out a layer of tissue paper to reveal a folded purple blanket tied up with a silk ribbon, a small opalescent feather tucked beneath the bow. Tears begin to well in your eyes as you pull the feather from under the bow. You knew it was a feather from one of his wings and seeing the small token made you feel intense sadness and regret.

“Dada,” Belle repeats as she runs a tiny hand along the edge of the soft feather. The blanket only made things worse. As you unfold it, you could smell Lucifer’s scent on the fabric. You’d heard about soldiers who slept with baby blankets before sending them to their newborns overseas so that the baby would know the scent of their parent. That was Lucifer’s intent.

“Cas, can you take her please,” you ask as you fight back your tears.

“Of course,” Cas answers, taking Belle from your lap. You hand Belle the blanket so that she can cuddle with it before you head to the next room and quietly let your tears spill over.

“Y/N?” Sam asks hesitantly as he follows you into the room, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No,” you sob as you clutch the feather in your hand. Sam quickly closes the distance between the two of you and wraps you up in his arms. You were thankful for the contact and took comfort in it.

“There’s a lot about this situation I don’t understand,” Sam says as he runs his hand through your hair, “Specifically I don’t understand why you chose Lucifer, but you should never have to feel like this. I hate the man with every fiber of my being, but you deserve to be happy even if that means being with the Devil. I’m sorry that you have to go through this.”

“Thank you,” you whisper, your head resting against his chest. You fist one of your hands into his shirt. “I’m sorry Sam,” you tell him.

“What for?” Sam asks, “None of this was your fault.”

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t love you the way you wanted me to,” you tell him, “The way you deserve to be loved.”

“Y/N, why are you saying this?” Sam asks.

“I just can’t help but wonder what things would’ve been like if I hadn’t chosen to go with Lucifer that day,” you answer. The pulling at your heart only increases.

“Don’t talk like that,” Sam says, “As much as it pains me to say this, I think you made the right choice. Just think about all the lives you saved, think about Belle. That little girl wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t made the decision to sacrifice yourself like that.”

“But look at the life I’ve given her,” you continue, “Belle may never see her father again, and this baby may never get to know him. I’ve taken so much from him, from these children.”

“You always talk about what you took from him, but never about what you gave up,” Sam says.

“But I didn’t -” you begin.

“Yes you did Y/N,” Sam interrupts you, “When you chose to become a hunter, you gave up any hope of a normal life. Then you chose to hunt with Dean and me, giving up any safety you might’ve had if you had stayed away from us. You gave up the life you knew in order to stop the apocalypse; you gave up your freedom in order to protect Lucifer from Michael; you gave up the man you love in order or protect your children.”

“I guess I never really saw it that way,” you tell him.

“That’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you,” Sam tells you as he cups your cheek, “I guess it’s pointless to tell you this now, but I thought you should know. All the things you’ve done for people, all the sacrifices you’ve made, they haven’t gone unnoticed. You’re selfless to a fault and you’d do anything for the people you love. I see that selflessness in you every day and it makes me want to be a better person. You’ve always inspired me to be better, Y/N.”

“Sam,” you whisper. For half a second as you look into his hazel eyes, you forget everything and you lean in to kiss him. The second your lips press to Sam’s, you feel your heart wrench. You pull away from him. Clutching your chest, you feel a sharp pain as if Lucifer were pleading for you not to go any farther. He was begging you not to break the bond he had to you, begging you not to abandon him.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Sam asks, cupping your face between his hands as he watches you with a worried expression.

“I - I shouldn’t have done that,” you gasp, “I’m sorry, Sam, it was a mistake. I love you, but not like that. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Sam begins speaking, telling you the kiss was his fault and that he’s sorry. He tries to rationalize what happened, saying that you missed Lucifer so much that you just wanted some sort of contact, but you don’t really hear the words he’s saying as he tries to fix what had just happened. Everything seems to be in slow motion. There’s a dull thrumming in your ears that becomes sharper and more consuming. Your eyes drift away from Sam and that’s when you see him.

“Y/N?” Sam asks as he tries to get you to focus on him. It does no good; the only thing you can focus on is the man standing not far behind Sam. “Y/N, what’s going on?” Sam asks.

You can only whisper one word, “Lucifer.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What’s happening??!! Please tell me you plan on writing more Sacrifice soon J AND I can’t wait for more of the Sacrifice series, please, please, please write more soon. I love your writing and I can’t get enough of your Luci fics. AND 3 others

Warnings: Smut, language

Fic:

“Lucifer?” Sam asks, “Y/N, there’s no one here but us.”

“No, Sam, you’re wrong,” you tell him.

“Y/N, look at me,” Sam says, “Are you alright?” You flick your eyes to Sam.

“Yes, I’m alright,” you say, annoyed, “But Lucifer is …” Looking back to the spot, Lucifer is nowhere to be found. “That - no, that can’t be. He was just here.”

“Y/N, I think you need to sit down,” Sam says. He places his hands on your shoulders and guides you to the sofa, encouraging you to sit down.

“Look, I’m sorry about what just happened and I know you’ve had a long day with the new baby and Belle’s birthday and all,” Sam says, “But Lucifer’s not here. Maybe you saw something move and your mind played a trick on you.” He cups your cheek and tries to soothe you.

“Yeah, you’re right,” you tell him with a half smile, “I’m exhausted; that must be it.” You knew that was a lie. Lucifer had been standing in your living room, there was no doubt about it.

“Stay here, ok?” Sam asks, “I’ll go get you a glass of water.” You nod, your eyes flicking back to the spot where Lucifer had just been. Maybe you were crazy, that kiss with Sam had been the thing to finally make you cross the line between sanity and insanity.

“You’re not crazy,” Lucifer’s voice reassures you. You jump, looking to the source of the voice. To your surprise, there sits Lucifer on the arm of the chair, a smile growing across his face.

“How? Why?” you ask, “You can’t be here, it isn’t safe, Gabe said so.”

“You ask a lot of questions, Sweetheart,” Lucifer says, “Can’t you just say you’re glad to see me?”

“I am, but -” you begin.

“Oh, Sam’s coming back, I gotta go,” Lucifer says, “Read that note, it’ll explain. And don’t tell Sam, it’s our little secret.” He holds a finger up to his lips as if he’s indicating for you to stay quiet before he winks and disappears.

“Here you go,” Sam says as he returns to the room, “I got you a blanket too.”

“Thanks, Sam,” you say. You turn so that your back rests against the arm of the chair and lay your legs out along the length of the sofa. Sam hands you the glass of water before lifting your legs and taking a seat, pulling your legs back across his lap. He spreads the blanket out over you before his hands go to work massaging your feet. Sipping at your water, you can’t get Lucifer out of your head. After trying to push him out of your thoughts for so long, it felt strange to have him invading every inch of crevice of your mind.

“You should see what’s going on in there,” Sam says with a chuckle, pulling you out of your thoughts.

“Oh yeah?” you ask, trying not to sound as concerned as you really were. If Lucifer really hadn’t been there, then that meant he was in your head and that you really were crazy. You sip your water as Sam’s actions soothe you.

“Yeah,” Sam answers, “Dean’s in there in full on construction mode, trying to put together all of Belle’s toys. Belle, on the other hand, is more interested in those plush weapons Dean got her.”

“Great,” you mumble. Sam chuckles.

“She keeps stabbing him in the side with the fake knife,” Sam describes, “Cas though, he’s in there marveling over a battery and trying to figure out how it goes into a remote.”

“Well now I’ve gotta see it,” you laugh halfheartedly. Kicking off the blanket, you head back to the kitchen. You lean against one side of the doorframe, Sam against the other. The scene was just as Sam has described. Parts for toys were piled up as Dean read the instructions on how to put them together. Belle was ceaselessly amused by attacking Dean with the fake toys, one in a while throwing one at Cas. Cas seemed to be in his own world as he tries to get the remote in his hands to work. Finally, he figures out that the batteries are in backwards.

You tense up as a cold arm slips around your waist. “Everyone we know is insane,” Lucifer whispers in your ear. A smile grows across your face. Even if you were crazy, you weren’t sure you cared. In your mind, the man you loved was right here next to you.

“Tell me about it,” you answer.

“Sorry, what did you say?” Sam asks, looking to you. Lucifer was gone again, Sam none the wiser.

“Nothing,” you say, shaking your head, “Just mumbling to myself. I, um, I think my pregnancy is making me a little sleepy. Would you mind babysitting this lot for me while I take a nap?”

“Sure,” Sam says, “Anything you need.”

“Thank you,” you tell him, “And, about what happened earlier, we’re still friends right? It didn’t change anything did it?”

“No,” Sam says almost sadly, “It didn’t mean anything, I know that. We’re still friends and we can pretend it never happened if that’s what you want.”

“Thanks, Sam,” you say, giving him a hug. He wraps his arms around you, hugging you tight before letting you go.

“Get some rest,” Sam says, nodding towards the bedroom, “I’ll keep these three out of trouble.”

You nod, turning towards your room. As you go, you continue to run your fingers up and down the edge of the feather clutched in your hands. “You still didn’t read the letter I wrote you,” Lucifer says as you lay down on the bed. You lay on your side, facing away from him.

“I need a minute,” you tell the hallucination.

“Understandable,” he says as he moves to lie down in front of you, “You do have the Devil in your head after all.” He gives you crooked smile as brushes your hair back behind your ear. You shiver as the cold fingers caress your skin.

“I don’t understand how you’re here,” you say. Right now, you weren’t sure you even cared.

“I tried to explain in the letter, but I’m not sure I understand it either,” Lucifer says.

“I want to hear you tell me,” you ask of him. His cold hand cups your cheek, his thumb running along your cheekbone.

“I’m not really here,” he begins, “Well, I am, but I’m in your head. Only you can see, feel, and hear me.”

“So basically I’m not crazy, but everyone will think I am,” you surmise.

Lucifer laughs before continuing, “When I bonded to you, there was a sort of string formed between my grace and your soul. I’ve been trying to reach you through that bond ever since you left … I read your letter. I know you think I’m angry with you, but I’m not. You had to leave to protect Belle, I understand that.”

“So you don’t hate me?” you ask.

“No,” he answers, “In the beginning, I was angry, but I could never hate you. After you left, I wanted to see you and tell you that I wasn’t mad. I knew I couldn’t visit you, so I tried something else. I tried sending messages to you, sort of like a prayer, but it didn’t work. You had this sort of wall up around your mind that kept me out. Eventually, I figured out that if I left my vessel, I could follow the string between us in order to find you.”

“Gabe never said anything about that,” you tell him.

“I doubt he even knows that angels can do it,” Lucifer shrugs, “I know I didn’t until I tried. Anyway, I followed the string in order to find you. I could see you and Belle, I could be anywhere you were. After a while, I could hear you and touch you. For some reason, I was invisible until just now.” Though this whole situation seemed insane, you believed every word he said.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper, “I felt you with me for weeks now, but I pushed the feeling away. I thought it was safer that way because I knew I couldn’t go back.” Lucifer wraps you up in his arms and pulls you close, his hand running soothingly through your hair.

“I know you kissed him,” Lucifer says quietly.

“Luci, it didn’t mean anything, I swear,” you tell him.

“I know,” he says, “I can hear your thoughts.” Suddenly, you push your thoughts of your pregnancy to the back of your mind. You weren’t sure if you should tell him yet or not. “I think I should be thanking that moron,” Lucifer says, “I think you kissing him was the thing that helped me break through to you; though you probably shouldn’t tell him that, I know how much he hates me … What’s wrong?”

“What? Nothing,” you tell him, “You’re here with me and you don’t hate me, how could anything be wrong?”

“You’re hiding something,” Lucifer says, “What aren’t you telling me?”

“It’s just …” your words trail off.

“Something’s different about you,” Lucifer says, his eyes searching your own, “ …You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” His eyes light up in excitement.

“I, um,” you aren’t sure what to say, “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Lucifer laughs, “Why on Earth would you be sorry?”

“Because you can’t be here with your own children,” you tell him, “If it weren’t for me -”

“If it weren’t for you, the world would’ve descended into chaos,” Lucifer tells you, “The apocalypse would’ve gone on, I might be dead, Bell wouldn’t be here, and this baby … Y/N, I know our situation is shit. I’ll never be able to give you the perfect life; it’ll never be quiet or simple and I’m sorry I can’t give you that, but don’t ever be sorry for giving me more than I could ever hope to dream of.”

“I never wanted a quiet life anyway,” you tell him, smiling halfheartedly. 

“I love you, Y/N,” he says as he kisses your cheeks and lips, “I wish I was here with you, and I mean really, truly here.”

“I love you too,” you tell him as you slide your hand into his hair, “Being together like this is better than not being together at all. If I weren’t so stubborn, you could’ve been with me all along.”

“If you weren’t so stubborn, you wouldn’t be you,” Lucifer says, smiling gently, “As infuriating as your stubbornness can be, I love you for it and I wouldn’t change you for the world. You have no clue how much I’ve missed you.”

“Not as much as I’ve missed you,” you tell him.

“That’s debatable,” Lucifer tells you, “I mean, I traveled out of my body just to see you.”

“Show off,” you laugh. Lucifer smiles before leaning in to kiss you.

He wasn’t there, you knew that, but you could feel him. His lips press to yours, his tongue slipping between your lips. If felt like he was right there with you, all the sensations were real. You hum as his forked tongue swirls around your tongue.

You run your hands over his familiar body, wishing that the layers of clothing would just disappear. Lucifer smirks before his clothing disappears. He breaks the kiss and moves his lips to your ear, “I’m in your head, remember? You can have anything you can imagine. I can be anything you want.”

“Luci,” you moan, “I don’t want anyone other than you.” He kisses your cheek before pressing a hand to your shoulder and turning you onto your back. Propping himself up on one elbow, he hovers above you as his free hand trails over your body.

You watch him as he unbuttons your shirt and presses gentle kisses to your skin. He moves lower and lower on your body, stopping when he reaches your stomach. “I never thought I’d have a child,” Lucifer says absentmindedly, “But here we are, parents twice over.”

You smile down at him as you run a hand through his hair. “I know,” you respond, “I never thought I’d have one child with the Devil, and now I’m having a second.” Lucifer grins wickedly.

He snaps his fingers, your clothing disappearing. “You just can’t get enough of me,” Lucifer says as he moves above you and settles between your legs. He kisses your body, teeth grazing the skin here and there as he goes.

“I’ll never get enough of you,” you tell him.

“Nor I you,” Lucifer replies. Leaning down, he presses his lips to yours, kissing you deeply. His hands find yours and he presses them back against the pillows to either side of your head, using his forearms as support. You interlace your fingers with his, holding on tightly in fear that he might just disappear. 

“I love you,” you mumble against his lips over and over again. Lucifer’s hands squeeze yours tightly in response, whispering his love for you like a prayer.

“I’ve missed you,” he whispers, “Even now, it’s not the same.” He breaks the kiss, moving to kiss your neck and shoulder.

“We’ll find a way to be together again,” you tell him. Sometimes that was hard to believe, but you tried to keep faith that things would work out in the end.

“They will work out,” Lucifer mumbles, “We’ve got the Winchesters on our side … I can’t believe I’m actually saying this.”

“I think they’d be just as horrified as you are about it,” you tell him. Lucifer pulls away from you, moving to hover above you.

“I don’t know what you see in me,” Lucifer says, “But I’m so thankful that you see it.” He leans in, kissing your lips. You disentangle one of your hands from his, letting it trail down his back.

Despite the chill of his skin, heat floods your body as Lucifer kisses you. It had been so long since you’d been touched or held by the man you loved that it was almost unbearable. You needed him, needed to feel him touching you, kissing you, moving inside you.

Lucifer groans as the thoughts run through your mind. His free hand moves down to your hip, his thumb pressing gentle circles against your skin. “I need you too,” he mumbles. As he shifts his hips, you can feel his hard cock pressed against your core.

“Lucifer,” you moan, “Please.”

“I’m not sure how this will work,” Lucifer says, “Since I’m not really here, things may be … different.”

“I’m still want to try,” you tell him.

“Promise me that if something happens and I get pushed out of your mind, you’ll let me back in,” Lucifer requests.

“I won’t push you away any more, I promise,” you tell him. With your promise, Lucifer lines himself up with your entrance and slides into you easily.

Everything felt so familiar, so real. Your head tips back against the pillows as he fills you, a soft moan falling from your lips. Lucifer places kisses along your collarbone as he pulls back and slides into you again.

You can hardly keep your moans quiet as Lucifer sets a slow, gentle pace. Both of you whisper your love for each other, losing yourselves to one another. Lucifer has your every nerve on fire, pleasure coursing through you.

“Y/N,” Lucifer groans loudly, his cock twitching inside you.

“Shh,” you shush him, worried that someone might hear.

“I’m in your head, remember?” Lucifer chuckles, “You’re the one who has to stay quiet, but I can be as loud as I like.”

“That hardly seems fair,” you grumble.

“You of all people should know that life isn’t always fair,” Lucifer tells you. You grumble and roll your eyes. Lucifer chuckles again as he presses kisses to your cheek.

Running your hand up his back, you twist your hand into his hair and guide his lips to yours. His tongue slides along your bottom lip, asking for entrance and you easily grant it. Lucifer deepens the kiss as he continues to move inside you, keeping his pace maddeningly slow and gentle.

“Lucifer,” you moan, your stomach twisting with pleasure. Your hand tightens in his hair as he works you higher and higher. He moans your name in response, his muscles tensing as he nears his high as well. You can tell he’s fighting to hold his pace.

You moan, drawing your bottom lip between your teeth as your stomach knots and pulls tight. Lucifer’s free hand moves up your body and slides beneath your head, the fingers tangling messily into your hair. The knot in your stomach threatens to snap and you know you can’t hold on much longer.

“Don’t hold back,” he tells you, “I know you’re close.” The knot in your stomach snaps and you begin to cry out as pleasure washes over you, but Lucifer stops you. His lips press to yours, tongue invading your mouth as he attempts to muffle the sounds you make. Lucifer holds you close as your body writhes in pleasure. Your fingertips dig into his skin as you desperately try to pull him closer to you.

Lucifer groans against your lips as your walls clamp down around him. His body begins reacting to yours. Lucifer squeezes your hand tightly as his cock pulses. Even though you know it’s all in your head, you can feel him spilling himself deep inside you, his cum coating your walls. “I love you, Y/N,” he whispers against your lips again and again like a prayer.

“I love you too,” you whisper in return. He kisses you as he works you both through your highs. His thrusts slow and come to a stop, pausing for a moment before pulling himself from you. As he kisses your lips, he moves to lie beside you, wrapping you up in his arms.

“Don’t leave me again,” Lucifer begs as his body curls around yours, “Not like that.”

“I’m sorry,” you reply, heartbroken by your choices. You had promised you’d never leave him, but you’d abandoned him like others had before.

“Just promise me,” Lucifer pleads, “Promise me I won’t lose you again.”

“I’m promise,” you tell him, “We’ll be together again, we’ll be a family.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg!! Sacrifice part twelve !! I’m like crying 

Fic:

You kept your promise to Lucifer, never once pushing him away. At first, you found it difficult to have him around when you were in the company of others. There were times when you’d be talking to the Winchesters, or Gabe, or Cas and Lucifer would make a remark to which you’d have to refrain yourself from commenting on.

Belle had caught you talking to yourself on more than one occasion. It killed you that she couldn’t see her father. Lucifer was there, watching her grow up, but she didn’t know that. All Belle knew was that her Daddy loved her very much, but he couldn’t be there with her because it was too dangerous. You weren’t sure if she understood, but you knew she missed her father.

Hiding from Michael was becoming more and more tiresome. Months had gone by without so much as a glimmer of hope for defeating Michael; hiding was still the only option. To make matters worse, you were nearing the end of your pregnancy. You weren’t sure how difficult it would be for Gabe to keep two growing nephalem hidden from Michael, but you knew it wouldn’t be easy. He was wearing himself thin and you knew you had to find another way of hiding before Gabe’s grace gave out.

“Are you going to move in with them?” Lucifer asks, pulling you out of your thoughts. The boys had found a bunker that belonged to a group called the Men of Letters. Apparently their grandfather had been a member of the group, which made the boys legacies.

“Maybe,” you answer, “Gabe says he thinks he can make the place safer than this hideout, and with the new baby on the way, safer is what we need.” Lucifer sits behind you on the sofa, his legs to either side of yours and his chin rested on your shoulder. His hands are splayed across your stomach, waiting for the baby to kick.

“Safer would be by my side where I could protect you,” Lucifer points out yet again, but you knew he was wrong.

“No, it’s not,” you remind him, “Not if it makes us easier to find. Besides, that bunker the boys have is filled with all kinds of information and weapons. If I move in, I can help with research and find a way to defeat your brother.”

“Fine,” Lucifer concedes, “I can tell you set your mind to it, and if you think it’s what’s best, I can’t argue.”

“Sure you don’t want to play Devil’s advocate?” you tease him.

“I know a game I’d rather be playing right about now,” Lucifer tells you. One of his hands moves up to cup your cheek, tilting your face towards him so that he can capture your lips. Somewhere in the distance, you hear the creaking of the floor.

“Did you hear that?” you ask him, breaking the kiss.

“No,” Lucifer answers, attempting to capture your lips again.

“It could’ve been Belle,” you tell him, worried that your baby had escaped her crib and began wandering around the house.

“Belle is fast asleep,” Lucifer assures you, “We checked on her just a few minutes ago.”

“There it is again,” you tell him, “Maybe I’m just crazy, but I swear I heard something.”

“Could be Gabe,” Lucifer tells you as you push yourself up from the chair.

“No, Gabe knows not to mess with me,” you reply, reaching for the angel blade you had on your coffee table.

“Y/N, wait,” Lucifer warns as you begin searching for the source of the sound, “What if it’s Michael?”

“I’ll kill him,” you answer quietly. Despite your words, you were terrified. What if your enemy had found you? You could go into labor any day now, you were in no condition to fight an archangel.

“I should be there,” Lucifer worries as he follows you up the stairs, “It kills me that I can’t be there to protect you.” You shush him as you place your hand on the handle of Belle’s door, you needed to concentrate. Horror washes over you as you push the door open to find Belle in the arms of a stranger.

“Who the Hell are you?” you ask the man. You desperately wanted to attack him, but you knew you were in no state to do so, especially with him holding your child.

“This must be your mummy,” the man says, Belle squealing in delight as a response.

“Who are you?” you growl, your hand tightening around the handle of your angel blade. The desire to lash out grows within you, but you knew you couldn’t put your babies in danger like that.

“I apologize for my rudeness,” the man tells you, “The name’s Crowley. I’d shake your hand, but mine are a little full at the moment. Isn’t that right little one?”

“You,” Lucifer growls.

“Put her down,” you demand.

“If he hurts her, I’ll tear him to shreds,” Lucifer growls.

“I don’t intend on hurting her,” Crowley assures you, “In fact, I’ve come here to create some sort of peace. Let’s sit shall we?” Crowley pushes past you, heading back downstairs towards the living room.

“Who is he?” you whisper to Lucifer.

“A particularly annoying demon,” Lucifer replies, adding “I hate him!”

“I’m not going to relay that message, I hope you know that,” you whisper to him.

“Fine,” Lucifer sighs, “But you should know that he’s shifty. Don’t take your eyes off him even for a second. He’s been trying to overthrow me and become King of Hell from the second I escaped the cage. This could be some sort of trap or a ploy.” You nod in understanding, watching as Crowley takes a seat on the sofa.

“Please, sit,” Crowley insists, “We have much to discuss.” Reluctantly, you take a seat on a chair next to the sofa.

“Yeah, starting with how you got here,” you tell him.

“Long story short, I’ve become quite the power player in Hell,” Crowley explains, “I have demons willing to follow me and do anything I ask. Some of them were able to find where that archangel has been hiding you, your children, and even Lucifer.”

“You’re telling me that a bunch of demons could find me, but angels couldn’t?” you ask in disbelief.

“We’re going to have a talk with Gabe about this,” Lucifer grumbles. He sits on the arm of your chair, his arms crossed.

“Your hideouts are tailored to protect you from angelic powers, not demonic ones,” Crowley explains, “But I’d be willing to change that.”

“How do you mean?” you ask him.

“Lucifer may be high on Michael’s list of priorities, but this little one and that baby in your belly are at even greater risk,” Crowley explains, “These children are powerful and Michael could use them for his own purposes. Rumor has it he’s looking for you too, not to kill you, but to encourage you to become his mate.”

“I still don’t understand why you’re here,” you admit.

“I want to protect you from that six-winged monstrosity,” Crowley continues, “At a price of course.”

“Of course,” Lucifer sighs, rolling his eyes.

“What’s your price?” you ask him.

“Hell,” Crowley says as if it’s obvious.

“Lucifer’s gone, you have Hell,” you retort.

“I wouldn’t say that I’m gone exactly …” Lucifer interjects.

“He may be gone, but he’s not forgotten,” Crowley informs you, “There are some who refuse to bow down to me, making it quite difficult to rule the underworld.”

“I can see how that might be an issue,” you comment, “And what would you like me to do about it?”

“Support me as King of Hell,” Crowley replies, “Being Lucifer’s mate, you must have some pull with the demonic population. If you were to support me in my endeavors, I would be ever so grateful.”

“Even if I supported you, what makes you think Lucifer would give up the throne?” you ask.

“I’m sure you could persuade him,” Crowley assures you, “You’ve persuaded him into other certain actions, isn’t that right little one?” Belle coos in response, giggling as Crowley bounces her on his knee.

“I swear to my father, if he doesn’t take his hands off her -” Lucifer growls.

“Before I give you an answer, let’s build a little trust shall we?” you offer, “I’ll put down my weapon of you give me my daughter back.”

“Sounds fair,” Crowley says with a smile. Slowly, you lean to the side, placing your angel blade on the side table. “Sorry little one, but Uncle Crowley has to give you back to your mummy now,” Crowley tells Belle.

You take Belle in your arms and hold her close. Despite getting her away from the demon, you still weren’t at ease. “So,” you continue, trying to keep your composure, “What are the exact terms of the deal?”

“Well, for starters, I know that your mate isn’t here, so the terms of the deal will have to apply to you and I for the time being,” he explains.

“Understandable,” you reply.

“Good,” he continues, “The deal is as follows: you will offer me your full support in my rule of Hell. This includes, but is not limited to, persuading Lucifer to concede the position to me. In addition, you will help me thwart any threats to my rule. In return, I will help you reunite with your mate. I will use all available resources to protect you, Lucifer, and any and all children the two of you may happen to produce. Sound fair?”

“Not quite,” you answer, “What do you mean by ‘all available resources?’”

“As many demons as I can spare will be put under your command, fifty of them at a minimum,” Crowley explains, “You may use them as you see fit, but I suggest using them as an extra shield of defense if any angels were to find your hideout.”

“And there was no end date to my helping you defend your throne,” you continue, “So I expect there to be no expiration on your protection of my family.”

“Quid pro quo, of course,” Crowley agrees, “I want our deal to be mutually beneficial for as long as possible.”

“But I want something else,” you add.

“Yes?” he questions.

“Being a demon, I’m sure you have access to all sorts of knowledge,” you hint.

“A vast amount of wisdom,” he agrees.

“Then I want you to help me find a way to defeat Michael,” you tell him.

“That’s not really my area of expertise,” he informs you, “I’m not well versed in the killing of an archangel.”

“Enough bullshit,” you sigh, “Michael is an angel just like any other and he can die. You are going to help me find a way to kill him that doesn’t involve Lucifer coming face to face with him, do you understand me?”

“Y/N, be careful,” Lucifer warns. You could tell he was worried that you’d angered Crowley.

“My, my, Darling,” Crowley chuckles, “You drive a hard bargain. You’d make an excellent crossroads demon, or queen of Hell if you ever get tired of that winged rat of yours.”

“Don’t count on it,” you reply.

“Well, one can always hope,” he shrugs, “So, shall we kiss to seal the deal?”

“Don’t you dare,” Lucifer warns.

“No,” you answer, waiting for Lucifer to explain.

“I don’t trust him,” Lucifer tells you, “I want the deal in writing.”

“I want a written version of the agreement before I give you an answer,” you tell Crowley.

“Fair enough,” he concedes, “I’ll have it written up for you right away. In the meantime, let me give you a gift as a gesture of good faith.”

You tense, pulling Belle closer to you for protection as Crowley reaches inside his jacket. He pulls out the Colt and offers it to you, but you hesitate. “How did you get that?” you ask him, “I thought it was gone.”

“Long story,” Crowley answers, “Involving a particularly crafty little thief. Go on, take it.”

“Why are you giving me this?” you question.

“I admit, initially I intended on using it to kill Lucifer,” Crowley tells you, “But after careful consideration, I’ve changed my mind. An apocalypse is bad for business and if Lucifer wants to prevent one from happening, then I guess that puts us on the same side. From what I hear, I have you to thank for that. I’m giving you this in good faith as a gift for the beginning of what I hope to be a long and fruitful friendship.”

“You’re welcome, I guess,” you mutter as you hesitantly take the gun from Crowley’s hands.

“Yes, well, I best be on my way,” Crowley says, “I’ll be back with a written copy of our deal as soon as I can.” With a snap of his fingers, the demon disappears.

“Gun!” Belle announces as she reaches for the weapon.

“I don’t think so,” you tell her, pulling it out of her reach. Opening the cylinder of the gun, you find no bullets. “Of course,” you grumble. Supposedly this gun could kill anything but even if the gun could kill Michael, it was useless without bullets.

Lucifer places a hand on your shoulder, prompting you to look up at him. “Do you plan on taking the deal?” he asks.

“I’m still not sure,” you admit, “What do you think.”

“There’s gotta be a loophole somewhere,” Lucifer tells you, “That man is bound to be lying about something, that’s why I want to see the deal written out. I want to make sure there’s no way he can worm his way out of the deal.”

“And if everything seems fair?” you press.

“Y/N, all I care about is getting back to you and our kids,” Lucifer assures you as he cups your cheek, his thumb running along your cheekbone, “And I will do anything it takes to have that. My control over Hell means nothing compared to what you’ve given me; and if I have to give that up in order to have my family back, I would do it willing. So yes, if everything about the deal seems fair, I’ll support you if you want to take it.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requests: PLEASE tell me you’re going to continue sacrifice. it’s so well written I’m hooked and I personally now want to deck mikey boy AND Pretty please, if you could write more to sacrifice, I would love you forever! AND I need more sacrifice, don’t leave me hanging! AND 4 more

Warnings: Child birth and associated pain, language

Fic:

Making a deal with a demon was something you’d never planned on doing. To Lucifer’s surprise, Crowley held up his end of the deal. You had no less than fifty demons protecting you and your children at any given time. All he asked in return was that you support him in his takeover of Hell and that you give your word that Lucifer wouldn’t try to kill him later on down the road. Even so, you were on your guard with the demons. There were no apparent loopholes in the contract that Crowley had written up, but both you and Lucifer were sure he was crafty enough to create one somewhere.

After Gabe had heard about the home invasion Crowley had staged, he insisted that you move in with the Winchesters. He was getting burned out and even though he was an archangel, you knew his powers could only hold out for so long. Despite Lucifer’s initial reluctance, you moved your family into the bunker. Thankfully, it took a weight off Gabe’s shoulders and let him refocus his power.

The boys seemed happy to have you and Belle living with them, despite the fact that their home was literally surrounded by demons. For once, the boys wholeheartedly agreed with Lucifer, telling you to be wary of your deal with Crowley. You hated that you’d put the boys in this position. They spent every waking hour trying to help you and your family; you only wished there was some way to repay them.

“Cas, would you mind watching Belle for a little while?” you ask him.

“Of course,” he answers. You hand the little girl to Cas and she squeals in delight as he tosses her up and down. “Where are you going?” Cas asks as you turn to leave.

“There a million books in this place,” you answer, “At least one of them has to have some sort of information on how to kill Michael.”

“Y/N, you should be resting,” Cas reprimands you, “The baby will be born any day and you need to be ready to bring another nephilim into this world.”

“Yeah, Mom!” Belle so helpfully adds. Dean had taught her the phrase and now she used it to support anything the boys tried to tell you.

“Yeah, Mom,” Lucifer mimics with a smirk. Standing behind you, he wraps his arms around you and rests his chin on your shoulder. His hands splay across your belly and the baby kicks.

“Thanks for ganging up on me,” you sigh, though you were the only one to hear Lucifer’s taunting.

“It’s the truth,” Cas replies, “You’re going to need your strength when the baby is born and that means getting your rest now, isn’t that right, Belle?”

“Right!” Belle confirms.

“Fine,” you concede, “I’ll rest … just as soon as I finish skimming the book I was looking through.”

“Y/N, that’s not what I -” Cas begins as you turn and escape the room, waddling as fast as you can. 

Heading to the bunker’s library, you take a seat at one of the tables and flip open the book you’d been looking through. It had a lot of information on angels, but only bits and pieces about archangels. You wanted some sort of information, anything that might help you beat Michael, but everything you’d read was useless.

“We have the cult,” Lucifer reminds you, “And we haven’t even tried it yet.” He takes the seat across from you and props his feet up on the table.

“And you said yourself that it may not work,” you remind him, “I’m not putting all of my faith in one weapon. I want some sort of backup plan in case things go sideways.”

“What about me?” Lucifer asks, “If Sam agrees to become my vessel, I can be at full strength again. As long as Michael has any vessel other than Dean, I can easily beat him.”

“Sam would never agree to that,” you mention.

“Then he’s a fucking idiot,” Lucifer sighs, “If he’d just play his part, this could all be over.”

“And if Dean played his, you might be dead,” you retort, “The Winchesters have put their lives on the line for me more times than I can count. They’ve risked everything to protect us and our children. I can’t ask Sam for a thing like that, Luci. We can’t use him like that.”

“If we just asked -” he begins.

“No,” you interrupt, “I’ve asked enough of him already, I won’t ask him for that.”

“Alright,” Lucifer says, holding up his hands in defeat, “Then we’ll find another way. If Crowley is as good as he says, he can get us access to weapons that are powerful enough to kill my brother; and once he does, this will all be over.”

“We’ll find a way,” you tell him, placing your hand palm up in the middle of the table, “I promise.”

“I hate not being there with you and the kids,” Lucifer says, taking your hand in both of his, “I just want this to end.”

“I know,” you tell him, “Me too.”

“Maybe he went this way,” you hear Dean whisper. You pull your hand back towards you as you see Dean sneaking around the corner. Belle tries to sneak after him, her little hand clinging to his jeans. Her other hand grasps her plush knife tightly.

“What are you guys up to?” you ask them.

“Shhh,” Dean shushes, “We’re hunting the boogeyman.”

“The boogeyman!” Belle agrees.

“Have you seen him?” Dean asks you.

“I haven’t,” you tell the pair, “What does he look like?”

“Like Uncle Sammy,” Belle tells you.

“There he is!” Dean shouts, pointing towards the other end of the room, “Let’s get him!” Belle runs towards Sam and laughs as he roars at her. Leaning down, he snatches her up and she squeals in delight as she tries to stab him with her plush weapon.

The three of them make you smile. It wasn’t long ago that the boys were trying to put Lucifer down, and now here they were playing with the Devil’s child. Knowing that they considered her family warmed your heart. You knew that even if something happened to you and Lucifer, Belle and the baby you were carrying would have someone who would look after them plus Cas and Gabe would be there to help them learn to control their powers.

“Mommy, help!” Belle laughs as Sam begins tickling her. You stand from your seat ready to rescue your daughter from the ‘boogeyman,’ but a pain in your lower back stops you. The pain takes your breath away.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” Dean asks as he rushes to you. You take his hand and squeeze hard.

“I think -” you begin, but your words trail off as your water breaks. Thankfully, Dean didn’t need you to explain.

“We need to get you to the hospital,” Dean says, trying to lead you from the room.

“Absolutely not,” you protest, “Belle was born with wings. If this baby’s born the same way, the doctors would freak.”

“I’m going to freak if we don’t get someone to help us,” Dean admits.

“Everything will be fine,” Lucifer assures you. He rubs your lower back, trying to soothe your pain as best he can with his grace. “I’m so sorry I’m not there,” he tells you. He takes your free hand and squeezes. You squeeze back, but you can feel your fingernails biting into the skin of your palm.

“I need Gabe,” you tell him, “He helped me deliver Belle.”

“Ok, we’ll get Gabe just as soon as we get you to the infirmary,” Dean tells you. You let him lead you through the halls. Sam follows close behind, carrying Belle. When he spots Cas, he hands Belle to Cas and tells him to keep her occupied. As soon as his hands are free, Sam rushes to your side and for a moment, the image of Lucifer turns to whips of smoke.

“Dean and I are right here,” Sam tells you, “Is there anything you need?” You grit your teeth and groan as another contraction sends pain rushing through you. “Just keep walking,” Sam encourages, “We’re almost there.”

The boys get you to the infirmary and help you to lie down on one of the beds. Sam grabs blankets and pillows, trying to make you as comfortable as possible. Dean calls for Gabe, but the archangel doesn’t show up. “Where is he?” you complain.

“I’m going to see if Cas can get an answer,” Dean tells you, “I’ll be right back.” He races from the room to find Cas, leaving you alone with Sam.

You shout as you have another contraction, your hands fisting in the sheets. “What can I do?” Sam asks, concern written all over his face.

“Come here,” you plead, reaching out your hand for him. Sam comes to your side, sitting on the edge of the bed just as Lucifer hand done when you gave birth to Belle. He takes your hand, letting you squeeze tight.

It isn’t until then that the image of Lucifer returns. He’s sitting on the bed across from Sam, holding your free hand in his. Despite the pain that’s occupying your mind, you can’t help but notice the jealousy in Lucifer eyes. His gaze is glued to where you’re squeezing Sam’s hand and you can tell he’s jealous of the fact that he’s not there with you, that Sam is the one who’s really sitting by your side.

“Don’t leave me,” you say to Lucifer.

“I won’t,” both men promise. Lucifer’s eyes flash red for half a second, letting his emotions shine through.

“Where’s Gabe?” Sam asks as Dean enters the room alone.

“He can’t be here,” Dean tells you, “Apparently the baby’s powers are getting stronger and with Belle and Cas here, throwing an archangel into the mix would only make it easier for Michael and his goons to find us. We’re going to have to do this without him.”

“That’s ok,” Sam tries to keep you calm, “We can do this.”

“Have either of you delivered a baby before?” you ask them.

“No,” Dean admits, “But that’s what Google is for. Think there’s any information on delivering a child of Satan, Sammy?”

“Doubt it,” Sam says, “But, Y/N’s been through this before. You can help walk us through this, right?” He was nervous, just like Lucifer was when you gave birth to Belle.

“I can try,” you tell them. Your contractions get closer and closer together and you tell the boys how to help you. They help you out of your clothes and change you into a gown before helping you back onto the bed. When it’s time for you to start pushing, Sam helps you to sit up. He sits behind you, his legs to either side of your body. You rest back against him, grasping his hands tightly. Lucifer’s image turns to smoke again, and he reappears across the room.

He watches helplessly as you go through labor without him. You can feel his grace trying to soothe you, but the feeling is weakened by the distance that separates you. Dean and Sam encourage you through the whole process, doing their best to help you.

Giving birth seemed quicker this time. Before long, the boys have helped you change into a clean gown and you’re holding your baby in your arms. You’re thankful to have Sam behind you, supporting you as Dean places the tiny baby into your arms. “You were right about the hospital,” Dean admits, “They probably would’ve passed out.” The baby had six, tiny white wings, just like Belle.

You fall in love with this child instantly, just as you had with Belle. He’s a carbon copy of his father and you were already certain he’d be a handful. The thought makes you smile.

“Have you thought of a name yet?” Sam asks you. He watches the baby over your shoulder and pushes the blanket back from the baby’s face.

“I thought that maybe I could name him Adam, if that’s alright with you guys,” you tell them. They’d lost so much and naming your baby after the brother they’d only just gained and lost seemed like a way to honor their sacrifice. The baby yawns and stretches before taking hold of one of Sam’s fingers.

“That would be nice,” Sam says.

“Adam it is,” Dean agrees, pausing before asking his next question, “How’s Luci gonna feel about it?”

“I don’t think he’ll mind,” you answer. Looking to where Lucifer leans against the wall, you find him smiling, but there’s a sadness threaded through his expression. “Dean, could you get Belle and Cas?” you ask him. Dean nods, saying he’ll be right back.

“How can something so small be so powerful?” Sam asks quietly.

“He’s the son of an archangel,” you shrug, “According to the lore, Belle and Adam will both become stronger than Lucifer. That’s why I have to protect them and keep them out of Michael’s hands. If he didn’t kill them, he’d use them for his own purposes.”

“Dean and I will never let that happen,” Sam promises.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Belle yells as she runs into the room. Cas lifts her up onto the bed and she crawls closer, sitting beside you so that she can see the baby you’re holding in your arms.

“Belle, this is your little brother,” you tell her showing her the baby, “His name is Adam.”

“Adam?” she asks, “He’s cute.” she grins as Adam grasps at her hand. “He has wings!” she exclaims, “Like me!”

“That’s right,” you say with a smile, “And he has powers just like you too. You’re a big sister now and Adam’s going to need you show him how to control his powers, can you do that for me?”

“Yes!” Belle answers, smiling proudly. You brush your hair behind her ear and brush your thumb along her cheekbone.

“Cas, do you want to meet your nephew?” you ask him. You pass the baby to him and you can tell he grows attached instantly.

Once everything has settled down a little, you begin to feel exhausted. “Do you guys mind helping me back to my room?” you ask them, “Adam and I could use a little rest.”

“Of course,” Sam says as he helps you from the bed. Dean carries Adam through the halls as Sam helps you walk. Belle follows closely behind, the image of Lucifer beside her.

The boys help to tuck you into bed before taking their leave. You lie on your side, facing your children. Adam splays out beside you and Belle lies on her side, facing her little brother. Lucifer moves onto the bed, lying behind Belle.

“I should’ve been there,” he says, “This is all Michael’s fault.”

“We’ll be together again soon,” you think, “We’ll find a way, I promise.” Lucifer nods.

“I hope you’re right,” he says softly.

“You know I’m always right,” you think trying to tease him. Lucifer smiles before reaching over to brush your cheek.

“I love you and our children so much more than you’ll ever know,” Lucifer tells you.

“And we love you too,” you think, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand.

“Close your eyes,” he whispers. You do as he asks and within seconds, you feel his soft feathers caressing your arm. He wraps his wings around his family, silently letting you know that he would do anything in his power to bring this separation to an end.


End file.
